3 Mäuse in der Box
by migele
Summary: Die drei Children werden einem Experiment unterzogen das auf Asuka's und Shinji's Synchronisationsversuch basiert.


  


3 Mäuse in der Box 

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden! Jegliche ähnlichkeiten mit realen Ereignißen und Personen sind (theoretisch) zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Hikari, Shinji, Kaji, Toji, Kensuke, Fuyutzuki, EVA-00, EVA-01, EVA-02 und Gendo stammen von Ganiax und wenn sie OoC sind, ist das allein mein Verdienst! *hmm oder meine Schuld* 

Legende: (selbsterklärend)  
„bla bla"  
(erklärt etwas)  
Gedanken  
*da gebe ich meinen Senf dazu*  
-Betonung und Sarkasmus-  
#Geräusche#  


Prolog: 

Asuka, Rei und Shinji. Die Children, die einzigen, welche die Evas steuern können. Ein schönes Trio. Ein sehr gegensätzliches Trio. 

Asuka: Heißblütig, sehr spontan, aber emotional ein Kind, eine mutige Kämpferin, aber sie neigt zu Selbstüberschätzung und sie hat einen ausgeprägten Geltungsdrang. 

Rei: Die „Gefühllose" nur wer hinsieht, merkt daß sie nicht nur macht, was von ihr verlangt wird, sondern Gefühle hat, welche sie unterdrückt und sich Gedanken macht, welche sie verschweigt. 

Shinji: einerseits eine Mischung aus Rei und Asuka und doch ein ganz anderer Mensch. Er vermißt elterliche Liebe und ist emotional sehr gegensätzlich. Er hat Träume und Wünsche, die nur er kennt. Er mag Rei auf eine unkörperliche Art, Asuka findet er, hmm hübsch. Auch wenn ihr Charakter ihn nervt, so mag er sie. 

Das Experiment: Der Gedanke die Children so aufeinander abzustimmen, daß sie miteinander beßer koordinieren können, kam vom Misato. Kaji meinte nur, daß das unmöglich sei, weil die Methode wie bei Asuka und Shinji zu dritt so nicht geht, wegen der großen Unterschiede der Charaktere und weil sie sich nicht verstehen können. Misato: „Dann müßen sie sich eben kennen lernen!" Damit ging sie zu Ritsuko. Kaji ging inzwischen zu Gendo und Fuyutzuki. 

Ritsuko, die schon den ganzen Morgen von einer düsteren Vorahnung geplagt wurde, schwante schlimmes, als sie Misato grinsend auf sich zukommen sah. „Ritsuko?" „Ja?" klang es sehr unsicher. „Kann man drei verschiedene Tiere aneinander gewöhnen, indem man sie in einen Käfig sperrt?" Ritsuko zögerte „Ja, aber ..." „Danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen!" weg war Misato. „... wenn sie sich nicht vertragen, kann es schlimm enden ... Misato?" Ritsuko ging wieder an die Arbeit. 

Kaji unterbreitete die Idee Gendo, der nur „Hmmm" antwortete. Gendo Rei kennt keine Gefühle aber sie doch ein junges Mädchen und zu so etwas durchaus fähig. Sie könnte lernen zu lieben. Und dann wäre sie in der Lag,e mit Eva-00 und sogar Eva-01 alles zu machen, mit Eva-01 sogar noch mehr, da er Gefühle mehr empfängt. 

Währenddeßen gingen Ritsuko verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf. Asuka ist ein Streithahn, .. naja eine Streithenne... Rei eine kleine, dreßierte, graue Maus.. Shinji ein feiger Hund? Naja, faß, sitz, hol, such kann er, aber er ist depreßiv ... !!!!! .... 3 Tiere in einem Käfig!! Ein Schrei dröhnte durch das Central Dogma. „MISATO!" Maya flog vom Seßel und starrte Ritsuko an. So kannte sie sie nicht, in Ritsuko's Augen war Panik! 

Kaji traf eine gut gelaunte Misato als er gerade den Kommandanten verließ. Sie wollte hinein. „Nein Misato, Kommandant Ikari hat seinen Segen gegeben. Um 18 Uhr will er die ersten Vorschläge." „Was?" „Los wir müßen einen Ort finden, wo sie auf sich allein gestellt sind aber dennoch einkaufen können und erreichbar sind, falls ein Engel auftaucht." „Hast du was gehört" fragte sie. „Bin mir nicht sicher." meinte Kaji dazu. „Komm wir besprechen das Ganze mit Ritsuko." 

Ritsuko kam gerade angerauscht: „Misato bist du irre? Das sind zwei sehr hübsche junge Mädchen mit einem Jungen, der nicht nein sagen kann. Rei ist weiblich (um nicht zu sagen sehr *gg*), neugierig und kennt keine Scham. Asuka ist eine Furie und will immer alles beßer machen als alle und vor allem Rei und wird Shinji verführen nur damit Rei ihn nicht kriegt. Wenn Rei dann irgendwas macht wird Asuka auf sie losgehen ... (Atempause) dann sind sie Kinder und du weißt, was paßieren kann, wenn Shinji mit einer der beiden oder beiden zusammenkommt?!" Kaji mit einem riesigen Grinser im Gesicht „Als ärztin bist du für Verhütung zuständig. Shinji kann ich aufklären, wenn's euch lieber ist. Ritsuko, Gendo hat zugestimmt. Sag mal, reizt es dich nicht zu wißen, was rauskommt?" „Doch, aber ... „ Eigentlich was aber? dachte sie das wird wirklich intereßant. Gut, ich erkläre den Mädchen Verhütung Pille und Schwangerschaft. Misato das Technische den Mädchen und du (Kaji ist gemeint) kümmerst dich um Shinji." Damit verschwand Ritsuko. Dafür sah Misato besorgt aus. „Kaji glaubst du, die werden ... ?" Kaji nahm sie in den Arm, „Wer weiß, wie lange sie dort bleiben werden, zuerst das Konzept, dann schauen wir weiter." „Kaji laß das. Wir haben genug zu erledigen." rief Misato und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. 

Die Anordnung: Das Häuschen eines Nerv-Mitarbeiters *er wollte unbekannt bleiben, da sonst alle zu ihm kommen würden und fragen würden, ob er irgendwelche Videos aus dem Haus hat von der Zeit wo die drei dort wohnten hat!* bei einem Badeteich, unweit eines Sees (3 Stunden Gehzeit) in der Nähe eines Ladens eines Vorortes von Neotokio3 (1 Stunde Gehzeit) bei einem Wäldchen (5 Minuten) mit einem Expreßlift zur Geofront (10 Minuten zur Front und 15 zur Zentrale und dann noch in der Zentrale 10). Im Häuschen gab es nur ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett mit zwei Decken und einer Couch. „Oje" sagten alle (in Wirklichkeit wurde darauf gewettet, wer mit wem zum Schluß im Doppelbett schlafen würde, wer im Einzelbett und wer mit Decke schlafen würde). Dieses Haus wurde gewählt, weil alle dafür waren. Gendo und Misato (wegen der Engel, Misato erst, als sie wieder ruhig war) aber auch Kaji und Ritsuko (die aber, weil sie Angst um Shinji hatten, um Shinji im Falle des Falles durch ein NERV-Team zu retten). 

VORHANG AUF!! 

  
  


Tag -1: Der Schock 

Shinji erwachte wieder als erster mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er mochte die Synchronisationstests nicht, aber daß sie zum vierten Mal abgesagt wurden, mußte etwas bedeuten. Misato war nur noch in der Arbeit, daheim schlief und trank sie nur noch *eigentlich wie immer gg*, dabei war sie aber so gut gelaunt, daß es verdächtig war und Asuka war die ganze Zeit nervig, weil sie sich kaum unter Beweis stellen konnte. Heute beschloß Shinji (?), würde er Rei fragen. Vielleicht wußte sie ja mehr. Er stand auf, wusch sich, weckte Asuka „ Du Baka stör nicht." und machte Frühstück. Ermunterte Asuka: „Du hast noch 30 Minuten" Mit einem „Wehe du spannst" war diese unter der Dusche. Als Asuka zum Frühstück kam, torkelte Misato zum Kühlschrank und holte sich ihr -Frühstücksbier-. Beide Kinder wunderte es, daß sie noch da war. Misato lächelte ihnen zu und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Tag in der Schule „Nehmt Rei nach der Schule mit und seid um 16 Uhr im Hauptquartier. Asuka wollte wegen Rei aufbrausen aber sah auf die Uhr und aß weiter. Auf einmal piepste es und sie wurde rot und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Misato lachte schallend und Shinji wußte nicht, was seit sieben Tagen um diese Uhrzeit so wichtig war. 

Wieso immer ich, ärgerte sich Asuka. Warum mußte Ritsuko sich vor zehn Tagen einfallen laßen, daß ich die Pille bräuchte.? Drei Tage später kam Misato daher und spendete solche Details zum Liebesleben, daß es mir verging. Auch wenn es sich herrlich anfühlen soll. Sie schluckte die kleine Pille. Aber vielleicht machen sie sich Sorgen, daß ich mit meiner Weiblichkeit wem den Kopf verdrehe. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und kam gerade recht,um zu sehen, wie Hikari, Toji und Kensuke bei der Tür reinkommen. Sofort beßerte sich Asuka's Laune. Also gingen die drei zur Schule. 

In der Schule angekommen mußten sie gleich auf ihre Plätze. Fast alle schliefen bis auf Asuka, der langweilig war, Rei, die beim Fenster raußah und Shinji, der sein Hirn zermarterte, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte. 

In der Pause ging er gleich zu Rei was Toji und Kensuke überraschte. Er spürte Asuka kochen, aber kehrte sich nicht darum. „Hallo" sagte Rei. „ ... Hallo" antwortete er schüchtern. „Ayanami .. äh .. Rei weißt du, was im Hauptquartier los ist?" Er nennt mich beim Vornamen. schoß es ihr durch den Kopf .. „Nein ich weiß von nichts. Kommandant Ikari hatte keine Zeit für mich .. Aber Ritsuko und Misato hatten mehr mit mir zu tun." Shinji erstaunte. Rei hat mehr als fünf Worte gesagt. #rums# Rei und Shinji drehten sich um und sahen einige aus der Klaße, unter anderem Asuka, am Boden liegen. Wohl vor Schreck umgefallen dachte Shinji. „Ikari war in der letzten Zeit viel mit Kaji unterwegs." Vater mit Kaji? Er erinnerte sich wie Kaji ihm mal alles über - er nannte es Sex, Drugs and Rock ‚n' Roll - beibrachte, inklusive der Zigarette danach. „Rei, es ist etwas im Gange und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht." damit stolperte Shinji zu Asuka, die immer noch am Boden hockte und wollte ihr aufhelfen. „Du Baka laß deine perversen Finger von mir" #Klatsch#, die hatte geseßen. Aber dank der Ohrfeige war Shinji noch etwas eingefallen „Rei, komm nach der Schule zu uns. Misato meinte, wir sollen dich mitnehmen und dann gemeinsam ins Hauptquartier." Rei sah nur kurz zu Shinji und meinte dann „Ist gut." 

Die nächste Stunde fing an, mit einem einzigen Unterschied: Shinji war nicht mehr der einzige, der sich das Hirn zermarterte. Rei überlegte auch schon. Es geht nicht allein um mich. Es begann vor elf Tagen. Als Ritsuko mich dabei hielt, mir eine Schachtel in die Hand drückte und erklärte, wie die -Pille- wirkt und was es mit Schwangerschaft auf sich hat. Zwei Tage später kam Misato mit einem Film daher und kommentierte diesen mit rotem Kopf. Was das mit dem Zeit laßen und auf den Richtigen warten bedeutet, verstehe ich nicht.. Shinji ist sehr nett, er mag mich.... vor einer Woche waren Ritsuko, Kaji und Misato bei Ikari (Gendo), was den ganzen Tag dauerte. Seitdem fuhren Ikari (immer noch Gendo) und Kaji jeden Tag wohin. So dauerte es bei Rei den ganzen restlichen Schultag. Shinji fühlte einen Knoten in der Magengegend und Asuka nervte ihn nebenbei, warum sie wieder Kindermädchen spielen mußte. 

Als die Schule endlich aus war blieben den Children noch mehrere Stunden. Hikari wollte gerade Toji und Shinji für den Klaßenlisten einteilen, als Rei sich zu Shinji gesellte und zu Hikari sagte:"Heute kann er nicht." Hikari fiel um. Toji fing sie auf. Asuka begann zu lachen. Hikari wurde rot. Hikari begann zu schimpfen. Toji ließ sie los. Shinji fing Hikari auf. Er half ihr aufstehen. Hikari drehte durch und stauchte Toji zusammen. Die Children ergriffen die Flucht. 

Vor der Schule wandte sich der Junge von den Mädchen mit den Worten „Ich muß noch einkaufen" ab und ging. Rei folgte ihm aus Neugier (sie war noch nie einkaufen gewesen) und Asuka wollte nicht alleine in der Gegend herumstehen, weshalb sie dann den beiden folgte. Im Supermarkt *wo sollten die sonst hingehen?* fragte der Junge die Blauhaarige „Was willst du eßen?" „Kein Fleisch." lautete Reis knappe Antwort. Keine große Hilfe, stellte der Junge fest. „Baka, mich fragst du natürlich nicht." „Natürlich nicht, dich kenne ich ja." Asuka war erstaunt Seit wann hat meine Baka so viel Rückgrat? Moment mein Baka? Er gehört nicht mir, ich will ihn nicht. Nachdem er einiges ausgewählt hatte, um Gemüsereis mit Algen zu fabrizieren *gibt's das überhaupt?*, packte er noch ein paar Bier für Misato ein, was Rei überraschte, da sie nichts davon wußte, daß Shinji derjenige war, der die Einkäufe erledigte. An der Kaßa wollte sie Shinji darauf hinweisen, daß dieser zu jung fürs Bier Kaufen sei, aber, der Verkäufer fragte nur „Wie viele diesmal?" „Nur zehn." kam die prompte Antwort, ohne daß die Dosen aufs Band gelegt wurden. Als sie fertig waren und zur -Katastrophen WG- *der Name paßt herrlich* gingen, war sich Rei sicher, daß ohne Shinji sicher nichts im Hause Misato lief. 

Oben angekommen erwartete die Children das übliche Chaos. Rei erkannte einige Sachen Misato's am Boden und überall lagen leere Dosen. Rei war zwar keine Putzfanatikerin, vor allem wußte sie nicht wirklich, wie das geht, aber Ordnung in den Sachen halten, war für sie kein Problem. Als Pen2 auftauchte, versteckte sie sich hinter Shinji. So ein komischer Vogel war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Während Asuka sich vor lachen am Boden krümmte, machte Shinji die beiden einander bekannt. Er ließ die drei allein und ging kochen. Er wurde aber sehr bald von einer verwirrten *sieht sicher sehr lustig aus* Rei besucht, an der Pen2 wie eine Klette hing. Asuka's lautes Lachen verriet ihm, daß sie sich prächtig amüsierte und nicht vor hatte, Rei zu helfen. „Was soll ich machen?" fragte Rei ganz durcheinander. „Hinsetzen, ihn kraulen und warten, bis das Eßen fertig ist." 

Shinji grinste und kochte weiter. Währenddeßen hatte sich Asuka etwas beruhigt und setzte sich neben Rei auf die Couch und genoß den Anblick des -total verängstigten Wondergirl's- welches von Pen2 abgeschmust wurde. Shinji kann oder will mir nicht helfen. Asuka lacht mich aus. Und ich bin das Opfer eines komischen Vogels mit Vorliebe für Mädchen. Ich dachte zwar, daß Asuka hier das Sagen hat oder Major Katsuragi, aber ohne Shinji wäre hier wohl alles lahm gelegt wie Nerv ohne Ritsuko. Der Major scheint ein noch merkwürdigerer und unordentlicherer Mensch zu sein, als ich angenommen hatte. 

Endlich die Rettung: „Eßen!" Sofort war Pen2 unten und stand mit einem Teller in der Hand vor Shinji. Der füllte den Teller und der Pinguin verschwand. Die Mädchen hatten sich derweil an den Tisch gesetzt und warteten. Asuka nahm Reis Anwesenheit übel und die Mahlzeit verlief sehr ruhig bis auf ein „Danke, sehr gut." von Rei. 

Als sie am Nachmittag im Hauptquartier ankamen, wurden sie gleich in den Konferenzsaal gesandt, wo sie von allen erwartet wurden. Gendo, Fuyutzuki, Ritsuko, Maya, Misato und Kaji.  
*damit es es übersichtlicher ist in direkter Rede*  
Gendo (gen): Ihr werdet gemeinsam trainieren.  
Fuyutzuki (fuy): ... es ist mehr eine übung, ...  
Ritsuko (rit): ... ein Experiment ...  
Maya: ... eigentlich ein Ausflug.  
Kaji: Es ist wie ein Spiel...  
Misato (misa): bei dem ihr euch beßer ...  
gen: ... Kennen lernen und gemeinsam ...  
Maya: ... Spaß haben ...  
rit: ... wie in einem gemeinsamen Urlaub.  
gen: übermorgen geht's los.  
fuy: Ihr werdet ab morgen ...  
misa: .. von der Schule freigestellt.  
rit: Ihr werdet noch viel ...  
Kaji: ... besorgen müßen. Weshalb ...  
Maya: ... Magi für euch Listen erstellt ...  
fuy: ... hat, auf denen ihr alles wichtige ...  
misa: ... finden werdet, was euch noch fehlt.  
Maya: Hier eure Listen. 

Damit überreichte sie den dreien drei verschiedene Ausdrucke. Reis Ausdruck war zwei Seiten lang. Vor allem, weil auch winzige Details einzeln aufgelistet waren. Damit gingen Maya, Gendo und Fuyutzuki. Im Gehen wandte sich Gendo Fuyutzuki zu „ Stimmt es, daß über die endgültige Bettenverteilung und über die Deckenaufteilung eine Gesamtwette gemacht wird?" „Ja" kam es trocken zurück. Wie viel Einsatz?" „100 000 Yen" erklang es diesmal überrascht. „Wann wird gesetzt?" Heute, sobald sie weg sind." „Gut, ich spiele mit." *lol mußte sein* 

Inzwischen hatten sich die Kinder, die völlig versteinert waren, von ihrem Schock erholt und reagierten auf das Gehörte. Asuka drehte durch, Shinji war fast bewußtlos und flehte Misato an, ihn zu verschonen und Rei war schockiert. Auf einem Stuhl sitzend versuchte sie rauszufinden, ob sie sich freute, fürchtete oder doch beides. Einerseits wäre es mal ganz was anderes als ihr sonstiges gleichmäßiges Leben, andererseits war Asuka eine Furie und sehr schwer zu ertragen. Shinji war zwar süß, aber er redete immer so viel, *ist ihre Meinung* 

Rei sah auf ihre Liste und stellte fest, daß sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo man das alles kaufen könne. Shinji hatte es inzwischen bei Misato aufgegeben und raunte ihr zu." Ich helfe dir." dann auf Misato und Kaji deutend meinte er „Die beiden auch. Asuka vertrau auch mir." Bei Asuka war Rei sich sehr unsicher. Ritsuko zog ihren Trumpf gegen Asuka aus der Tasche. „Hier ist Geld für eure morgige Einkaufstour." „Einkaufstour ..." stammelte Asuka. „Natürlich oder glaubst du, ihr habt alles, was ihr braucht?" kam es von Kaji. „Wir beide helfen euch natürlich." Misato beendete das Ganze, indem sie sagte: „Morgen ist ein langer Tag, also geht heim und schlafen." 

Rei hatte eine lange Liste aus Kleidungßtücken ohne Ende und auch Kosmetika und Schminkzeug, wo sie sich nicht auskannte. Shinji machte sich fertig, weil er mit einer Stummen und einer Furie allein sein würde, woran er nicht dachte war, daß alle Jungs ihn darum beneiden würden. Asuka plante ihre Einkäufe. 

Am Abend, als Shinji was er hatte gepackt hatte und Asuka ihre Sachen in der gesamten Wohnung verteilt hatte, läutete das Telefon. Shinji hob ab und es war Rei. „Shinji?" „Ja?" „Kommst du morgen früh statt zur Schule zu mir und hilfst mir?" Shinji, der schon öfters Asuka begleiten -durfte- kannte sich ein wenig aus und meinte, „Gut, statt der Schule bei dir!" „Danke", damit legte Rei auf. Asuka schlief diese Nacht sehr gut. Shinji besorgt Asuka bringt mich früher oder später um und Rei wird mich kaum davor beschützen. Rei beunruhigt Ich weiß nicht, mit Shinji kann es sehr schön werden aber Asuka wird schwer. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, ich kenne das nicht, so etwas habe ich nie gelernt. 

Im Hauptquartier liefen die Wetten derweil an. Es war eine erstaunlich lustige Runde. Sogar Gendo und Fuyutzuki gaben sich erstaunlich gesprächig. Gendo „Ich Tippe auf Rei mit Shinji auf der Couch unter einer Decke. Ich denke, daß Shinji den selben Geschmack haben wird wie ich." Fuyutzuki meinte dazu. „Rei mit Shinji aber am Bett, Asuka daneben unter der anderen Decke." Maya „Asuka mit Rei unter einer, Shinji mit der anderen auf der Couch." Ritsuko: „Die Mädchen je eine Decke und Shinji auf der Couch ohne." Misato „Shinji mit Asuka und Rei daneben" Kaji: „Alle drei unter einer zusammen am Bett." Kaji kaßierte von allen nur Kopfschütteln. 

  
  


Tag 0: Die Vorbereitungen 

Shinji stand als erster in der Früh auf. Asuka kann ruhig noch etwas schlafen, dachte er sich. Bevor er ging, hinterließ er eine Nachricht (bin schon weg). Als er zur Tür kam, hörte er im Hintergrund wieder dieses Piepsen. #rums#. Deutsche Worte zerrißen die Luft. Shinji wußte, was Asuka da gerade gesagt hatte. Aber es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, wozu das diente .. unten als er das Haus verließ, traf er Toji, Kensuke und sah wie Hikari sich schon näherte. "Wegen eines extra Trainings werden wir einige Tage in der Schule fehlen." Die drei waren sehr enttäuscht, weshalb Shinji sie noch bis zur Schule begleitete und dann erst zu Rei ging. 

Bei Rei angekommen dachte er daran, als sie unter ihm lag. Er wurde rot und lächelte. Sie ist sehr hübsch, aber so still. Sie überrascht mich immer wieder, Schade, daß ich damals nicht mehr gesehen habe. Wobei sie so ruhig wirkt und das kann ich nicht ausnützen. Er wollte anklopfen da ging die Tür auf und Rei stand in dem einzigen Kleid, das er außer ihren Schuluniformen kannte. Aber da war noch etwas: In ihren Augen war mehr, Angst, Furcht, Verwirrung und Unsicherheit. 

Er lächelte ihr zu und glaubte seinen Augen nicht! Sie lächelte ganz schüchtern zurück und sagte „Danke." Shinji fragte vorsichtig: „Deine Liste Rei?" Sie überreichte sie ihm. „Asuka ist immer Feuer und Flamme, wenn's um Kleidung geht. Da wird sie dir liebend gerne helfen. Guten Geschmack hat sie auch." Rei stutzte. Asuka gefiel Shinji anscheinend. Aber warum gab ihr das einen Stich? 

Zuerst gingen die beiden Kosmetika und Toilettenartikel kaufen. Sonnencremen, Zahnpasten und weiteres. Bei Make-up für Rei mußte die Verkäuferin beraten. Bei den Kondomen für Shinji auch. Dann ging's im Supermarkt vorbei, wo Shinji etwas zu Eßen kaufte für nach den Einkäufen. Als sie rauskamen, kam wieder einmal -zufällig- Kaji vorbei und lud ein sie mitzufahren. (Shinji glaubte bei Kaji nicht mehr an Zufälle) *ich auch nicht* 

In der Villa Katsuragi drehte inzwischen Asuka durch, weil sie allein gelaßen wurde. Bevor sie aber Shinji den Kopf umdrehen konnte, schnappte sich Kaji Asuka und fuhr Kosmetika kaufen. Davor hatte er für Rei leere Koffer dagelaßen. Misato sandte die beiden, Shinji und das Blauhaar, in ihre Wohnung, ihre Sachen zu holen. Bei Rei angekommen wurden die paar Sachen eingepackt die Rei vorbereitet hatte (fast alles, was sie hatte). Es bedeckte nur den Boden eines Koffers. Shinji wußte nun, was er vorher geahnt hatte. Rei war nur ein Arbeitsmensch und er mußte mit Asuka einen normalen Menschen aus ihr machen. Die Liste mit dem Einkleiden war erst der Anfang. Wieder daheim waren Asuka und Kaji auch schon da. Shinji, *der Gute kommt fast zu oft vor*, bat Asuka.: „Asuka du hast guten Geschmack und Rei würde eine Menge Sachen zum Anziehen brauchen. Kannst du ihr da helfen?" Asuka sah Shinji lächelnd an, sie fühlte sich wohl geschmeichelt. Dann wandte sie sich Rei zu. „Aus dir einen Menschen zu machen wird schwer, aber komm mit. Auf in die Arkade!" Damit nahm sie Rei an der einen Hand und Kaji an der anderen und war mit beiden schon bei der Tür draußen. Misato rief nur „Das muß ich sehen." schnappte Shinji Pen2 und lief den anderen nach. Die anderen fuhren gerade los, aber das war für Misato kein Problem. In der ersten Kurve hatte sie die drei schon eingeholt. Shinji wiederum war ganz bleich und froh, daß er das Frühstück schon längst verdaut hatte. 

Diesen Tag würde die Arkade nicht vergeßen. Fünf sehr merkwürdige Gestalten und ein Pinguin schafften es, ein Chaos sondergleichen zu veranstalten. Misato und Asuka suchten Rei immer neue schöne Sachen aus und überforderten Rei damit hoffnungslos. Kaji spionierte bei der Bademode und den Badesachen und packte noch ein paar sexy Sachen dazu. Pen2 räumte derweil die Reizwäsche für Rei aus, *Liebe auf der ersten Blick, denke ich mir* Shinji rannte eigentlich nur von der Gruppe um Rei zur Kaße und wieder zurück. Als er sich einmal etwas besorgte, schimpfte wieder Asuka, wieso das so lange gedauert hatte. 

Als Rei genug hatte, um über zwei Wochen jeden Tag andere Kleidung zu tragen, versiegte der Strom und Shinji kollabierte. *völlig zu recht* Inzwischen hatte Kaji noch einen Griller und andere -Details- beigesteuert. „Das waren intereßante sechs Stunden." #wumm# Shinji lag am Boden. „sechs Stunden?" „Ja" Rei war erledigt. Asuka trällerte vor sich hin und suchte etwas für sich aus. Misato war guter Laune und trug die letzten Sachen zur Kaßa. 

Shinji deckte sich dann noch mit neuen Batterien und CDs ein. Rei nahm ein paar Romane, Liebesgeschichten und drei Kochbücher, Asuka eine kleine Anlage und CDs. Auf Wunsch der Verkäufer/innen sammelten Misato und Kaji die drei Children ein und bezahlten den riesigen Berg von Papiertüten, Sackerl und anderem. Sie mußten ein paar Mal gehen, um alles in die zwei Autos zu schleppen. Nachdem alle sich in die Autos gedrängt hatten, fuhren sie zur Katastrophen WG. 

In der Wohnung wurde Shinji zum Eßen machen abkommandiert und die anderen schleppten alles ins Wohnzimmer, Asuka mit Rei die Sachen im Wohnzimmer. Dabei wurde ihr eines klar als sie die Reizwäsche entdeckte. Das war ihr Beweis für etwas, was sie schon lange wußte, ihr aber nie jemand geglaubt hatte. „Shinji du Baka Hentai. Was hast du Wondergirl da angedreht?!" „Ich?" Shinji kam ganz überrascht aus der Küchen und fragte ganz arglos „Was meinst du?" „Ja du! Wie würdest du das hier nennen?" schrie ihn Asuka auf die Unterwäsche deutend an. „ähm ... das lag doch bei den Sachen für die Kaßa." Kaji rettete Shinji „Ich habe gesehen wie Pen2 sich dort zu schaffen machte." Doch jener war unauffindbar. Bis Misato sich ein Bier holte. Den der Gute saß im Kühlschrank auf den Dosen und leerte seine dritte. Asuka floh in ihr Zimmer und sperrte sich ein. Kaji und Shinji packten die verdutzte Rei und flohen in Shinji's Zimmer. Kaum, daß die Türe zu war „PEN2 WAS HAST DU IN MEINEM KüHLSCHRANK ZU SUCHEN? UND WIESO TRINKST DU MEIN BIER? WER HAT DICH AUF DIESE IDEE GEBRACHT? MUßTEST DU REI DANN AUCH NOCH SO SEXY REIZWäSCHE ANDREHEN? WILLST DU DAS SHINJI DEN VERSTAND VERLIERT, WENN ER SIE SO SIEHT? ALSO ... haha ha ..." Rei war eindeutig schockiert, daß ein Mensch sich so gehen laßen könne, überstieg ihren Horizont. Die Jungs kannten Misato's Stimmungen schon zu genüge, aber heute waren sie ratlos. Normalerweise wäre es noch einige Zeit so weitergegangen, aber heute? Wie auf Kommando standen alle vier wieder im Wohnzimmer. Misato winkte Rei zu, die sich daraufhin zaghaft dem Major näherte. „Komm ich zeige dir, wie man Strapse anzieht." #WUMM# Asuka, Kaji, Shinji, und Pen2 lagen am Boden. Meinungsdrehung um 180° und das bei Misato. 

„Shinji ist das Eßen noch nicht fertig oder schon verbrannt?" sagte Asuka mit ihrer süßen Stimme, die keine Antwort zuließ. Shinji verschwand in der Küche und rief Kaji zur Hilfe. Kaji durfte die Teller reintragen und aufdecken. Shinji brachte dann das Eßen rein was auch eine lächelnde Misato und eine wieder normale *naja ich meine wie für Rei* Rei hervorlockte. Rei wühlte noch in ihrer Tasche herum und zog ein paar Tabletten heraus, die sie als Vorspeise schluckte. Zwei Schachteln warf sie gleich weg und bei den anderen hörte man sie „.. nur noch ein paar Tage" murmeln. Daraufhin begann das Hinunterschlingen des wohlverdienten Abendeßens. Pen2 war als erster fertig, knapp gefolgt von Asuka, die immer so schnell alles aß, als wollte es ihr jemand wegnehmen. Kaji zog währenddeßen Misato wegen der Unordnung auf, wobei Shinji deßen Kopf rettete, indem er Misato noch ein Bier hinstellte. Pen2 grub sich dann durch die Kleidung zu seinem Kühlschrank durch und verschwand darin. 

Shinji räumte nach dem Eßen noch weg, Kaji wies Misato auf etwas hin, die daraufhin aufwachte und ernüchternd rief: „Oh nein, nach 10 Uhr und ihr schläft immer noch nicht und Rei ist noch nicht gepackt!" Asuka die daraufhin wegsah, hatte auch noch nicht gepackt. „Asuka, Rei ihr müßt noch packen." „Aber Misato .." kam es von Asuka, „... es ist schon spät." ergänzte Kaji. Shinji fing gerade Rei auf, die wohl im Sitzen eingeschlafen war und hinten überzukippen versuchte. Sie öffnete gerade noch die Augen und lies sich aufhelfen. Shinji half Rei ins Bad und kam zurück aufräumen (das heißt Kleidung zusammenschieben und Geschirr in die Küche tragen). Asuka meckerte herum, daß Rei sich vorgedrängt hatte und suchte ihre Sachen aus dem Haufen raus. Als Rei aus dem Bad torkelte, schlüpfte Asuka gleich rein, damit ihr niemand zuvorkäme. Shinji richtete Rei das Bett auf der Couch her. Rei legte sich auch gleich hin. Nach Asuka wusch sich Shinji, Kaji verließ die Wohnung nach einem letzten Versuch Misato zu küßen. Nach Asuka wusch sich noch Misato und dann war Rei im Wohnzimmer allein. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Eine neue Umgebung und sie war wie immer allein. Sie hatte oft Albträume. Ja sie hatte sogar Angst davor, auch wenn sie es niemandem eingestand. Sie schlief an fremden Orten sogar noch schlechter als sonst. So mühte sie sich ab und schaffte es dann doch einzuschlafen, aber die Träume erwarteten sie schon. 

Sie war wieder im Eva, damals oben am Berg. Aber diesmal war sie alleine. Shinji, sie konnte ihn nicht beschützen, lag irgendwo zwischen den Trümmern von EVA-01. Der Engel hatte ihn erledigt weil sie zu langsam gewesen war. Sie hatte sich seinen Todeßchrei anhören müßen. Die Positronenkanone war auch zerstört. Sie hatte versagt. Die Menschheit würde sterben. Was machte es ihr da noch aus, daß der Engel nun auf sie schoß. Der Schmerz würde nicht ewig währen. Sie spürte noch, wie der Treffer die oberen Panzerschichten durchschlug ... 

Rei erwachte, schweißgebadet und in panischer Angst. Wo war sie, ihr Körper verkrampfte sich. Doch sie erinnerte sich. Sie war bei Ikari und Major Katsuragi. Der Abend der Pinguin ... Ob ich mich zu Ikari ... Shinji legen darf. Er achtet mich und scheint mich zu mögen. Er ist der einzige, der sich wirklich um mich kümmert. Ob ich mich wohl zu ihm legen darf? Leute schlafen öfters beieinander. Ob sie dann beßer schlafen? Kann ich mich einfach zu ihm legen? Ich lege mich zu ihm, er wird nichts dagegen haben *armer Shinji, Rei ist ja noch nicht aufgeklärt* Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür. „Shinji??" fragte sie unsicher wieso habe ich Angst, warum die Furcht davor, daß er mich wegschickt? Wieso mache ich das überhaupt. Vielleicht liegt es an diesem neuen Medikament. (Pille ist gemeint). Sie legte sich einfach zu Shinji unter die Decke, als sie keine Antwort hörte. Sie war sehr überrascht, als er sich zu ihr drehte und einen Arm um sie legte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Sie rutschte näher zu Shinji und wollte ihn auch umarmen, aber wußte nicht recht wie, daher unterließ sie es doch. Als Rei einschlief träumte sie nicht. Auch war das der erholsamste Schlaf, den sie seit langem gehabt hatte. Seit langem schlief sie wieder zum ersten Mal tief und fest. 

  
  


Tag 1: Es geht los! 

Als Shinji in der Früh erwachte, *der Arme, aber ich würde jederzeit mit ihm tauschen*, spürte er als erstes einen fremden warmen Atem im Gesicht. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Reis Gesicht. Wie friedlich sie außieht, zwar schläft sie und sie scheint wie immer aber da ist ein sanftes Lächeln. Moment mal! Wieso liegt sie in meinem Bett? ... und wieso umarme ich sie? .. warum liegt sie so nahe bei mir? Er atmete aus, sie öffnete die schläfrig die Augen und sagte „Morgen", monoton wie immer. Nicht, das Shinji etwas anderes erwartet hätte, aber als sie aufstand stellte er vier Dinge fest: 1) sie sieht umwerfend aus. 2) sie ist nackt. 3) ihre Haare sie wirklich blau. 4) sie will nackt aus seinem Zimmer spazieren. „Rei" Sie drehte sich um worauf er noch röter wurde. „Du solltest vielleicht etwas anziehen." Wieso? dachte Rei Daheim laufe ich auch so rum. Aber was soll's, ich tue es für Shinji Wortlos nahm sie eines von Shinji's Hemden vom Boden, zog es an und ging raus. Oh nein Hilfe, was werden die anderen dazu sagen? Asuka und Misato werden mich erwürgen! Er zog sich an und ging ihr nach. Sie war gerade dabei sich umzuziehen. Ein Vorgang den der Junge genoß. Vor allem dank Pen2 gutem Geschmacks, aber der Rest der Sachen fiel Rei wohl schwer. Nach einigen aufmunternden Worten nahm sie eine Hose mit dazu paßendem Hemd. Danach bereitete sie sich ihr synthetisches Frühstück (Tabletten). Er sah sich die Schachteln an und fragte sie: „Wofür sind die?" „Also das ist etwas fürs Blut, das ist ein Antibiotikum gegen Entzündungen der Wunden, das ist damit das Antibiotikum mir den Darm nicht zerstört und das ist die Pille." Shinji wurde wieder rot, als er das hörte. Um das zu vertuschen ging er waschen. Als er wieder rauskam, machte Shinji das normale Frühstück. Rei verschwand inzwischen im Bad. 

In Asuka's Zimmer piepste es und Shinji wußte, daß wieder diese mysteriöse Prozedur am Laufen war. #rumms# Asuka war wohl aus dem Bett gefallen. Der Junge schob das Gewand vom Tisch Was macht das hier? und ging zu Asuka's Tür. „Asuka, Frühstück." „Baka nerv nicht!" „Du mußt danach noch packen, oder willst du etwas dalaßen?" Er ging eßen. Rei kam gerade aus dem Bad, da schoß Asuka schon vorbei und rief ihnen noch zu „Wehe ihr spannt!" Bei Tisch bot er Rei, die ihre vielen am Boden verteilten Sachen betrachtete, an „Ich helfe dir wenn du willst" „Gut", kam es monoton wie fast immer zurück. Kein Danke, Kein gar nichts? Ich glaube, ich werde sie nie ganz verstehen. Asuka kam gut gelaunt aus der Dusche und sah Rei. Ihre Stimmung schwankte wieder. Asuka werde ich auch nie verstehen stellte der Junge nur fest. 

Nach dem stillen Frühstück (bis auf #mampf# #schluck# #gluck#) verschwand Asuka in ihr Zimmer zum Packen und Shinji räumte weg. Dann half er Rei Sachen außuchen. Einige der schönen und praktischen wurden auf einen Stapel geschoben, der Rest ladete im Zimmer des Jungen. Die wurden gerade eingepackt, als Misato aufstand. Jene murmelte „Guten Morgen. Hallo Rei wie hast du geschlafen?" „Danke, Shinji's Bett war sehr angenehm Major." Seine Gegenwart auch, sein sanfter Atem seine Hand auf mir. dachte sich Rei dazu. Der Junge bekam dafür die Panik, was würde Misato machen, wenn sie kapieren würde, daß Rei mit ihm in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte? Da klingelte es. Kaji mit zwei Mitarbeitern von Nerv, die das Gepäck nehmen sollten. Misato war im Moment noch ohne Frühstücksbier, deshalb schwer von Begriff. Asuka rannte aus ihrem Zimmer und warf sich Kaji um den Hals. Der schnappte die drei Kinder und ging zu seinem Wagen mit ihnen. Er hatte es geschafft, Ikari zu überzeugen, daß er sie fahren durfte. Sie stiegen gerade ein, als das Bier zu wirken begann. Als Kaji startete, erinnerte sie sich an Reis Worte - Danke, Shinji's Bett war sehr angenehm Major- Moment wieso Major, und wieso Shinji's Bett, das bedeutet das sie in seinem Bett lag. Aber Shinji war auch sicher drinnen ... das bedeutet ... „SHINJI; REI!" Der Junge wurde ganz bleich, obwohl sie schon fuhren, Rei war das egal und Asuka achtete nicht drauf. Nur Kaji stellte Mutmaßungen an. „Vergeßen, den Müll runter zu tragen? Nicht abgewaschen?" Nach fast drei Stunden Fahrt *Misa hätte eine gebraucht* kamen sie an. Misato hatte inzwischen Ritsuko angerufen und ihr davon erzählt. Jene stellte daraufhin einen Rettungstrupp für das 3rd Children zusammen, der 24 Stunden bereit sein mußte, falls Asuka das rauskriegen würde. Nur auf Misato's Frage, wie sie wißen wollte, wann der Trupp eingreifen müße, wußte sie keine Antwort. 

Die Nerv-Mitarbeiter luden aus und verschwanden wieder. Kaji packte noch einiges zusätzlich aus dem Auto. Einen Griller mit Kohle und Anzündern, Asuka einen Bikini und Rei ein Buch „Wild Things", *ich setze es nicht als bekannt voraus, aber wer's kennt, wird lachen, ich staune selber darüber, daß ich's hier eingebracht habe.* Shinji bekam Oropax, Wundsalbe, Verbandszeug und ein paar Beruhigungstabletten (für Asuka zum Frühstück falls sie mal zu lästig wird). Außerdem vertraute er Shinji noch etwas Whiskey, Wodka und anderen Alkohol an, nur Shinji war sich sicher, den nicht außchenken zu wollen. Auch ohne etwas zu trinken war Rei in letzter Zeit merkwürdig genug und Asuka war ohnehin eine wilde Furie. Einige andere nützliche Kleinigkeiten kamen hinzu. Außerdem noch Geld für alle und dann noch im geheimen Geld für Shinji von dem Kaji wußte, daß jener den Haushalt schmeißen würde. Dann fuhren sie noch schnell einkaufen und besorgten Nahrung und Getränke. Damit fuhren sie zurück, nicht ohne daß Kaji mit der Verkäuferin fllirtete und Asuka bös schaute. Unterwegs zeigte er ihnen den Weg, den sie dann zu Fuß gehen werden müßten um einzukaufen. Dann gab's für alle Schlüßel und für Shinji noch eine kurze übersicht, wo er was finden würde und drückte ihm die Gebrauchsanweisungen für Sauna und Whirlpool in die Hand. Damit verschwand Kaji und lies die Kinder allein mit den Einkäufen und dem ganzen Gepäck, das vor der Tür stand. Asuka sperrte auf und die drei gingen auf Erkundungsreise. 

Die drei gingen durch das Haus, WC und Bad (Dusche und Bad) vom Vorzimmer erreichbar. Dann ins Wohnzimmer mit Küche und Kamin, der etwas tiefer gelegt war. Rundherum eine Menge Polster und eine Couchgarnitur. Auch der Eßtisch war da. Da noch Zugang zur Veranda und zum Schlafzimmer. Draußen auf der Veranda waren der Whirlpool und die Sauna. „Wow, toll herrlich kam es von Asuka worauf Rei nur fragte „Was ist Das?". Daneben ein Badeteich mit Steg. Das Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett und einer Couch. „Was nur ein Bett? Das gibt's doch nicht nur eine Couch und ein Bett. Ich kann doch nicht mit Wondergirl oder den Baka Hentai in einem Bett schlafen!" „Dann schläft Shinji eben mit mir." kam es von Rei. Du willst mit diesem Perversen in einem Bett schlafen?" „Habe ich doch heute auch schon getan." #rums# Asuka saß total geschockt am Boden und hatte ihre Sprache verloren. Sie starrte Rei nur an und schien nach Luft zu schnappen. *ich glaub, mir würde es auch so gehen* Dem Hausherrn kam die Idee. Er rannte los und schnappte sich ein Glas und füllte es mit Whiskey (Tullamore Dew nur den Boden des Glases). Damit rannte er zu Asuka und kippte ihn ihr in den immer noch offenen Mund. Diese schluckte und hustete los. „Nein ich schlafe auf keinen Fall auf der Couch und was meinst du mit -du hast schon-? Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?" „Ja" kam es ganz ruhig von Rei. Shinji stammelte ganz rot „Nein, ... das stimmt nicht, sie hat nur mit mir in meinem Bett geschlafen." Asuka mußte sich darauf setzen. Diese Puppe und Shinji, das kann ich nicht zulaßen. Er wird ihr nicht widerstehen können und mich werden sie dann beim Schlafen stören. Ich will nicht zuhören müßen, wie sie meinen Shinji verführt. „Ich schlafe sicher nicht auf der Couch vergeßt das! Außerdem würdet ihr beide mich nur mit euren nächtlichen Tätigkeiten stören." Während Rei verständnislos dreinsah, wurde Shinji rot aber diesmal brachte er ohne zu stottern hervor „dann schlaf doch du mit Rei", beides brachte Asuka aus dem Konzept. „Aber ihr ist es sicher egal ob sie mit einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen schläft." „Dir etwa nicht?" kam es von Rei. „Arg, ... Ich kann nicht mit einem Jungen schlafen, was, wenn er in der Nacht über mich herfällt?" „Wir können uns abwechseln." meinte Rei daraufhin. Damit überraschte sie alle. Asuka meldete nach einer kurzen Pause zu Wort. „Ich teile meine Decke aber mit niemandem!" Nach einiger überlegung erschien dieser Vorschlag, trotz Asuka's Bedingung, allen als der beste. Vielleicht wäre auch noch ein Widerspruch gekommen wenn Asuka nicht gemurmelt hätte, Shinji ich habe Hunger!" 

Das Eßen wurde von Shinji ins Haus geholt und schnell wärmte er ein paar Retorten auf. Als er die anderen rief, beschwerte sich Asuka ausnahmsweise mal nicht, weil sie einfach zu hungrig war. Rei sah man es ohnehin nicht an, ob ihr etwas schmeckte oder nicht und Shinji war froh, daß Asuka nicht auf der Tatsache herumritt, daß er mit Rei in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Danach holten sie ihr Gepäck ins Haus Die Anlage im Wohnzimmer war groß genug. Daher stellte Asuka ihre im Schlafzimmer auf. Shinji brachte Griller und Zubehör im Schuppen unter, wo auch die Waschmaschine stand. Außerdem war da eine Axt und Holz für den Kamin. Dem Jungen war das aber im Moment aber nicht zu wichtig, da ihn der Rest des Hauses weit mehr intereßierte. 

Im Schlafzimmer hatten Asuka und Rei schon den großen Kasten okkupiert, was Shinji nicht störte, denn er hatte einige Sachen, die er lieber für sich behalten würde. *gg* Der Rotschopf oder Hausdrache vom Dienst erklärte es damit, daß sie nicht wolle, daß der -Baka hentai- in ihren Sachen stöberte. Shinji kannte ihre Sachen zwar vom Wäsche waschen, aber hatte nicht vor seinen Hausdrachen darauf hinzuweisen. Er schnitt alle weiteren Diskußionen ab, indem er sagte: „ich muß jetzt in die Küche einräumen" Er ging. Die Furie kühlte derweil ab und dachte daran, sich noch ein wenig in die Sonne an den Teich zu legen! Sie wollte sich umziehen, als sie sah, daß Rei immer noch da saß. Da sitzt sie und glotzt mich an .. steht die etwa auf Mädchen? Sie erwartet doch nicht, daß ich mich vor ihr ausziehe! „Rei kommst du mal?" ertönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Asuka wollte sich wieder aufregen, dachte aber Nein von den beiden laße ich mir den Tag hier nicht vermiesen. Damit zog sie sich um und schnappte sich das Badetuch, um es sich am Steg gemütlich zu machen. 

Rei ging inzwischen zu Shinji in die Küche. Der bat sie: „Kannst du mir mal beim Einräumen helfen." Sie sah ihn an, was der Junge als ein ja deutete. „Räum bitte die Sachen in den Kühlschrank ein." Shinji packte derweil andere Sachen aus, als er einmal hinübersah. Sie legte gerade das Mehl in den Kühlschrank. Der Hausmann stellte sich zu ihr und fragte sie beiläufig: „ du hast keine Ahnung von der Küche und vom Kochen, oder?" Das Ergebnis war ein etwas gequälter Gesichtsausdruck Reis. „Komm ich erkläre es dir mal schnell. Also was auf jeden Fall in den Kühlschrank gehört, sind Milch, alles Fleisch, Fisch, Käse und einige der Gläser." sie gingen das dann nacheinander durch. Dann erklärte er ihr, wieso Nudeln bei den Gläsern und Bechern fehl am Platz waren, auch holte er die Gewürze aus den Töpfen. Als dann endlich alles eingeräumt war, bat er Rei. „Kannst du mir bitte beim Kochen helfen, bevor unser Hausdrache erwacht?" Hausdrache? Wir haben Drachen dachte sich Rei. Shinji merkte, daß sie sich wiedermal nicht auskannte und meinte „Ich meine Asuka, das ist so eine Redensart, aber sag's ihr nicht weiter." „Shinji, du redest wieder so viel." „Gomen" „Nicht nötig und Danke." wieso bedankt sie sich? ... ist, ich glaube, das zweite Mal, daß sie sich bei mir für etwas bedankt. Damals wars der Tee. Sie sieht so eigentlich richtig süß aus. Ich freue mich, irgendwie neben ihr oder Asuka zu schlafen aber eigentlich wäre mir die Couch lieber, hätte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. „So Rei schau her, so schneidet man Gemüse. 

  


*Stunde und mehrere Geschnittene Finger später* #schnüff, schnüff# hmm das riecht lecker, ich glaube, ich sollte reingehen, bevor Shinji mir alles wegißt. Aber wenigstens ist er von alleine auf den Gedanken gekommen zu kochen. Aber Zeit wurde es schon dafür, bin schon ganz ausgehungert. Damit ging sie sich etwas überziehen, als sie ins Schlafzimmer, kam holte der Hahn im Korb gerade etwas aus seinem Kasten und verschwand dann wortlos ins Wohnzimmer. Jetzt ignoriert mit Shinji auch schon. dachte sich Asuka. Shinji brachte die Pflaster für Reis Finger, auch wenn die Blauhaarige eigentlich eher geschickt war, so waren die scharfen Küchenmeßer eher ungewohnt. Die Ausrede „Ritsuko kümmert sich darum" lies der Junge nicht gelten. Ritsuko war ja nicht da . Nachdem Shinji die vier Finger versorgt hatte, kam auch schon Asuka herein und setzte sich an Tisch. Das Eßen verlief wegen des riesigen Appetits und des anstrengenden Tages sehr ruhig. „Bravo Shinji gut gekocht! Könntest du ruhig öfter so machen!" „Bedank dich bei Rei, eigentlich hat sie den Großteil gemacht, ich habe ihr nur geholfen." Asuka verschluckte sich und mußte nun durch den Jungen gerettet werden der ihr nun auf den Rücken schlug. „Was sie hat gekocht?" „Ja sie ein Kochbuch genommen, eine Seite aufgeschlagen und gefragt, ob wir das kochen können." Nein, Wondergirl kann kochen und es schmeckt gut. „Morgen koche ich." Shinji wurde bleich *gg*. „ Asuka, ich dachte, ich sollte morgen kochen." „Baka sei ruhig, ich mache das morgen alleine!" „Gomen" Wondergirl wird sich wundern! Sie hat es mit Hilfe gemacht, ich werde das ganz alleine schaffen! „Morgen koche dafür ich!" sagte Asuka unüberhörbar. Ich werde es ihr zeigen. Ohne Kochbuch werde ich's machen, da werden die beiden staunen. Shinji wurde inzwischen bleich und murmelte verlegen: „Ich dachte ich sollte morgen kochen." „Baka sei ruhig morgen bin ich dran!" kam es bestimmt zurück. Der Junge wurde noch bleicher sagte aber bei Asuka's bestimmtem Gesicht lieber nichts mehr. 

Ein besorgter Shinji, er kannte Asuka's Kochkünste zu genüge, räumte den Tisch ab wobei Rei ihm half. Das abwaschen blieb aber an ihm hängen da Rei nicht recht wußte wie sie ihm helfen sollte. Nach der Arbeit wollte er sich etwas Ruhe gönnen würde aber bereits im Türrahmen von Asuka aufgehalten. „Baka" der genannte mußte schlucken, „Ja Asuka?" „Du weißt sicher wie man den Whirlpool bedient. Ich hätte nämlich große Lust ihn auszuprobieren." „Moment ..." „Third ich will aber baden!" „Gomen ich gehe schon." Shinji beschloß das Asuka sobald sie im Pool saß ungefährlich war und er dann in ruhe außpannen konnte. Er verschwand im Schlafzimmer wo Rei sich gerade um zog. Mit einem Schnellen Seitenblick schnappte er den Stapel mit den Gebrauchsanweisungen um ihn sich draußen durchzusehen. Nachdem er das gewünschte eingeschaltet hatte meinte Asuka nur das er das nächste mal schneller machen solle. Nun verschwand die Rothaarige um sich einen Bikini anzuziehen bei dem der Junge als sie zurückkam ganz große Augen bekam. Nun setzte er sich auf die Schaukel und genoß die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. 

Rei kam dann auch heraus und setzte sich zu Asuka in den Pool wobei sie den Jungen genau ansah, Asuka die über den Zuwachs in -ihrem- Whirlpool nicht erfreut war verkneifte sich aber einen Kommentar. Auf einmal hörte sie Wondergirl fragen „Wieso betrachtet er den Sonnenaufgang so" „Argh First erschrecke mich nicht so! Hmm setz dich einmal zu ihm und dann wirst du es wißen." was ist los, jetzt gebe ich Wondergirl schon Tipps wie sie ein Mensch wird. Wobei was schadet es sie hat hat keine Ahnung vom Leben und wird es nie schaffen mir Shinji auszuspannen, ... nein was ist heute mit mir los wenn sie will kann sie diesen Baka haben, und noch mit Schleife rundherum. „Du magst ihn?" „Weiß nicht" kam die Antwort der Blauhaarigen. „Shinji komm rein" rief Asuka ihm zu. Der wurde knallrot denn der Gedanke mit zwei hübschen knapp bekleideten Mädchen regte seine Phantasie an. Dann aber ging er sich schnell umziehen und stieg gerade hinein als Asuka ihn packte und unter Waßer drückte. Kaum tauchte der Junge auf und machte ein Gesicht wie ein begoßener Pudel spritzte Die Rothaarige ihn voll wobei auch Rei ihren Anteil abbekam. Der Angegriffene schoß zurück und im nu war eine Spritzerei im Gange die ihresgleichen suchte Rei die schweigend daneben saß und mittlerweile auch schon ihren Anteil geschluckt hatte fragte sich nur Wieso lachen die beiden so, was ist daran so lustig. Asuka die merkte wie Wondergirl die beiden verwundert ansah, konnte nicht anders und packte den Jungen und zog ihn zu sich wobei sie nicht darauf achtete das er mit ihr in Berührung kam. „Shinji schau mal, man merkt das sie keinen Schimmer hat was wir hier machen und denkt, ein wirklich seltener Anblick. ... Du Baka was machst du so Nahe bei mir" damit versenkte sie ihn, aber er griff zu und Asuka kreischte auf. Daß dürfte wohl den Begriff kitzlig erklären dachte sich Rei während sie wieder eine Ladung Waßer abbekam. Nun hatte Asuka Shinji gepackt und versuchte ihn zu ertränken. Sollte ich Shinji helfen oder nicht schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Als sie merkte wie der Junge mit den Armen ruderte gab sie Asuka einen Schubs. Shinji tauchte laut nach Luft schnappend auf und verschwand aus der Reichweite. 

Die Furie wollte schon auf Rei losgehen stellte aber dann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fest: „Shinji du hast eine Verehrerin!" Shinji rutschte daraufhin weg und mußte wieder gerettet werde. Hochrot torkelte er dann Richtung Bad. Nur wilde Gedanken begleiteten ihn, Warum griff Rei ein? Wieso dreht Asuka sofort durch? Das war erst der erste Tag und wer weiß wann wieder ein Engel auftaucht. Wenn es einen Gott gibt dann soll er einen seiner Engel senden. 

Inzwischen beschloß er schlafen zu gehen während Asuka und Rei noch im Pool lagen. Rei schloß die Augen und entspannte sich. Als Asuka einige Zeit später ging ermahnte sie Rei „Wondergirl nicht schlafen sonst ertrinkst du noch." Rei aber schien sie nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie war gerade in Gedanken versunken, sie hatte zwar gewußt das Shinji nett war, aber er war fast schon wieder fürsorglich. Sogar Asuka konnte manchmal nett sein, stellte sie fest. Die Rothaarige schien es zu gewohnt zu sein den Jungen herumzukomandieren und zu ärgern. Sie träumte so vor sich hin als etwas ihre Stirn berührte, da ihre Gedanken gerade in einem für sie ungewöhnlichem Weg waren. Zuckte sie zusammen und hörte dann ein „Danke Ayanami ich hatte eigentlich schon geduscht." In seinem inneren aber war ihm etwas anders. Nein jetzt habe ich sie erschreckt, warum muß immer mir so etwas paßieren. „Da bitte ein Tee für dich." „Dan will jemand nett sein und du bestrafst ihn dafür, ... hahaha" Asuka hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch. Shinji beschloß etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und ging zu Asuka. „Asuka du bist auch nicht viel beßer, aber ich mag dich trotzdem." Damit umarmte er sie und zog sie an sich. Als er merkte das die Furie langsam begriff was er getan hatte lies er los und flüchtete ins Bad. Asuka Die anfangs noch total überrascht schoß ihm einen Schuh hinterher. „Shinji du Baka, wehe du kommst mir unter die Augen." Rei nippte an ihrem Tee und stellte fest das er diesmal leicht süßlich frisch schmeckte. Vielleicht etwas Zucker und Zitrone, und eine andere Sorte. Ikari scheint mich zu mögen. Irgendwie wurde ihr bei diesem Gedanken leichter. 

Der Junge zog sich inzwischen wieder um und wurde dann von Asuka angefallen kaum das er in der Tür stand. Aber er kam recht glimpflich davon. Asuka hatte den Eimer aus der Sauna geholt und über ihm ausgeleert. Der Junge zog sich im Schlafzimmer wo er erschrak und feststellen mußte das es nur zwei Decken gab. Nur zwei Decken! Asuka killt mich wenn ich mit unter einer Decke liege, mit Rei wird sie auch nicht teilen wollen. Ich laße den Mädchen beide und lege mich auf die Couch. Ein paar Pullis werden auch reichen. Der Junge nahm noch seinen SDAT-Player und deckte sich zu. 

Rei trank inzwischen aus und stieg aus dem Whirlpool um sich was zum anziehen zu holen. Da sah sie Shinji im Bett liegen. Er sah so unbekümmert aus und so ruhig. Sie zog sich eines der Nachthemden an die sie mitbekommen hatte und ging zum Badezimmer. Im Wohnzimmer sah Asuka Rei an und stellte fest „Das hat Kaji ausgesucht, stimmt's?" „Ja." „Dachte ich mir. Es ist fast durchsichtig." Nachdem sie beide gewaschen waren gingen die Mädchen schlafen. Wo Asuka feststellte „Es gibt nur zwei Decken? Das war sicher Misato's Idee!" *falsch Ritsuko's nur so nebenbei* Rei legte sich unter eine Decke und Asuka nahm die andere Hoffentlich kommt Wondergirl nicht zu mir während ich schlafe, aber Shinji ist ihr sicher lieber. Naja mir wäre er es auch ... aber noch lieber alleine! Damit schlief die Rothaarige ein. Rei blieb noch einige Zeit liegen stand dann auf und zog sich an. Und nahm den Pulli von Shinji und deckte ihn mit ihrer Decke zu. Dann ging sie raus und setzte sich auf die Schaukel. Sie wickelte sich in den Pulli Riecht nach Ikari, stellte sie erleichtert fest. Nach einiger Zeit kam der Junge raus. „Wartest du auf den Sonnenuntergang?" sie sah ihn nur an. „Danke für die Decke aber ich denke das du sie lieber nehmen solltest. Die Nacht ist etwas frisch. Damit wickelte er sie noch zusätzlich in die Decke. Der Junge ging schon als er ein leises „Danke Ikari." hörte. „Shinji reicht." sagte er. „Gute Nacht Ayanami" „Rei" Der Junge sah ins Zimmer und zog sich um: Wenn ich die Nacht überleben will sollte ich vor Asuka aufwachen. Sie sieht richtig süß aus wenn sie schläft, so friedlich. Damit legte er sich vorsichtig zu Asuka. Er streifte ihren Arm woraufhin sie sich zu ihm drehte. Er wollte schon zur Wand ausweichen da schlang sie einen Arm um ihn und legte den Kopf auf ihn. Eines ihrer Beine lag zwischen seinen. Er versuchte vorsichtig unter ihr hervorzukommen woraufhin sie sie sich noch mal bewegte und nun fast auf ihm oben lag.Verdammt sie ist so warm, ihre Beine, ihre Brüste und dann noch diese Erregung. Wieso konnte sie nicht in die andere Richtung rollen. 

äußerst beunruhigt schlief er ein. Rei schlief gar nicht. Asuka hingegen träumte hingegen von ihm und ausnahmsweise schlug sie sie ihn nicht. Sie schlief auch sonst sehr gut! 

  
  


Tag 2: Das Erwachen 

Der Junge hatte Pech. Asuka hatte hervorragend geschlafen und erwachte sehr früh, gerade als es begann zu dämmern. Sie öffnete die Augen und Kuschelte sich dann enger an Shinji der der einen Arm um sie um sie gelegt hatte. Wie süß er außieht. Moment Shinji? ... mit mir unter einer Decke? ... Was macht er da? Wieso? Ich mache lieber nichts, schließlich habe ich nicht vor zuzugeben das ich auf ihm lag. So aufstehen, wo ist eigentlich Wondergirl? Auf der Couch war die Blauhaarige nicht. Da Asuka nicht verantwortlich für das verschwinden von Kommandant Ikaris Liebling sein wollte stand sie auf zog sich an und sah ins Wohnzimmer. Da war sie mal nicht. Erst auf der Schaukel draußen sah sie eine den Sonnenaufgang betrachtende Rei. „Hast du die ganze Nacht hier draußen unter Decke auf den Sonnenaufgang gewartet?" „Ja" Deshalb lag er unter meiner Decke. Hoffentlich ist er klug und plaudert es nicht aus." „Morgen hörten sie es verschlafen von der Tür zum Schlafzimmer kommen. Der Junge setzte sich zu Rei und Asuka zögerte kurz und lies sich dann auf der anderen Seite des Jungen nieder. Rei warf den andere beiden etwas von Deck zu und kuschelte sich zu dem Jungen. Shinji erstarrte was Asuka dazu brachte nach links zu sehen und sie feststellen lies. „Shinji du hast eine Verehrerin" Aber im nächsten Augenblick gesellte sie sich dazu und legte ihren Kopf auf seine andere Schulter. Shinji wußte nicht was er machen sollte. Also tat er was er am besten konnte, nichts. „Wenn du das jemandem erzählst bist du tot." Der einzige dem bei diesem Sonnenaufgang nicht wohl war, blieb Shinji. 

Nachdem die Sonne hinter den Bergen hervor war meinte er, „ähhhmm ... ich sollte Frühstück machen!" „Gute Idee Baka geh schon. Rei lies ihn etwas später los und der Junge ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Als er fertig war rief er die beiden Mädchen wobei dann ertönte das gewohnte Piepsen, aber diesmal doppelt. Asuka wurde wie immer rot und nervös. 

Im Schlafzimmer Drückte sich Rei 4 Tabletten aus verschiedenen Schachteln heraus, wobei sie eine Schachtel dann zerdrückte und mitnahm. Asuka hielt sie aber kurz auf. „Du nimmst auch die Pille?" „Ja" Damit war die Sache für Rei erledigt, für die Rothaarige noch nicht ganz. Für sie stand damit fest, daß das ganze eine Verkupplungsaktion war. Aber nicht mit ihr, Asuka Soryu Langley. 

Das Frühstück verlief recht ruhig, Shinji weil er Asuka nicht beim denken stören wollte, Asuka weil sie angestrengt überlegte und Rei weil sie ohnehin wenig sprach. „Asuka brauchst du noch was zum kochen?" „Baka, wieso sollte ich kochen?" „Gomen, ich dachte wegen Gestern." „Baka auch wenn's ein wunder ist das du dachtest, diesmal ist's ein weiteres Wunder das du recht hast." Hoffentlich kann ich es, sogar Wondergirl kann es. Ich darf mich nicht blamieren! Schließlich bin ich Asuka Soryu Langley. „Ich mache Schnitzel mit Kartoffelsalat. Da Wondergirl kein Fleisch ist kann sie den Salat haben." Wieder zum Laufburschen gewendet meinte sie „Also ich brauche Schweinßchnitzelfleisch, Mehl, .... *Rezept auf Anfrage*" Also beweg dich bei deinem Tempo wirst du sicher Stunden brauchen." „Gomen bin schon weg" und er ging wirklich. 

„Laß mich raten, die Pille hast du von Ritsuko und Misato hat dich dann aufgeklärt." „Ja" „Bei mir war's daßelbe." Rei sagte immer noch nichts dazu und schien nicht zu begreifen was Asuka wollte. „Dir ist nicht zu helfen." meinte der Hausdrache resignierend. Rei räumte noch den Tisch ab wie sie es bei Shinji gesehen hatte und zog sie dann um und legte sich auf die Schaukel. Als dann Asuka rauskam staunte sie nicht schlecht. Immerhin lag sie im Bikini da. Auch wenn im Schatten. „Rei komm in die Sonne, es ist wärmer." „Ich vertrage wenig Sonne." „Dann nimm eine Sonnencreme, komm einfach her." Wieso muß ich die Lehrerin Spielen? Kann das nicht wer anderer machen. Wobei lieber ich als das ein zweiter Shinji geboren wird. Aber immerhin benimmt sich sich nicht mehr so oft wie eine Puppe. Rei kam mit einem Badetuch und drei verschiedenen Sonnencremen zu Asuka. „Hinlegen ich creme dir den Rücken ein. Asuka machte sich an die Arbeit und verwendetet dabei die stärkste. Faktor 30. Bei so einem Bleichgesicht kann man ja nie wißen. Sie ist wie ein kleines Kind das Leben lernt. 

Shinji hatte es inzwischen nicht leicht. Ihm war heiß und er war unterwegs zweimal vom Weg abgekommen. Aber da er eine beßere Orientierung besaß als Misato *ist nicht schwer* und als Asuka *auch wenn es keiner wußte, fand er immer noch zurück zur richtigen Strecke. Als im Geschäft ankam war ihm heiß obwohl es draußen noch nicht mal so schlimm war. Er gab die Sachen in ein Einkausfwagerl und bemerkte das er nicht daran gedacht hatte einen Rucksack mitzunehmen, denn mit Einkaufßäcken eine Stunde bergauf gehen konnte einfach nicht angenehm sein. An der Kaßa sagte die Verkäuferin, eine recht hübsche 25 jährige, „Shinji Ikari?" „Ja woher?" „Ein süßer Bärtiger hat mir den hier für dich dagelaßen." Damit gab sie ihm einen Thermorucksack. In dem würden die Sachen sicher sogar in der größten Hitze noch kühl bleiben stellte der Junge fest. Kaji danke das wenigstens du mitdenkst damit bezahlte er und wollte sich auf den beschwerlichen Heimweg machen. „Hast du seine Nummer?" wollte die Verkäuferin noch wißen. „ähmm, glaube nicht. Ich müßte nachsehen." Eine gute Stunde Später war er angekommen. Einmal einräumen und Duschen später trat er auf die Veranda. Von dort sah er die beiden feschen Schnecken auf dem Steg in der Sonne brutzeln. 

Er ging auf sie zu da sah Asuka auf und kam auch entgegen. „Bevor du etwas sagst, ich brauche deine Hilfe im Gegensatz zu ihr und zum anderen wage es ja nicht sie zu Wecken." Seit wann nimmt sie Rei in Schutz? Die hat echt nen Sonnenstich. Er ging sich umziehen während Asuka es sich in der Küche bequem machte. So gut wie das möglich war. Der Junge legte sich inzwischen zu Rei. In der Küche angekommen merkte sie das Ihr Baka eigentlich schon einiges hergestellt und vorbereitet hatte. Wie zum Beispiel Kartoffeln gewaschen und Zwiebeln geschält. Fürs zweite war sie ihm sogar dankbar. Nin machte sie sich auf die suche nach dem Deutschem Kochbuch das sie sich insgeheim gekauft hatte. Als sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte legte sie das Buch vor sich hin und machte sich an die Arbeit. 

  


*Kurzfaßung, Asuka vs. Küche* 3 geschnittene Finger später und 2 Stunden mehr auf der Uhr waren die Schnitzel in allen Varianten von roh bis verbrannt. Aber wenigstens der Salat sah gut aus. Nach einem Vorsichtigen kosten stellte sie fest das der ihr hervorragend gelungen war. Auch wenn's einer auf -Alt Wiener Art- war. Sie mußte einfach stolz auf sich sein. Das erste mal im großen Ramen gekocht und zumindest ein Teilerfolg. Und dann noch mit Japanischen Zutaten ein Europäisches Gericht. Sie ging auf die Veranda und rief nur „Eßen Fertig." Shinji stand auf und stützte Rei die einen Augenblick außah als würde es sie gleich vom Steg werfen. Drinnen stürzte sich der junge aufs Eßen während Rei zuerst vorsichtig den Salat untersuchte und Asuka's „Ist nicht giftig." ignorierend ganz vorsichtig kostete. Dann aber ordentlich reinhaute. Sie nahm sogar Nachschlag, was Die Köchin angesichts des mageren Körperbaus ziemlich nachdenklich stimmte. Sie nahm auch mit Genugtuung Komplimente entgegen, nur Shinji's Frage „Wann kochst du wieder" stimmte sie nachdenklich. 

Nach dem Eßen lehnten sich die drei zurück und entspannten sich erstmal. Dann aber begann der Junge abzuräumen wobei auch Rei helfen wollte dann aber sich wieder schwankend niederlies. Als Asuka vom umziehen zurückkam zeigte Shinji Rei gerade wie man den Wischmobb richtig hält. Dabei umarmte er sie. Was Asuka ihren Augen nicht glauben wollte war: Wondergirl war knallrot so wie Shinji sie umarmte. Abgesehen von der Gesichtsfarbe aber blieb alles gleich, in ihren Augen glaubte die Rothaarige etwas wie Verträumtheit zu sehen. Kaum hatte der Junge sie losgelaßen verschwand auch die Gesichtsfarbe. Asuka überlegte inzwischen wie lange sie es aushalten würde so von ihm umarmt zu werden bevor sie ihm ein schmieren würde oder einfach dahinschmelzen würde und in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Der Herzensbrecher vom Dienst widmete sich inzwischen dem Geschirr im Abwasch. Asuka hatte genug gesehen und legte sich wieder raus. Sie hatte einen Liebesroman mitgenommen den sie nun las, Als sie eine Szene überflog wo von Kaminfeuer und gemeinsamen Beieinander liegen die Rede war überlegte sie wie es wohl wäre wenn sie mit Shinji vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer liegen würde. Sie wurde kurz in ihren Gedanken gestört als Rei dahergeschwankt kam und sich auf ihr Badetuch legte. Shinji überlegte inzwischen wegen eines kleines Feuers im Kamin am Abend. Aber dann fiel ihm die Sauna ein. Eine kleine Runde in der Sauna konnte sicher nicht schaden. Weshalb er gleich zu der Gebrauchsanweisung griff und sie sorgfältig studierte. Rei stieg ins Waßer abkühlen und wurde dann von Asuka überschwemmt als diese genau neben ihr einen Bombe hinlegte. Rei die inzwischen dazugelernt hatte machte es Asuka nicht einfach, sich spritzte Asuka voll als diese auftauchte. Im nu war eine vergnügliche Waßerschlacht im Gange. Shinji nütz die Gelegenheit und beschloß eine -entspannende Schwitztur- zu machen. Rei und Asuka hatten inzwischen genug vom warmen Waßer und tauchten auf um sich abzutrocknen und gingen einträchtig etwas anderes trinken als nur Seewaßer. Wobei Rei so außah wie immer, bis auf ein leichtes schwanken. Shinji goß derweil in der Sauna auf und lehnte sich zurück. Asuka bediente sich am Kühlschrank während Rei sich immer noch schwankend nach dem jungen umsah. Der blieb verschwunden. Asuka fragte dann aber Rei „Rei hast du nachdem ich dich eingecremt habe noch mal nachgeschmiert?" „Nein" „Dann würde ich sagen du hast einen Sonnenstich." Als Rei sie einfach nur ansah. „Schau dir deine Beine an. Erinnert irgendwie an Krebse." „Geh erst mal kühl duschen und dann nimm eine Pflegecreme, und bleib der Sonne heute und Morgen fern." Die Blauhaarige drehte sich um und ging einfach. Wieso kann Wondergirl nicht einfach danken wie jeder andere normale vernünftige Mensch? Nachdem Rei getan hatte wie ihr gesagt wurde legte sie sich auf die Schaukel und döste ruhig dahin. Da Asuka fad war und sie den Jungen ärgern wollte suchte sie ihn, aber dieser blieb verschwunden. Rei war eher gelaßen Ikari würde sich nicht ohne eine Nachricht entfernen und da es bald wieder dämmert wird er sicher wiederkommen. Asuka rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in der Gegend rum. Der Gesuchte döste inzwischen in der Sauna gemütlich vor sich hin, in Gedanken ganz weit weg. Von einer friedlichen Welt ohne Engel und Evas, aber mit Asuka und Rei. 

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte die Rothaarige die Sauna, nein Ort an dem sie noch nicht geschaut hatte. Sie riß die Tür auf und sah den Gesuchten nackt auf einer Bank liegen. Am Rande stellte sie fest das er eigentlich gut bestückt war und auch sonst eigentlich beßer außah als man es erwarten würde. Hauptsächlich war sie nur zu überrascht um auch nur annähernd etwas zu machen. Rei sah Asuka versteinern und schwankte in ihre Richtung und stellte wie Asuka fest das Ikari eigentlich beßer gebaut und bestückt war als man erwarten würde. „Shin Shinji?" fragte Asuka vorsichtig Ich weiß nicht wie er das macht aber er sieht zum anbeißen aus. „Hmmm.?" kam die Antwort. Was zum Teufel mache ich da? Ich starre diesen nackten Baka Hentai an. Damit wandte sie sich hochrot ab, vergaß aber die Tür zu schließen. Sie schoß an Rei vorbei die in der Tür stehen blieb. Die betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erregung, Intereße und Verwirrung. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie am Tag davor nackt vor dem Jungen gestanden war. Vielleicht war es für ihn genauso gewesen. Der Junge wankte zum Steg rüber, immer noch nackt zu seinem Badetuch rüber und kletterte ins Waßer sich abkühlen. Asuka die ihn vom Wohnzimmer aus beobachtet hatte beschloß daraufhin ihm das Badetuch zu klauen. An Rei vorbeigehend raunte sie dieser zu „Mal sehen was er ohne Badetuch machen wird." Und rannte auf den Steg schnappte es sich und winkte dann damit dem Jungen der sich an der Leiter festhielt da er nicht schwimmen konnte. Er Rief ihr zwar einiges zu aber sie lachte nur. Erst als er begann wieder rauszukommen setzte bei ihr Panik ein. „Shinji du Exhibitionist!" „Ich komme raus und hole es mir zur Not einfach von dir." Asuka lies es am Steg fallen und rannte hochrot davon. Der junge kam ebenso rot raus und wickelte sich umständlich ins Badetuch. 

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer wo Rei wieder in ihren Tabletten herumdrückte. Er nahm seine Sachen und ging sich ins Bad umziehen, in so einem Haus mit zwei spannenden Mädchen war man ja fast nirgends sicher. Asuka hatte sich derweil etwas beruhigt und studierte den Inhalt des Kühlschranks, da sie aber nicht wußte was sie wollte, überlies sie die Entscheidung Shinji. Wenns ihr nicht paßte konnte sie ja immer noch meckern. Rei traute sich noch nicht so recht alleine in der Küche zu hantieren, auch wenn ihr das alles andere als bewußt war und wartete deshalb auf den Chefkoch. Als dieser endlich auftauchte sagte Asuka in einer ihrer Stimmen denen man nichts abschlagen konnte,zumindest wenn man den nächsten Tag erleben wollte, „Shinji ich habe Hunger." „Etwas Geduld bitte" kam es zurück während er aus dem Kühlschrank einige Sachen holte und dann damit auf die Veranda ging. Rei sah von einem der vielen Polster aus zu wie der Junge rausging und folgte ihm dann raus um sich auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu legen. Die Schaukel. Draußen ging er ums Haus herum zur Garage und holte den Griller raus. Den schleppte er dann zur Veranda, Dann noch Kohle, und die Anzünder. Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachte er damit die Kohle zum glühen zu bringen. Asuka wurde inzwischen ungeduldig. Der Junge kam rein und ging wieder zum Kühlschrank, verschwand dann wieder auf der Veranda. Asuka reichte es. Sie wollte wißen was da draußen los war. Ob er und Wondergirl vielleicht. Naja er würde ja sicher gerne, aber Wondergirl, nein nie .. oder vielleicht doch?? ... ich muß das verhindern. Was sah sie draußen. Einen Shinji der versuchte Kohle zum glühen zu bringen und eine Rei die auf der Schaukel lag und ihm dabei zusah. Asuka wenn du schon da bist kannst du das Feuer übernehmen ich muß noch was holen. Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte ging er wieder Richtung Garage. Rei stand auf und folgte ihm. Was Asuka in ihrem innerem nicht gefiel. Aber den wahren Grund für ihre Besorgnis konnte sie sich nicht eingestehen. Ebenso wenig wie Rei wußte wieso immer in Ikaris Nähe sein wollte. 

Shinji und Rei kamen bald zurück und schleppten einen Campingtisch und im zweiten Anlauf noch drei Campingseßel die sie beim Griller aufstellten. Asuka hatte inzwischen den Griller soweit das man schon das Eßen drauflegen konnte. Rei legte sich wieder hin (ihr schwindelte immer noch recht leicht) und Shinji holte jetzt für sich und Asuka Fleisch und Fisch, während Rei mit Mais und Zwiebeln vorlieb nehmen mußte. Nicht zu vergeßen die Kartoffeln auf dem Feuer. Recht schnell begannen die Sachen so gut zu riechen das Asuka schon ein halbrohes Steak verschlingen wollte. Dann legte er noch ein paar belegte Brote zum durchwärmen für Rei drauf, freilich erst etwas später das diese nicht so lange brauchten. Endlich ertönte das worauf die beiden Mädchen lange gewartet hatten. „Erste Ladung fertig." Asuka antwortete gleich darauf „Noch ein bißchen länger und ich wäre verhungert du Baka." grinsend entgegnete dieser „Dann mach doch das nächste mal selber." und hielt ihr ein Steak hin. Sie verkniff sie eine Antwort angesichts solcher Argumente und murmelte ein leises „Danke." Worauf Shinji fast das Brot runterfiel das er Rei geben wollte. Alles in allem wurde es eine recht vergnügliche Runde vor allem weil der Junge einfach ungewohnt gut drauf war. Er lachte und scherzte das den anderen beiden Angst und Bange wurde. Sie waren solches von ihm nicht gewohnt. Es wurde ein schöner Abend mit Griller Moskitos und Duftkerzen zur Moskitoabwehr (wieder mal Kaji's verdienst). Dann als sie mit dem Eßen fertig waren und die Sonne auch schon untergegangen ging Asuka ins Bad während Shinji den Tisch abräumte und Abwusch wobei Rei ihm half. Er war fiel zu vergnügt um sich etwas darauf zu denken aber Rei fühlte sich einfach zufrieden in seiner Nähe. Ein sehr seltenes Gefühl bei ihr. 

Als sie fertig waren holte der Junge zuerst noch Holz für den Kamin während Asuka aus dem Bad kam und Rei darin verschwand. Dann nahm er noch etwas von der Glut aus dem Griller und gab sie auch in den Kamin in der Hoffnung daß das Feuer angehen würde. Was er auch erstaunlicherweise schaffte. Er lies sich auf einem der Polster nieder die die Couch um den Kamin bildete und wurde bald von einer frisch gewaschenen gut riechenden Rei dazu bewegt etwas rüber zu rutschen. Sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand in dem sie wieder intereßiert las. Und das im Sinne des Wortes im zu Füßen liegend. Asuka zog sich anscheinend wieder um. „Was ließt du da?" fragte er Rei. „Ein Buch über Sexualität und sexuelle Praktiken." kam die schnelle Antwort. Auch wenn ihre Stimme normal war so ruhig konnte er trotzdem ein starkes erröten nicht verhindern. Asuka setzte sich neben ihn. „heute schlafen wir beide regulär in einem Bett und ich warne dich Baka wenn du es wagst mich auch nur zu berühren bist du ein toter Baka Hentai!" Shinji dem bei dieser Ansage alles andere als wohl war, beschloß lieber nichts darauf zu sagen. Er holte sich einen Saft und brachte auch den anderen welchen. ich schlafe wieder mit Shinji ... argh .. was ist eigentlich schön daran. Der wartet sicher nur darauf dann ich einschlafe bevor er über mich herfällt ... wobei ein intereßanter Gedanke wäre es ja Shinji inzwischen Warum wieder sie, Ayanami ist zwar direkt aber wenigstens muß man vor ihr keine Angst haben. Wobei in letzter Zeit benimmt sie sich merkwürdig. Vielleicht liegt das an dem Buch. Asuka ist auch Komisch in einem Moment ganz lieb im nächsten will sie mir den Hals umdrehen. Rei Das heißt das ich morgen dann mit Ikari in einem Bett schlafe. Es war so schön bei ihm zu liegen daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen... dann dieses Feuer wie schummrig da einem wird, wenn er jetzt einen Arm um mich hätte. Bevor er da war, war alles viel einfacher. Aber trotzdem soll er bleiben. So hing jedes der Children seinen Gedanken nach. Rei schmiedete verträumt Pläne in denen sie das Vokabular der Buches benütze. Kuscheln, Küßen waren schon zwei sehr intereßante Sachen, sie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken Shinji zu küßen obwohl es warm war. Shinji, es klang irgendwie beßer als Ikari, persönlicher. Dem Jungen war aber das ganze nicht geheuer den Reis Kopf lag auf seiner rechten Hand und Asuka's Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Als das Holz niedergebrannt war ermunterte er die Mädchen aufzustehen mit dem Ergebnis das er Rei fast tragen mußte und sie auf der Couch einschlief noch bevor er sie zugedeckt hatte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Asuka in Unterwäsche die auf ihn zuging ihm die Hose runterzog und das Hemd aufknöpfte. „Ich habe auch nicht mehr als laß deine Boxershort an, außer du willst sie ausziehen und komm her womit sie sich ins Bett legte, Als sie bemerkte das ihre Worte weder seine Erregung bremsten noch ihn beruhigten riß sie ihm nicht den Kopf ab wie er erwarte hätte sondern murmelte nur verschlafen „Wie süß." Damit kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn. Der Junge konnte aber bis Mitternacht nicht schlafen. *Ich würde jederzeit mit ihm tauschen* 

  
  


Tag 3: Entdeckungen mit Folgen 

#Piep, Piep, Piep# #Piep, Piep, Piep# Nein nicht wieder diese dämliche Pille .... Shinji, aaarrgh ... Ich liege ganz eng an ihm und er ist nur in Boxershorts ... ich habe nur mein Nachthemd an. Schnell weg bevor er aufwacht. Rei gab geb gerade von sich „Heute Abend die letzte." womit sie wieder eine Schachtel zu warf. Asuka hielt gerade die Schachtel mit der Pille in der Hand als sie von Shinji „Du nimmst die Pille genauso wie Rei?" hörte. „Du Baka Hentai, spannst schon wider. Na warte..." Sie hob beide Hände als sie merkte wie Shinji knallrot wurde. Sie hatte ihr kurzes Nachthemd an und als sie die Hände hob ... wurde es zu kurz. *an alle. Heute Sadismus pur. Aber wie? Werdet ihr noch sehen.* Was nun paßierte war so ungewöhnlich das sogar Rei von der Couch fiel. Asuka wurde knallrot, sogar noch mehr als Shinji und sie sprang nicht mal an die Gurgel. Sie lies nur die Arme sinken und schnappte sich paar Sachen zum anziehen und verschwand im Bad. Ihre Haarfarbe ist auch echt. schoß es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Um dem Rothaar so wenig Grund wie möglich zu geben ihn umzubringen beschoß er ihr schnell was zum Frühstück zu machen. Derweil im Bad. Dieser verdammte Baka Hentai starrt auch noch hin, ... aber es schien ihm zu Gefallen. Wieso genieße ich das so? Das hätte jedem Jungen gefallen. ... Ob er Rei auch schon so gesehen hat? ... Wenn er das irgendwem erzählt ist er mehr als tot. 

Der Pechvogel machte Frühstück, oder versuchte es denn Rei kam immer noch nackt (war vorher keinem Aufgefallen) in die Küche die Verpackungen der Medikamente entsorgen. Die Tomate vom Dienst stotterte dem Blauhaar zu „Rei wen du dir bitte etwas anziehst wenn du nicht mehr im Bett liegst. Du bist sehr hübsch aber ich bitte dich, Asuka bringt mich noch um." „Ich gefalle dir so? War die überraschte Antwort." „Ja ... Nein, du bist immer hübsch!" Ohne weiteres Wort verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer. Ich brauche Hilfe! stellte Shinji fest. Misato ist keine gute Idee, Kaji ich muß ihn heute anrufen. Beim einkaufen. So mache ich es. 

Rei kam wieder. Offenbar hatte Misato ihre Drohung vor zwei Tagen wahr gemacht. Sie trug einen sehr knappen Mini, durchsichtige Bluse und Reizwäsche und Strapse. Diesmal kleckerte sich der Junge den Tee über die Hände. Asuka kam auch schon aus dem Bad. Sie trug wieder ihr gelbes Sommerkleid. Das dem Problemkind so gefiel. Ich werde heute sterben dachte sich dieser. Das Frühstück verlief sehr ruhig bis auf das die Furie ihn noch ein paar mal angiftete und Palatschinken zu Mittag haben wollte. „Mit allem Drum und Dran. Zum Nachtisch bitte Eispalatschinken mit Schokosauce." Nach dem Frühstück half Rei wieder beim Aufräumen und Abwaschen. „Ikari?" „Hm?" „Mein Rücken brennt, schmerzt so komisch." „Du hast einen Sonnenbrand, ich gebe dir etwas bevor ich gehe." „Soll ich mit?" „Nicht nötig. Schau das das vergeht, außerdem solltest du der Sonne fernbleiben." Moment mal, sie wollte mitkommen.? Rei Ayanami und einkaufen? Die Sonne hat ihr wirklich nicht gut getan. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, kontrollierte das sein Rothaarig nicht drinnen war und holte ein kühles Gel. „Damit eincremen es kühlt und lindert. Wenn du raus mußt nimm die stärkste Sonnencreme die du finden kannst." Der Junge nahm Kaji's Nummer den Rucksack, das Geld und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Der Weg kam ihm sehr kurz oder er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten endlich mit jemandem normalerem zu reden. Die erste Telefonzelle war besetzt und eine andere sah er nicht in der Nähe. Also wartete er. Endlich drinnen versuchte er es bei Kaji daheim. Natürlich niemand. Hatte der nicht ein Handy? Shinji blätterte panisch nach Kaji's Nummer. Dann wählte er sie. „Hallo Shinji?" „Was woher?" „Niemand sonst ruft diese Nummer von der Telefonzelle in der Gegend an." „Kaji ich habe Riesen Probleme!" Dachte ich mir. Ich komme, geh inzwischen einkaufen. Wir sehen uns im Cafe an der Ecke." #Klack# aufgelegt. Shinji legte den Hörer auf und ging Kopfschüttelnd shoppen. 

Als er rauskam stand Kaji mit dem Wagen vorm Geschäft. „Kaji was soll ich machen?" „Was machen die beiden?" „Rei spaziert nackt umher und Asuka wechselt zwischen aufreizend und einem Drachen der einem Engel Angst machen würde." „Was meinst du?" „Ich habe heute Asuka nackt gesehen, und sie hat mich nicht mal umgebracht. Rei spaziert nackt in der Gegend rum folgt mir auf Schritt und Tritt und kuschelt sich regelmäßig an mich." „Aha und das gefällt dir nicht?" „Doch, aber wie lange wird das gut gehen? Asuka dreht wegen Rei durch und die beiden Mädchen zusammen machen mich fertig." Kaji erwiderte daraufhin mit einem Grinser. „Wow, gratuliere du hast das geschafft was die meisten Jungs deiner Klaße sich wünschen." „Ich habe das Gefühl ich habe es mit schwarzen Witwen zu tun." „Also du übertreibst." Kaji bearbeitete den Jungen noch eine halbe Stunde und gab den Jungen noch Tipps zum anmachen und überleben. Langsam solltest du gehen damit es realistisch außieht. Als Shinji reinkam hatte er gleich ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Im Wohnzimmer lag Rei am kalten Kamin und blätterte in ihrem Buch. Asuka war nirgends zu sehen, dafür hörte man an der Musik aus dem Schlafzimmer das sie in der Nähe sein mußte. Shinji räumte die Sache ein und begann seine Vorbereitungen fürs Mittageßen. Rei stand auf und sah ihm zu. Dem Jungen wurde unheimlich. Rei sah hinreißend aus aber trotzdem. Die Stimmung im Hause stimmte nicht. unbewußt begann er ihr zu erklären was er tat. Als die Palatschinken fertig waren begann er mit dem füllen. Er füllte sie mit Speck, Schinken, Käse, Pilzen und auch Süßem. Dann sandte er Rei Tisch decken, was sie mittlerweile auch schon recht gut hinbekam. Dann ging er Asuka holen, er öffnete die Tür und #Klatsch# lag er am Boden. Die Wange brannte und er schmeckte Blut. So fest hatte er selten eine abgekriegt. #Wumm# nun lag er im Wohnzimmer. Der Drache stampfte ihm nach und zeigte ihm etwas, die Kondome. „Du perverser Hund nur ausnützen und ins Bett kriegen." Rei kam herbei und stellte sich zu den beiden. „Du hast Kondome und hoffst sie zu verwenden!" Rei fragte „Meint ihr Sex?" „Was Rei? Ja, .. Nein, ich meine Vergewaltigung!" „Wenn man es will ist es ist keine, oder?" Asuka wurde bleich „Ja, aber..." Rei ging zum Tisch und meinte nur, „Eßen wird kalt." Shinji nützte die Gelegenheit und flüchtete um zu flüchten und sich an Tisch zu setzen. Er aß hastig um vor der finster blickenden Asuka zu flüchten. 

Die Mahlzeit verlief entsprechend ruhig, aber in einer Atmosphäre die einem Psycho-Thriller alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Der Junge war schnell fertig und flüchtete. Die Umgebung schien ihm sicherer als Das Haus mit den beiden Mädchen. Er beschloß den Expreßlift zu suchen damit er für den Notfall einen schnellen Fluchtweg hatte. Er wußte nur das der Lift irgendwo in der Nähe im Wald war. 

Derweil beendete Asuka das Eßen. „Egal was, der Junge kann was! Gut wars. ... Aber wenn du es ihm sagst bringe ich dich um." Diese schluckte den Bißen runter „Du würdest mich töten." „ähm .. nein ... ich meine." „Eine Redensart?" „Ja." Als Rei fertig war trug sie die Sachen weg wie sie es bei Shinji gelernt hatte und wusch auch gleich ab.. Asuka machte sich inzwischen am Whirlpool zu schaffen und setzte sich dann hinein nachdem sie ihren Bikini angezogen hatte. Als dann Rei kam, sich vor ihren Augen auszog wurde sie rot. Als sie sich dann noch neben sie setzte und fragte „Darf ich dich was fragen?" schwante ihr schlimmes. 

Inzwischen hatte Shinji den Lift am Rande einer Lichtung gefunden. Es gab sogar eine Zufahrt von der anderen Seite aber das intereßierte den Herzlich wenig. Intereßanter fand er daß Misato und Ritsuko dort bei einigen Sicherheitsleuten herumstanden. Was er hörte erstaunte ihn. „Alles ruhig Frau Major. Wir haben den Jungen lebend einkaufen gesehen." „Gut, das Haus Haus weiterhin nicht beachten und kontrollieren ob Shinji, .. ich meine third Children noch lebt." „Kaji sagte daß der Junge einige Probleme hat." Sagte Ritsuko während die beiden in Shinji's Richtung gingen. Der Junge wollte sich schon melden als Misato anfing zu reden. „Ich mache mir sorgen um Shinji." „Er wird es schon schaffe, hoffe ich." erwiderte Ritsuko „Immerhin ist er mit zwei Mädchen dort." „Ritsuko ich fürchte Rei wird versuchen ihn zu verführen und Asuka ihn dafür umbringen ... wenn er noch lebt" „ähmm ich lebe noch!" „AAAhhhhh ... erschrecke uns nicht so!, und was machst du überhaupt hier?" „Ritsuko zu Misato „Er ist klüger als ich dachte." Misato zu Ritsuko „Naja der natürliche Selbsterhaltungstrieb." „Shinji?" „Ja Misato?" „Was hat Rei damals in deinem Bett gemacht." „ähhm ..." Nein was mache ich jetzt,.. das was ich am besten kann „Danke Misato das du dir Sorgen gemacht hast aber ich muß aber wieder zurück sonst fällt es auf." Damit drehte er sich um und flüchtete. Ritsuko verhinderte das Misato ihm nachlief und weiter fragen stellte. Als er wieder daheim war sah er die beiden Mädchen im Whirlpool sitzen, wobei Rei irgendwie zufrieden außah und Asuka verzweifelt dreinsah. Der Junge wußte zwar nicht was Rei nun wieder getan hatte aber konnte mit Asuka mitfühlen. Im Wohnzimmer legte er sich hin und schlummerte ein. 

Einige Zeit später trat die gequälte Furie den Rückzug an. Das Gespräch mit Rei war sehr nervenaufreibend gewesen. Sogar zu sehr um Shinji zu ärgern der schlafend im Wohnzimmer lag. Wieso rege ich mich immer auf? Ich kann zwar nicht anders aber wie er mich betrachtet hat. Irgendwie gefiel mir das, und gestern Abend war auch schön. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist, ich und dieser Baka. Nein das geht nicht, eine Asuka Soryu Langley mit einem einfachen Shinji Ikari. Außerdem sollte er schon längst Abendeßen machen. Damit ging sie zu ihm und stützte sich neben ihn. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr „Shinji, aufwachen, ich habe Hunger." Im Unterbewußtsein des Junge meldete irgendwas Gefahr. Adrenalin wurde ausgeschüttet der Blutdruck und der Puls stiegen und die Gehirnströme veränderten sich und verließen Rem um zu Streßströmen zu werden. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Was er sah war genauso fürchteinflösend wie Engel für ihn aber bei weitem schöner anzusehen als die richtigen Engel. Aber deshalb bei weitem nicht weniger furchteinflößend. Asuka mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nur knapp über ihm. Er schoß hoch #Wumm# double Knockout. 

Als Shinji erwachte hatte er höllische Kopfschmerzen und sah in Reis Gesicht. Daß Daßelbe nicht noch einmal geschah lag nur daran das er keine schnellen Bewegungen zusammenbrachte. Im Hintergrund hörte er Asuka fluchen. Er wollte aufstehen und Eis holen schaffte es aber nicht. Asuka sank immer noch fluchen gegen einen der Polster. Im nachhinein viel ihm nicht ein wann Rei seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. Asuka stand dann auf um ins Bad zu torkeln, als sie wiederkam verkündete sie den Beiden. „Das Bett gehört euch aber meine Decke gehört mir!" womit sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Der Junge der das nicht mitbekam und überhaupt die ganze Zeit recht Banane war erwachte aus seinem Schlummerzustand mit dem Nachteil das die Kopfschmerzen wieder seinen Kopf zu sprengen schienen. Dann sah er Rei ... mein Kopf liegt in ihrem Schoß. Was wieso? Der Zusammenstoß. Er fragte „Wie gehts Asuka?" Rei der es einen Stich gab aber die sich beherrschte antwortete „Ich glaube sie schläft." Der junge versuchte aufzustehen wäre aber sicher wieder gelegen wenn Rei ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.. Sie schleppte ihn zum Bett, seine Einwände mißachtend und zog ihn aus (nicht ganz wie ihr schon wieder denkt) als er unter der Decke lag ging sie sich waschen. 

Als sie wieder zurückkam sah sie ihn in der Küche stehen. Er genoß gerade ein paar Tabletten um dieses Pochen in seinem Hirn los zu werden. Dann torkelte er zum Bad, diesmal sogar übersehend das Rei mal wieder unbekleidet war. Sie wußte nicht wieso aber Rei wäre es lieber gewesen er hätte sie angesehen und es bemerkt. Er kam dann wieder, legte sich hin und bekam nicht mal mit wie Rei sich an ihn kuschelte. Den Pyjama mißachtend da sie ohnehin nicht mit Asuka im Bett lag. 

Die Anstrengungen des Tages schlugen zu und der Junge schlief sofort in einen Tiefschlaf. Rei war aber neugierig. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und holte das Buch her. Dann zog sie ihn ganz aus und betrachtete ihn ganz genau mit dem Buch in der Hand. Einiges berührte sie um die beschriebenen Reaktionen zu Testen und war erstaunt als sie feststellte das sie sogar im schlaf stattfanden. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde legte sie das Buch weg. Machte das Licht aus deckte ihn zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Dann küßte sie ihr Dornröschen auf die Lippen und flüsterte „Schöne Träume mein Liebster!" 

  
  


Tag 4: Der Albtraum geht weiter! 

Shinji erwachte. Er war nackt. Er lag auf dem Bett. Er war zugedeckt. An ihn gekuschelt lag Rei. Sie war eng an ihn gedrückt. Sie war nackt. Sie sah so unglaublich süß aus. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf Shinji gelegt. Sie hatte Ihre Hand auf eine sehr empfindliche Stelle gelegt. Diese Stelle reagierte -natürlich- sofort. Shinji versuchte von Rei loszukommen. Rei fing an zu schnurren. Shinji versuchte noch weiter weg zu kommen. Rei kuschelte sich noch fester an ihn. Die Stelle wurde noch erregter. So schlimm war es bisher noch nie gewesen. Aber der Besitzer des Problems hatte Glück. Rei seufzte im schlaf und drehte sich um. Der Junge sprang schnell auf und deckte die schöne Rei zu. Sie machte noch eine Drehung und lag wieder ohne Decke da, in all ihrer Pracht. Das war dem guten nun zu viel. Einen Augenblick überlegte er ob über sie herfallen sollte besann sich aber dann eines beßeren und deckte sie wieder zu. 

Der Junge drehte sich um und sah Asuka. Die Decke lad am Boden und das Nachthemd war völlig verrutscht. Das war ihm zuviel. Er warf ihr die Decke über und flüchtete unter die eiskalte Dusche, wo er eine Viertelstunde verblieb. Unter der Dusche danke ihm auch die Beule vom Tag davor für die Kühlung und er erinnerte sich, eigentlich erinnerte er sich nicht wie er ins Bett gefunden hatte. Vermutlich hat Rei mir geholfen und mich ausgezogen, jetzt herrscht zwar ausgleich ich habe sie gesehen und sie mich. Aber irgendwie macht mir das Angst. damit verließ er die Dusche und zog sich an. Der Junge machte ein größeres Frühstück und gedachte in schweigender Trauer PenPen'ß der nun mit Misato's Eßen auskommen mußte. Damit nahm er ohne zu denken ein Glas goß einen Whiskey ein und sandte dem Pinguin einen Toast zu „Auf das wir beide das überleben. Was er nicht wußte das dieser weiter weg genau das selbe machte und gerade ein ganzes Glas kippte. Nun richtete er einen Brunch her, Eier Speck Toast, Käse, und vieles mehr was sich noch im Kühlschrank fand. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer lies er offen in der Hoffnung das die Gerüche die Mädchen wecken würden. 

Er hatte sich zu Tisch gesetzt als wieder die Erinnerung für die Mädchen läutete und er Asuka's „Verflucht" hörte. Sein Leben war ihm zu wichtig um etwas dazu zu sagen und er nahm einfach einen warmen Toast und strich einen Streichkäse drauf in der Hoffnung das Asuka sich am Frühstück auflaßen würde und nicht an ihm. Was nun kam erstaunte ihn, Rei hatte eines seiner Hemden an und Asuka krabbelte auf allen vieren hinterher über Kopfschmerzen klagend. Ihre Beule war mit der Shinji's vergleichbar. Der Junge seufzte stand auf um seinem Hausdrachen eine Aspirin zu holen während dieser umständlich auf den Seßel kletterte. Als er nachdem er ihr die Tablette übergeben hatte ein danke hörte war er sich sicher das der heutige Tag furchtbar werden würde. Eine gut gelaunte Asuka am morgen bringt Kummer und sorgen. 

Nachdem alle satt waren und zufrieden, naja fast alle, räumten Rei und Shinji die Reste weg und der Junge staunte nicht schlecht als Rei anfing abzuwaschen. Sie machte ihre Sache auf sehr gut. Bis auf ein zwei Tricks die ihr der Junge noch zeigte. Asuka nahm die Decke und legte sich auf die Schaukel. Während Rei noch abwusch bereitete er sich die Sauna vor. Er hatte sie gerade eingeheizt und sich reingesetzt als Rei hereinkam. Und sie schien betrunken. Dem Jungen war dies zu viel und er wollte sich nachdem sein normales denken wieder eingesetzt hatte aus dem Staub machen. Aber da sank Rei von der Bank, sie kollabierte vor seinen Augen. Die Hitze, der Alkohol. Daß war zuviel für sie. Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf bevor er die Tür öffnete und Asuka aus ihren Tagträumen warf. Diese wurde rot als sie ihn sah, dann wollte sie ihn schon umbringen wegen Rei aber er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck und meinte nur „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, hilf mir sie aufs Bett zu legen." Hochrot, was sicher nicht an der nackten Rei lag, half sie Shinji Rei ins Zimmer und aufs Bett zu legen wo er gleich in die Küche rannte und einen kalten Fetzen holte und ihn Rei auf die Stirn legte. Asuka schnauzte ihn dann an. „Shinji zieh dir was an oder ich springe dich jeden Augenblick an und glaub mir Third Children ich meine es ernst." Zu Asuka's Glück merkte der Junge nicht wie sie es gemeint hatte sondern in der brutalen Version. Er schnappte sich seine Badesachen und seinen SDAT zum Steg eilte. Asuka blieb zurück kümmerte sich um Rei während sie in den Kochbüchern nach etwas einfachem aber eßbarem suchte. 

Rei erwachte wieder zum Leben und Asuka hatte ein Rezept gefunden das ihr richtig erschien und das sie zum Mittageßen machen würde. Zutaten waren auch da. Sie überlegte warum sie den jungen so anziehend fand. Shinji hatte indes ganz andere Sorgen. Er wünschte sich einen Engel der ihn endlich von dem ganzen erlösen würde. Er hatte von den beiden Mädchen eigentlich genug, sie waren ihm auf die Dauer einfach viel zu anstrengend. Und vor allem zu unberechenbar. Er hatte immer gewußt das Mädchen für eine überraschung gut waren, aber daß war zuviel des Guten gewesen. Rei war aufdringlich und Asuka, war eben Asuka nur noch extremer und schlimmer. Sie schwankte zwischen einem absoluten Monster und einem verliebten Teddybären. Eine sehr merkwürdige Mischung. verliebt! schoß es dem jungen durch den Kopf was wenn Asuka oder Rei wirklich in mich verliebt sind? Oder noch schlimmer beide? Sie sind so fesch und beide sehr erregend wie ich oft genug bemerkt habe. #rotwerd# aber beide halte ich einfach nicht aus. Rei wirkt zwar harmlos und brav aber anscheinend haben sie jetzt ihre Beruhigungstabletten abgesetzt ... ja das muß es sein. Ich wette Asuka will nur wieder beweisen daß sie alles beßer kann als Rei. Ich brauche einen Engel und das bald... So verbrachte Shinji die Zeit in der Sonne hinglühend und nachdenkend. So Zeit Eßen zu machen. Der Junge stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er bekam einen Schreck als er Asuka und Rei einträchtig kochen sah, aber wie! Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. Viele Töpfe lagen herum, Gemüseteile flogen durch die Gegend, der halbe Herd war mit Sauce bekleckert. Die Spüle war schon lange übergegangen, aber das merkwürdigste war: Die beiden arbeiteten Hand in Hand. Vielleicht brachten die Tage hier doch etwas. Misato und Ritsuko wären vermutlich froh darüber aber Shinji war ganz anderer Meinung. oh nein, getrennt sind sie schon anstrengend genug, aber was wenn sie gemeinsam auf mich losgehen ... Dann bin ich überhaupt geliefert! Shinji beschloß sich wieder rauszulegen um seine bevorstehende Konfrontation mit der dreckigen Küche und dem Duo der Verwüstung zu sammeln. 

  


(Rückblende) *damit ihr wißt wieso die beiden gemeinsam in der Küche stehen* Da Shinji in der Sonne lag und eine -laßt mich in Ruhe Stimmung- verbreitete beschloß die Rothaarige sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Sie hatte es schließlich schon einmal *wörtlich* geschafft und ein weiteres sollte kein großes Problem sein. Aber zuerst sollte sie nach der Puppe schauen. Kommandant Ikari wäre sicher sehr sauer wen seinem Liebling was zustoßen würde. Also marschierte sie wohl oder übel ins Schlafzimmer und stubste Rei mal an. Diese öffnete auch tatsächlich die Augen „Gut daß du lebst, ich habe schon befürchtet Kommandant Ikari würde uns wegen Mordes erschießen laßen." „Ahms nghsda" nuschelte Rei, was auch immer das hätte bedeuten sollen. Asuka wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen da ertönte ein #rumms# Rei lang am Boden und kroch ihr auf allen vieren hinterher und an ihr vorbei in Richtung Bad. Der Hausdrache wurde indes zur Köchin und sah sich die 'noch' ordentliche Küche an. Da kam Rei aus dem ad wieder. Sei näherte sich Asuka torkelnd. Sie fragte „Was mache ich falsch?" Asuka verstand nicht Was meint Wondergirl da? Moment, meint sie unsere Gespräche Steg über Jungs und Sex? Daß kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso darf ich mich um die Aufklärung kümmern? Asuka schwieg dazu und begann alles fürs Kochen herauszulegen. Rei nahm wortlos einiges davon und begann ihr zu helfen. Asuka „Rei?" „Hamm?" „Du willst ihn verführen, stimmt's?" „JA." kam es wie immer zurück, aber Asuka die hinsah merkte das Reo rot war. „Wondergirl du siehst aus wie eine Tomate!" lachte sie daraufhin. „Du willst ihn doch auch haben!" stellte Rei fest. Nun wurde Asuka auch zur Tomate. „Was, wie kommst du darauf, ich und dieser Baka." „Die Art wie du ihn ansiehst. Wie du ihm nachschaust und immer wißen willst was er macht und wo er ist. Auch wie du mich ansiehst wenn ich ihm näher bin als du." Was? Dafür das Wondergirl eine Puppe zu sein scheint versteht sie sich verdammt gut auf Gefühle. Sie nennt alles beim Namen und hat keine angst davor. Vielleicht sollte ich mal wirklich ernst mit ihr reden „Du hast recht, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen oder zeigen. Du wiederum zeigst es zu sehr." Sie erntete nur einen verständnislosen Blick von Rei. „Er ist schüchtern und anders als andere Jungs in seinem alter. Er ist weder Pervers noch aufdringlich. Wenn man ihm zu direkt oder nahe kommt verschreckt man ihn nur." Rei bedachte einen Augenblick das ganze dann „Ich soll es vor ihm verbergen, so wie du?" Damit brachte sie etwas auf den Punkt was Asuka sich nie eingestehen wollte. Sie konnte dem Jungen ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen. „Nein, .. nein sei einfach nett zu ihm aber mach es langsam sonst glaubt er noch du wärest krank, aber ich werde mich auch um ihn kümmern." „Autsch" „Rei was ist los?" „Wieder geschnitten." Asuka sagte darauf lächelnd „Ich wußte nicht das eine Puppe ein Mensch sein kann." Rei entgegnete ihr ohne zu zögern „Ich wußte nicht das ein Hausdrache auch ein Mensch sein konnte." Asuka begann zu lachen „First ich wußte nicht das du Humor hast. Weißt du wir machen es uns schwer. Shinji ist der einzige Junge der nicht sofort die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen würde uns beide zu verführen. Aber ich bin sicher er würde nicht nein sagen." Rei sprang für Shinji in Bresche „Da irrst du dich!" „Er ist männlich." „Trotzdem." „Du meinst er hat dich nicht berührt oder angefaßt als du bei ihm Gelegen bist?" „Er lag einfach nur neben mir und hielt mich im Arm." „Hmm, Wondergirl koste die nudeln ob sie durch sind." Einen Augenblick später meinte Rei „Noch etwas. Asuka redete dann noch viel über normale Jungs und sie besprachen Shinji im besonderen." 

  


(Rückblende aus)  
Shinji wollte grad wieder gehen als Rei sich umdrehte und ihm zurief „Eßen ist fertig" Der Junge deckte schnell den Tisch auf, daran hatte keine der beiden gedacht.. „Ich wußte wir haben was vergeßen." kam es von Asuka. Dann stand alles am Tisch und die Blicke der beiden Köchinnen waren voller Erwartung auf den Jungen gerichtet. Er traute sich zwar nicht so recht zu kosten, sie hätten ja einen Liebestrank reinmischen können oder so. Schließlich traute er den beiden mittlerweile alles zu. Wider erwarten war es sehr gut. Er lobte sie schnell um dann wie ein Irrer über das Eßen herzufallen. Die drei schafften doch tatsächlich weit mehr als die Hälfte obwohl die Mädchen mehr als neun Portionen gemacht hatten. 

Nach dem Eßen machte sich der eigentliche Hausmann an die Arbeit während Asuka und Rei dem Erfinder der Fernbedienungen dankten. Rei die immer wieder mit ihrer Ausdauer und Zähigkeit alle überraschte stand bald auf um dem jungen zu helfen. Asuka stöhnte auf als sie das sah aber gesellte sich doch zu den beiden. Die Kämpfe um die Gunst des jungen hatten hiermit begonnen. Shinji betrachtete seinen Hausdrachen schockiert als sie helfen wollte. Ihre Worte halfen ihm nicht gerade beim entspannen. „Euch beide kann man nicht alleine laßen, wer weiß wie lange das dann dauern wurde." Was dem jungen nicht auffiel weil er sich wieder der Arbeit widmete war, das beide Mädchen rot waren und ihm immer wieder -heiße- Blicke zuwarfen. Als der junge sich danach wieder zum rösten in die Sonne legte kamen ihm die Mädchen sehr bald nach. 

Dem Müden Hausmann blieb ein Schlummer nicht vergönnt da beide Mädchen hinreisend außahen. Sie hatten anscheinend die knappesten Bikinis gekauft die sie finden konnten. Ein Umstand der den Jungen dazu bewegte sich rasch auf den Bauch zu legen als sie mit dem verteilen der Sonnencreme begannen. Da waren Rei lange Beine, dort Asuka's Oberkörper hier ein knackiger Hintern und dann noch diese Lippen die Küßen einluden. *ich will dahin* Als sie wegsahen sah er seine Chance und sprang ins Waßer. Als Nichtschwimmer hielt er sich an der Leiter fest. Asuka die er schon lange wurmte meinte. „Er schläft in der Mitte aber unter weßen Decke?" Rei antwortete darauf nur „Er entscheidet." „Dann nimmt er sicher deine weil er vor mir Angst hat." „Wenn du wüßtest." kam es von der Blauhaarigen. „Er wird leider deine nehmen weil dir weniger zutraut als mir." „Wieso sollte er mir weniger zutrauen als dir du Puppe!" fauchte die Furie. Rei entgegnete ruhig „Du bist schüchtern" dann fester „Ich nicht" Da blieb Asuka die Sprache weg. Ich bin nicht schüchtern! ... Ich bin Asuka Soryu Langley ich schaffe das. Sie stand auf und wollte zu Shinji gehen, aber sie konnte nicht. „Schüchtern." hörte sie es leise hinter sich. Asuka kamen die Tränen und rannte ins Haus und warf sich aufs Bett. Shinji staunte nicht schlecht als er Asuka im Schweinsgalopp im Haus verschwinden sah. Er kam wieder rauf und riß sich von Reis Anblick los um zu sehen was mit seiner Kratzbürste los war. 

Er marschierte ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich neben den Hügel unter dem er Asuka vermutete. „Asuka?" „Verschwinde!" Mittlerweile wußte der Junge es beßer als das. Es raschelte und die Decke rutschte zur Seite. Asuka sah ihn direkt an „Ich sagte ..." „Wieso weinst du Asuka?" unterbrach er sie. „Wegen dir und jetzt hör endlich auf mir ..." erst jetzt fiel dem Mädchen auf was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Auf Shinji's betretenen Blick hin wollte sie das ganze erklärten „Nein du hast nicht getan sondern es war so ich..." sie verstummte und war knallrot. Mist ich hätte es ihm fast gesagt das ich ihn will und ... liebe. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Damit warf sie sich hin und zog die Decke wieder über den Kopf. Den jungen lies daß in einer sehr merkwürdigen Lage. Neben ihm, zu, greifen nahe lag ihr Unterkörper nur mit dem Bikini bedeckt. Eine Berührung, Nein .. ich kann das nicht. Nein schon wieder diese Erregung." Er wollte aufspringen rutschte aber aus und flog wieder zurück. 

Unter seiner Hand spürte er den Bikini, er strich sanft über die Haut wo der Bikini aufhörte. Einerseits glücklich andererseits über sich schockiert. Asuka's Reaktion war ihm überhaupt unbegreiflich, sie zuckte zusammen um sich dann zu entspannen und laut zu seufzen. Sie warf die Decke weg und sah einfach hinreißend aus wie sie so dalag. Der Junge strich ihr sanft (und heftigst zitternd) über den Bauch, jeden Augenblick befürchtend das sie ihm den Hals umdrehen würde. Aber die Rothaarige hatte keine Kontrolle über sich. Sie schmolz unter seine Berührung einfach dahin. Nein ich kann es nicht zulaßen das er mich so berührt dachte sie fieberhaft aber es ist sooo Schöönn. .. Ich würde es ihn so gerne sagen das ich nicht will das ich nicht will das nie aufhören soll. Jetzt sollte er mich sanft küßen .. und ich ihm sagen wie sehr ich ihn begehre und lie ... nein ich kann daß nicht ... wie angenehm sich seine Hand anfühlt, wie prickelnde Schauer seine Fingerspitzen auslösen. Shinji strich ihr gerade über die Beine wozu er sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Wenn mich er jetzt küßen würde, ich würde vergehen. Was nun? Er legt sich zu mir. .. nein ich kann mich nicht wehren, er zieht mich zu sich .... er deckt uns zu und ich kann mich nicht wehren ... ich will mich nicht wehren. Sein Arm legt sich um mich, ich sollte mich an ihn Kuscheln. Den Kopf auf Seine Schulter seine Brust legen. Sie brachte es sogar unter großer Anstrengung und zitternd zustande sich an den Jungen zu kuscheln. Minutenlang rührte sich keiner der beiden, bis Shinji merkte das sie eingeschlafen war. ein kleines Mittagßchläfchen in Ehren dachte er sich. 

Da kam Rei herein. Diese machte ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht legte sich aber schnell zu ihm und kuschelte sich auf der anderen Seite an ihn. Rei schloß die Augen und schien auch schnell dem Sandmännchen zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Shinji indes lag noch wach. Ihm fiel etwas aufIch habe die zwei schönsten Mädchen meiner Klaße wenn nicht der Schule an meiner Seite und in meinen Armen, die anderen würden mich vielleicht bis auf Toji umbringen. Er konnte bei diesem Gedanken nur lächeln Sie sind echt süß wenn sie mal friedlich sind. Könnten sie ruhig öfter machen *er meint friedlich sein, nicht an ihn kuscheln* Damit wanderte auch er ins Land der Träume. 

Asuka erwachte als erste. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, blau. Die Verwirrung dauerte nicht lange an, nämlich bis ihr wieder einfiel das sie Shinji, diesen Versager, gekuschelt eingeschlafen war. Sie überlegte gerade ob sie ihm eine für die Umarmung schmieren sollte, oder vielleicht Rei die sich einfach dazugelegt hatte. Da bewegte sich Rei. Sie kuschelte sich in den Baka richtig hinein. Asuka setzte sich auf und starrte Rei an. Die Puppe kann lächeln, vielleicht kann sie das nur im Schlaf. es war ein erfurchtgebietender Moment, den sie bei bestem willen nicht stören konnte. Dan entspannte sich Rei wieder. #grml# meldete sich Asuka's Magen, sie hatte HUNGER. Sie kniff Shinji in die Wange. Der setzte sich auf und warf dabei Rei aus dem Bett. „Was?" brachte er noch nicht richtig wach hervor! Asuka schrie ihn an „Ich habe HUUNGER:" Vom Boden her ertönte ein zustimmendes „Mmhhmm" „Gut ich gehe." meldete der Junge resignierend. „Und beeil dich!" „Bin schon weg". Er stand auf und ging sofort zur Küche. Rei kletterte wieder ins Bett und deckte sich zu, Asuka setzte sich zum Tisch und beobachtete den Jungen ihn immer wieder antreibend. 

Der Junge machte nur ein Paar belegte Brote die er auf den tisch stellte um nach Rei zu rufen. Asuka griff gleich zu, während der Junge noch auf die Schlafwandlerin wartete. Er freute sich schon auf die Couch, endlich wieder alleine und ohne Mädchen, in frieden schlafen. Sie waren einfach zu riskant, sie änderten zu oft ihre Meinung. Er wünschte sich bald einen Engel bevor er vom Training zu erschöpft wäre um noch zu kämpfen. Was Misato und Kaji wohl grad machen? Ob sie endlich zugegeben hat das sie ihn noch liebt? Nein, dazu ist sie viel zu stolz. Sie kann so stur sein wie Asuka ... „Shinji, du schläfst heute bei uns!" wurde der junge unsanft wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt.#würg, hust# nur ein Klopfer von Rei verhinderte das schlimmste (er hatte sich nämlich ordentlich verschluckt.) „W .. was ... warum?" stotterte er, „Du glaubst doch nicht das ich neben der da schlafen werde." damit zeigte sie auf Rei. Diese meinte nur „Gerne" auf Shinji sehend. „Ahh.." Begann der Junge zu seiner Verteidigung. „Gut damit wäre das geklärt." stellte der Junge fest. Nein, was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? „Asuka?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie sah ihn nur an und der Ton in dem sie „Was noch?" fragte rieten Shinji dazu das Thema fallen zu laßen. „Gomen, ach nichts." 

Rei und Asuka freuten sich innerlich darauf das Shinji wieder bei ihnen schlafen würde. Rei zeigte es nicht, und Asuka sah man es ohnehin nicht an. Vielleicht waren die Blicke mit denen sie Shinji bewarf nicht so finster wie sonst. Shinji bereitete sich innerlich inzwischen auf die Nacht vor. Zwischen zwei schönen schlafenden Mädchen, es war einfach ein Albtraum. *ich betone, daß ist seine Meinung* Aber er war überstimmt und Asuka würde so oder so dafür Sorgen, daß das geschah was sie wollte. Er aß mit weit vermindertem Appetit weiter. Vielleicht mit Glück, wenn er sich früher hinlegte könnte er schlafen bevor die Mädchen ihm nachkommen würden? Asuka freute sich inzwischen riesig darüber das sie nicht neben der Streberin liegen mußte, Diese wiederum fragte sich darüber neben dem jungen zu liegen, welchen es keine Freude bereitete zwischen den beiden zu liegen. Aber das Abendeßen verging und Shinji beschloß doch noch nicht schlafen zu gehen. Er setzte sich raus auf die Schaukel. Bald folgten ihm treu seine beiden Mitbewohnerinnen, den beiden stand mittlerweile der Konkurrenzkampf fast offen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur der einzige der das nicht lesen konnte war, Shinji. Er seufzte nur leise als Asuka rechts und Rei links von ihm saßen. Beide etwas wärmer angezogen als vorher, aber trotzdem genug Spielraum für wenig Fantasie laßend, eigentlich brauchte der Junge keine mehr denn er wußte genau wie die beiden außahen. 

Die Sonne ging unter und erinnerte den Jungen an Musik. Er begann leise zu summen, er stellte überhaupt fest wie wenig Musik er in den letzten Tagen gebraucht hatte. Aber es war ja auch sonst genug geschehen. Wie bei einem Konzert setzten beiden Mädchen mit der Violine ein. Shinji beschloß sie bei Gelegenheit mal zu fragen was es damit auf sich hatte. Dann wurde es dunkel und kälter, Asuka begann zu zittern und er spürte wie Rei eine Gänsehaut hatte. Also beschloß er mit den Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer zu übersiedeln. Dort machte er ein Feuer im Kamin, das anzünden übernahm Asuka. Die war darin geschickter. Dann lehnten sich die gegen die Couch. Wobei die Mädchen fast schon auf Shinji oben lagen. Dem war es zwar nicht gerade unangenehm aber trotzdem war es für ihn nicht einfach. Die beiden Mädchen wollten ihn, vermutlich beide. Und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Beide waren süß aber die selbe Frage quälte ihn wie jeden Tag. Welche der beiden, welche? Die beiden Mädchen hatten andere Gedanken und Wünsche. Die Konkurrenz zueinander war ihnen alles andere als recht, aber was hätten sie dagegen machen sollen? Da waren beide zum stummen Entschluß gekommen, lieber teilen anstatt das eine Verletzt wird. Nur keiner der dreien teilte seine sorgen den anderen mit. 

Als es später befreite sich Shinji und wollte ins Bad gehen. Aber wieder einmal schafften es die Mädchen seine Nerven Blank zu legen. Sie kamen einfach mit. Im Bad sagte er ihnen dann endlich mal seine Meinung, aber auf seine vorsichtige Art und Weise „Rei, Asuka, ihr seid beide sehr hübsch" #Mädchen werden rot# „aber ich brauche etwas Freiraum. Ihr folgt mir und zeigt euch sehr anziehend..." #nächste Rotstufe# „...vielleicht trifft es ausziehend eher wenn ich mir euch genauer ansehe." #ganz rot# „Aber ich brauche auch etwas Abstand und Ruhe!" Darauf waren die beiden nach dieser Einleitung nicht ganz gefaßt. Aber dann verließen sie brav das Bad und ließen ihn allein. Shinji genoß seine letzten freien Minuten da er bei ihnen im Bett liegen würde. 

Er verließ das Bad um sich ins Bett zu legen und hoffte das er es schaffen würde einzuschlafen bevor die beiden Quälgeister wiederkommen würden. Leider blieb ihn dieses Glück erspart. Asuka hatte sich ausnahmsweise beeilt. Dan kam sie schon und schmuste sich an ihn. Rei folgte ihr bald, diese legte jedoch noch einen schnellen Striptease hin bevor sie sich an ihn drückte. Asuka klappte die Kinnlade runter, sie fragte den jungen mit zitternder Stimme. „S .. sag mal schläft die immer so?" Shinji sah sie an und stellte fest „Etwas was die große Asuka Soryu Langley nie machen würde." dann setzte er noch schelmisch hinzu „Oder?" Das konnte sie unmöglich auf sich sitzen laßen. Sie sprang auf und der Junge bekam große Augen als sie Das Nachthemd auszog und weit von sich warf. Die Rothaarige bemerkte seinen blick und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Na das ist doch ein toller Körper, so etwas sieht man nicht alle Tage. Kein Junge kann mir widerstehen." Shinji verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich zu Rei, eine nackte Rei war ihm immer noch sicherer als eine unbekleidete Asuka. Rei empfing ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit offenen Armen. Asuka merkte in einem der seltenen Momente von Einsicht und Einfühlungsvermögen das sie nun etwas zu weit gegangen war. Aber sie beschloß das wieder gutzumachen, auf ihre Art. Shinji Spürte sich auf einmal auch von hinten umarmt, Asuka's Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und sie flüsterte mit verführerischer Stimme „Ich habe noch nicht von wegdrehen gesagt Third Children." dann biß sie ihn in den Nacken. Das ganze verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht wie Asuka schnell an Reis größer werdenden Augen feststellen konnte. Er war erwacht. Rei begann ihrerseits Shinji's Gesicht mit kleinen Küßen zu bedecken und arbeitete sich so zu seinem Hals vor. Asuka kaute inzwischen an seinem Ohrläppchen herum. Der junge spürte das letzte bißchen Kontrolle über sich entgleiten aber konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. 

Asuka rutschte ein wenig zur Seite das Shinji am Rücken lag und Rei befreite ihn vom Pyjama Oberteil. Asuka küßte ihn, Shinji konnte nicht anders als sie einfach zu genießen Asuka stellte fest das er von Mal zu Mal beßer wußte wie sie die Küße möchte. Rei inzwischen bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit Küßen und rieb sich an ihm. Dann wie auf ein Komando tauschten Mädchen. Shinji's Hände wanderten über die Rücken und Seiten der Mädchen die sie aber bald an erregendere Stellen legten und Shinji auf die Idee brachten diese zu küßen. Was beiden Mädchen eindeutig gut gefiel. Die Zärtlichkeiten wollten lange kein ende nehmen, erst als die Mädchen in Shinji's Unterteil einen feuchten Fleck bemerkten beruhigten sie sich. Nicht ohne im vorher das Unterteil auszuziehen. Die drei glitten recht schnell ins Land der Träume. Nicht ohne das sie alle der den selben Gedanken hatten „Wo habe ich etwas getan um mir diesen Himmel zu verdienen." Shinji's Probleme waren für einige Zeit zur Seite gewischt. 

  
  


Tag 5: Wenn Liebe einfach wäre! 

Shinji erwachte wie meistens als erster. Zuerst befreite er sich umständlich aus dem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen. Ein sehr schönes und ruhiges Gewirr. Zuerst seine Morgenroutine, nur in der Küche beim Blick in den Kühlschrank stellte er fest daß dieser schon sehr sehr leer war. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich Toasts warm und rechnete sich das Gewicht der gesamten Einkäufe ungefähr aus. Eine Zahl die er eher schockieren fand. Da hörte er es wie jeden Morgen. Das Ritual der Mädchen. Er konnte sich einen Grinser nicht verkneifen. Er stand auf um den beiden Mitbewohnerinnen das Frühstück zu richten und dann bald aufbrechen zu können. Asuka und Rei schienen gut geschlafen zu haben. Aber der Junge bekam große Augen als die beiden frühstücken kamen wie Gott sie schuf. Die rothaarige nahm wie immer die Gelegenheit war ihn aufzuziehen. „Na kannst dich immer noch nicht an meinem perfektem Körper satt sehen?" Shinji fiel auch spontan das richtige dazu ein. „Ich muß ihn mir genau ansehen damit ich ihn mir unter der Dusche beßer vorstellen kann." Asuka klappte die Kinnlade runter. Rei die ein wenig daneben stand versuchte gerade rauszufinden worum es eigentlich ging. Aber sie war alles andere als erfolgreich dabei. Der Hausherr setzte noch einen oben drauf „Wenn du willst kannst du ja das nächste mal mitkommen. Dann muß ich mir dich nicht vorstellen." Asuka versuchte etwas zu sagen aber die Worte schienen ihr zwischen Hirn und Mund verloren zu gehen. Rei hatte dafür den Durchblick. „Shin-chan ich komme gerne mit." Jetzt wurde der junge rot. Aber er hatte so etwas erwartet. „Gerne Rei, wenn wieder das Bedürfnis danach habe rufe ich dich vorher." Jetzt sprang Asuka auf „Ihr beiden Hentais. Shinji verdirb Wondergirl nicht!" Damit sprang sie ihn an. Es warf ihn vom Stuhl. Er landete hart auf dem Boden und Asuka landete auf ihm und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. Sie lies aber eben so Plötzlich los als sie merkte wo der Junge hinsah und hörte wie er mit erstickter Stimme „Komm, süßer Tod." flüsterte. Das beruhigte sie sofort, zumindest genug um ihn loszulaßen und sich wieder dem Frühstück zu widmen. 

Shinji indeßen war mit Reis Hilfe aufgestanden und hatte sich wieder hingesetzt. Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuß auf Lippen der ihm erlaubte einen Teil der Schmerzen zu vergeßen. Asuka sah das und sah dabei alles andere als glücklich aus. Sie stand auf und trat vor Shinji. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihn so das sie ihn Auge in Auge sehen konnte, nach unten war das eine sehr sehr verlockende Außicht und das Gehirn war bei weitem nicht das einzige vom Körper das Alarm schrie. Asuka schien sich deßen völlig bewußt. „Das ist meine Rahe für gestern Third Child." Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Sie drückte sich noch absichtlich gegen seinen Unterkörper, merkte der Junge. Nun geschah etwas was niemand erwartet hätte. Asuka am wenigsten. Shinji beugte sich vor um die letzten Zentimeter zwischen Asuka's und seinen Lippen zu überbrücken und küßte sie. Nicht einfach so, nein er umarmte sie und zog sie noch mehr zu sich. Asuka hatte ihn nur quälen wollen, schmolz aber nun in seinen Armen dahin. Er ist ein verdammt guter Küßer. dachte sie sich immer wieder. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit verließ seine Zunge ihren Mund, jedoch nicht ohne ihre Zunge zu locken. Sie stieg auch promt darauf ein und so spielten sie noch einige Zeit. Dann trennten sie sich. Asuka war noch ganz benommen stand aber dann auf und wankte zu ihrem Platz wobei sie sich immer wieder zu den Lippen griff. Dafür setzte sich jetzt Rei auf Shinji's Schoß. Sie sah den Jungen fragend an. Er lächelte nur und zog sie zu sich. Mit Rei wurde es weit ruhiger, mehr ein sanftes Streicheln. Auch Rei merkte seinen erregten Zustand und drückte sich gegen den Jungen.. Auch die beiden brauchten lange. Wobei sie immer wieder dazu übergingen die Lippen des anderen spielerisch zu küßen bevor sie wieder im Kuß versanken und ihre Zungen sich umspielten und einander lockten. 

Der Rest des Eßens verlief in einer verträumten Stimmung. Shinji mußte die Hose wechseln da sie unter dem Frühstück gelitten hatte. Dann schnappte er den Rucksack und noch zwei Taschen, wurde dann aber von Asuka aufgehalten die wißen wollte wohin er wieder entschwand. Rei hatte sich inzwischen eine lockere beige Hose und ein halb durchscheinendes weißes Hemd angezogen. Darunter trug sie ein schwarzen Spitzen-BH. Shinji mußte schlucken und Asuka beschloß nach einem Seitenblick sich doch noch umzuziehen. „Shinji du geht's einkaufen?" Nein, jetzt kommt sie wieder mit ihren Sonderwünschen. befürchtete er. „Ja, was soll ich dir mitnehmen?" „Mich! Warte nur ich ziehe mir nur etwas anders an." Shinji klappte die Kinnlade runter. Sie kommt mit einkaufen? Jetzt werde ich sicher doppelt so viel schleppen dürfen. Jetzt begann der Junge zu verzweifeln. Rei schnappte sich einen anderen Rucksack und stellte sich zu Shinji. Dieser verstand die Welt nicht mehr „Du kommst auch mit?" da Rei das als offensichtlich ansah, blieb sie ihn eine Antwort schuldig. Er fragte sich nur was in die beiden gefahren war. Vielleicht war daß das Ende der Welt. Nun kam Asuka wieder, Shinji kämpfte mit seiner Hose. Asuka kam in einer engen Hose die etwas tiefer hing als eigentlich gedacht. Dann ein Bauchfreies Top das dem jungen tiefe Einblicke erlaubte. BH trug sie auch keinen drunter sah er. Er warf Asuka einen Rucksack zu und drehte sich um un aus dem Haus zu gehen. Er wollte nicht das sie sah wie er sich die Hose richtete. Für den Abstieg brauchten sie etwas länger weil Asuka unbedingt die Richtung angeben wollte. 

Endlich angekommen wurde Shinji wieder von der Verkäuferin begrüßt. „Hallo, diesmal nicht der einsame Wolf?" Asuka starrte die Frau entsetzt an war schockiert als Shinji begann mit dieser frechen Person zu plaudern. Nicht nur das, sie sagte „Ich habe wieder etwas für dich weil deine Freundinnen dabei sind." Damit griff sie hinter den Tresen und zog einen Umschlag hervor den sie dem Jungen überreichte. Dieser dankte und zog dann die beiden Mädchen mit um in ruhe einzukaufen. Asuka war das ganze ziemlich unheimlich. Asuka verfluchte innerlich ihre Idee mitzukommen. Anscheinend kannte er schon jeden und jede in diesem Kaff. Kein Wunder das er immer so lange braucht, flirtet mit jeder und wer weiß was er noch alles macht. Ich sollte wohl öfter mitkommen und ihm einkaufen helfen. Rei sah das ganze bei weitem nicht so eng. 

Nachdem sie schon eine Menge ins Wagerl geladen hatten näherten sie sich dem Ausgang und damit wieder der Verkäuferin. Die Grinste als sie sah wie sich Asuka schnell vor Shinji stellte und ihm die Geldbörse aus der Hand riß. „Nana nicht so stürmisch junge Frau. Zahlen könnt ihr sobald ich alles gesehen habe." Shinji und Rei machten sich daran alles vor ihr aufzustapeln und Asuka stand mit der Geldbörse da und wartete das sie endlich aus diesem Geschäft rauskonnten. Nach viel zu vielen Sekunden, also etwa 3 Minuten war alles bezahlt und eingepackt. Die Verkäuferin winkte Shinji nach und rief ihm noch zu „Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Nächsten Besuch." Der rief zurück „übermorgen." 

Die Hauptlast trug Shinji als Mann, auch wenn Asuka stärker war als er. Rei trug immer noch mehr als Asuka. Asuka hatte zwar einen etwas beßeren Orientierungßinn als Misato aber sie wollte unbedingt Anführerin sein. Shinji ignorierte sie und marschierte seine bekannte Strecke weiter. Rei die zu ihm mehr Vertrauen hatte als zu Asuka folgte dem jungen. Asuka wollte die zwei nicht alleine laßen aber Sturschädel schlug zu und sie ging die ihrer Meinung nach richtige Strecke. 

Als sie daheim waren räumte Shinji gleich die Sachen ein und übernahm dann Reis Anteil um ihn auch gleich einzuräumen. Aber er erstarrte in der Bewegung. Reis Haare waren ganz durcheinander, sie war verschwitzt aber das sorgte dafür das ihre Bluse noch ein Spur durchsichtiger wurde, außerdem hatte sie einen Knopf zuviel offen. Der Junge drehte sich um und wurde rot. Rei der das nicht entgangen war verstand aber nicht so recht wieso. Aber sie wollte lieber nicht fragen denn er wurde immer so leicht verlegen. Shinji hatte indes in einem der Kochbücher ein intereßantes Rezept gelesen und stückelte es aus den schon vorhandenen Sachen zusammen. Rei lungerte inzwischen um ihn herum und sah zu wie man 'sauber' in der Küche arbeitete. Endlich als das Eßen fertig war und Asuka fast eine Dreiviertelstunde nach den anderen ankam, konnte der Junge seinen leeren Magen befriedigen. Asuka war erstaunlich ruhig. Shinji der an seinem Leben hing dachte nicht im Traum daran ihr etwas zu sagen. Rei war es ohnehin egal. Bis auf den kleinen Umstand das ihre Konkurrentin wieder da war. Was Asuka den anderen verschwieg war das sie einer vom Sicherheitsdienst wieder zum richtigen Weg gebracht hatte. 

Aber wenigstens war das Eßen gut stellte sie fest. Auch wenn dieser Baka sonst nichts kann ist er ein paßabler Koch, naja vielleicht noch als Kämpfer, Er hat mehr Engel auf dem Gewißen als ich. Ein guter Küßer ist er auch. Selbst wenn er nur eine Hühnchenbrust hat so ist er doch recht kräftig. Er nützt einen nicht aus. Er ist so zärtlich und gut bestückt. Jetzt wurde sie in ihrem Tagtraum rot. Heute gehört er wieder Wondergirl. Das reichte um sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zu holen. Sie beschloß etwas zu machen das sie auch in dem Bett schlafen konnte. Selbst wenn Rei dafür am nächsten Tag auch im Bett schlafen würde. 

  


Ortswechsel: NERV-HQ  
Vormittagsbericht zum Versuch #3497234  
Ritsuko runzelte die Stirn als Misato ihr das Vorlegte. „Misato weißt du was?" „?" „Asuka hat einen ähnlichen Orientierungßinn wie du." „Ritsuko das ist nicht der Punkt. Lies weiter." „Moment Rei dackelte Shinji hinterher? Leicht bekleidet? Misato es war wirklich kein Fehler die drei aufzuklären." „Das befürchte ich auch. Wie lange laßen wir sie noch drinnen? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen wegen Shinji." „Naja Engel hatten wir inzwischen keine, Asuka's verhalten nach im Geschäft ist sie hinter dem Jungen her. Kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt das er der einzige ist der in der Nähe ist." „Ritsuko, ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen das eventuell mehr dahinter steckt?" „Was denn?" Misato seufzte laut auf und flüchtete um sich ein Bier zu holen. 

  


Ortswechsel: zu unseren drei Lieblingen  
Shinji merkte wie sein Hausdrache die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. Er konnte nicht anders und fragte sie neckend, „Na Asu-chan, Eßen zu scharf?" Diese verschluckte sich so sehr als sie Asu-chan hörte das sie den Rest nicht mehr mitbekam. Shinji sah darin eine seltene Gelegenheit. Er stand langsam auf und holte aus, #Wamm# Es hatte ihm gut getan und eine Nudel die anscheinend Asuka's Problem gewesen war landete an der mehr als 3 Meter entfernten Wand. Asuka schnappte erst mal laut nach Luft und wollte sich auf den Jungen stürzen doch der saß wieder ruhig auf seinem Platz und aß weiter. Rei und Shinji hatten einen kurzen Blick gewechselt und dann beide losgegrinst. Etwas was Shinji und Rei gleichermaßen erstaunte. Es war ein kurzer schelmischer Grinser gewesen. Die Rothaarige vertraute dem Frieden bei Tisch nicht. Aber sie sagte nichts sie hatte einen Plan ausgeheckt. Und sie würde ihn durchziehen. 

Nach der Mahlzeit krallte sie sich Rei und zog sie nach draußen um mit ihr ernst zu reden. Es war zwar offensichtlich das Rei lieber Shinji geholfen hätte anstatt mit ihr auf der Veranda zu stehen. „Rei ich muß mit dir reden." Rei sagte kein Wort und wartete geduldig darauf das die Rothaarige weitermachte. Asuka holte tief Luft und unterbreitete Rei ihre Idee. „Laß ums ab jetzt immer zu dritt im Doppelbett schlafen. Rei überlegte einen kurzen Moment dann entgegnete sie Asuka die gerade versuchte nicht zu erwartungsvoll dreinzuschauen. „Einverstanden, aber Shin-chan gehört heute mir." Asuka zuckte zusammen und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, daß sie genau das hatte ein wenig unterbinden wollte aber beschloß gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. „Einverstanden." Rei schien vergnügt und verschwand in der Küche um ihrem Shin-chan zu helfen während Asuka noch kurz Pläne und weiteres durch den Kopf rasten. Einige Gedanken später ging sie mit rotem Gesicht hinein um den beiden anderen zu helfen. 

Nachdem alles wieder sauber war verschwand der Junge vom Blickfeld um sich zu duschen. Rei zog sich um und schnappte sich Sonnencreme und Badetuch um sich in die Sonne zu legen. Asuka blieb wieder einmal über und machte dann Rei nach. Nur daß sie nicht dahinbruzelte sondern schwimmen ging. Ja sie liebte das Waßer, etwas was sie unbewußt mit Rei verband. Wobei Reis Bund mit dem Waßer noch stärker war als Asuka's. Vermutlich sogar stärker als sie es sich selbst jemals eingestehen würde. Shinji der dann später wiederkam und sich erfrischt fühlte kannte Waßer fast gar nicht. Es war für ihn ein fast so unverständliches Wesen wie die Evas. So legte er sich dann neben Rei hin während Asuka im Badeteich verschwand. Der Junge döste ganz gemütlich in der Mittagßonne dahin als auf einmal etwas naßes kaltes auf ihm landete. Er schrie auf und warf dieses etwas von sich runter um zu hören wie es mit einem lauten #Platsch# im Waßer landete. Als er dann nachsah was es gewesen war blickte ihn eine sehr grimmig dreinblickende Furie an. „Asuka bitte tu so etwas nie wieder, ich glaube daß hat mich 4 Jahre meines Lebens gekostet." Asuka schwieg aber ihr Blick sprach Bände. Shinji veschwand lieber schnell von der Bildfläche und legte sich hin. Aber Asuka hatte schon beschloßen sich zu rächen und auch wie. Sie kam rauf und lockte dann den Jungen mit ihrer zuckersüßer Stimme aus der Reserve „Shinji kannst du mir bitte den Rücke abrubbeln. Danach bräuchte ich noch etwas Sonnencreme." Damit zog sie sich das Bikinioberteil aus und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Jungen. Der Wurde wie immer rot und stotterte etwas wußte aber das seine einzige Möglichkeit Asuka aus dem Konzept zu bringen, genau das zu tun war. 

Wirklich Asuka zuckte aus zusammen als sie spürte wie er begann sie abzutrocknen. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch mit der Sicherheit das er sich nicht trauen würde die Creme aufzutragen. Rei beobachtete das ganze aus dem Blickwinkel sorgte aber das keiner der anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte und sah wie sie versuchte genau zu verstehen was da gerade paßierte. Shinji griff noch vorne um Asuka's Haare zur Seite zu legen damit er auch an den Hals kommen konnte. Das war der Punkt wo Asuka begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Shinji auf der anderen Seite war furchtbar nervös aber freute sich sogar darauf. Als Asuka spürte wie seine Finger ihren Rücken berührte japste sie kurz auf nur um dann wieder zu verstummen und unter den Händen des Jungen zu zerfließen. Wäre es um ihr Leben gegangen sie hätte sich nicht wehrend können. Vermutlich hätte sie nicht mal ihren Namen gewußt wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte. Die Hände des Jungen die sanft über ihren Rücken glitten brachten sie um den Verstand. Seine Fingerspitzen als sie das Kreuz entlang führen, seine Hände als sie den Hals sanft umstrichen. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Sie war aber nicht die einzige die es genoß. Shinji strich ihr länger über den Rücken als nötig und seine Hände fuhren ihre Rippen entlang. Dann begann er ungefragt mit einer Maßage der Schultern. Er hörte das unterdrückte Aufstöhnen als er mit einem Finger entlang des Bikiniunterteil entlangstrich. Er merkte sehr schnell das Asuka ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Daher strich er ihr den Rücken hinab und fuhr dann mit dem Finger wieder mit einer Spirale hinauf. Was ihn am meisten wunderte war, wieso es ihm so einfach war ruhig zu bleiben. Immerhin verwöhnte er hier ein halbnacktes gutaußehendes Mädchen und es erfüllte ihn nur mit Freude. *an die meisten Jungs, daß geht wirklich* Aber er brach dann ab um sich wieder hinzulegen Asuka blieb liegen und spürte immer noch jede einzelne Berührung. Es war fast mehr gewesen als sie verkraften konnte. Sie war schon dabei gewesen sich umzudrehen aber seine Berührungen hatten sie in Schach gehalten. Er hätte sie in jenem Moment biegen und brechen können ohne das sie sich hätte wehren können. 

Asuka blieb noch lange bewegungslos liegen und spürte jede einzelne seiner Berührungen auf seiner Haut. Rei hatte das ganze mit Intereße beobachtet und auch Asuka's Reaktion bemerkt. Sie beschloß es Asuka nachzumachen. Sie wollte wißen was den Rotschopf so dahinschmelzen lies. „Shinji?" „Hai?" „könntest du mich auch bitte eincremen?" „Uhm .. äh" Damit zog sie sich das Oberteil aus, aber im Gegensatz zu Asuka hatte sie sich nicht umgedreht. Shinji sprangen dafür fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Aber er hatte sich trotzdem noch unter Kontrolle. Asuka's schöne Gefühle verschwanden indeßen und sie überlegte wie sie Wondergirl schlagen könnte. Rei legte sich hin und Shinji näherte sich ihr. Immerhin liegt sie am Bauch. stellte er beruhigt fest Bei Rei kann man ja nie wißen. Rei verlor bald genauso wie Asuka in seinen Berührungen. Nur sie hatte einen großen unterschied. Der fiel sogar Shinji auf. Rei schnurrte. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze. Hätte man sie gefragt was sie macht hätte sie es nicht benennen können, es kam einfach aus ihr heraus. Der Junge merkte sehr schnell das Rei es nicht gerne hatte wenn man ihr um den Hals strich, dafür aber die Seiten sie sehr erregten. Asuka bevorzugte den unteren Rücken und den Hals. Alles in allem ein unterschiedliches Paar. Als der Junge mit Reis weißem Rücken fertig war sah er auf einmal ein langes Bein vor seiner Nase. 

„Shinji," sagte die Besitzerin dieses Beines „du hast meine Beine noch nicht behandelt." Der Junge fiel hin und sah Asuka wie sie die Arme um ihre Brüste hielt und ihm das Bein hinhielt. Als sie sein Gesicht sah knurrte sie noch „Keine Widerrede Third Child!" Daß, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist hing in der Luft. So machte sich Shinji daran Asuka's Beine zu 'verwöhnen' während Rei ihre Arme und Beine alleine machte. Asuka stellte sehr schnell fest das sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Ihre Füße waren kitzlig und seine Berührungen an den Schenkeln waren irrsinnig erregend. Sie biß sogar ins Handtuch um ein aufstöhnen zu verhindern. Shinji genoß aber den Körperkontakt mehr als er jemals gedacht hätte. Er strich ihr knapp am Bikini vorbei. Wäre Asuka nicht damit beschäftigt das Handtuch zu zerkauen hätte sie ihn vermutlich zuerst geschlagen dann mit Bleigewichten versehen und im See versenkt. So blieb ihr keine andere Wahl als die Berührungen zu genießen. Und Shinji dafür verfluchen das er intuitiv die richtigen Stellen fand. Als er das andere Bein begann stellte sie fest das sie entweder sich danach würde abkühlen müßen oder im Schlafzimmer verschwinden und sich ein paar Phantasien gönnen sollte. Als er wieder auf der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel etwas dem Bikini zu gekommen war entschied sie sich dafür im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden, und daß möglichst schnell. Auf jeden Fall war sie nicht schnell genug um nicht zu hören wie Rei Shinji den Rest ihres Körpers zu bedienen. Das waren Gesicht und ihr Oberkörper, ohne Bikini. Asuka aber war in ihren Fantasien zu Weit um bleiben zu können. Sie sah noch wie der Junge eine Farbe von Purpur annahm. Dann aber wider beßeres Wißen entschied sie sich zu bleiben. Aber nicht ohne zuvor dem Jungen klarzumachen wieso sie blieb „Meine Vorderseite muß auch noch behandelt werden, und beeil dich zuerst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen." Shinji spielte indes mit dem Gedanken ins Waßer zu springen. 

Nachdem Die Mädchen von einem tiefrotem abwechselnd tiefrotem und dann wieder ganz bleichem Hausmann ... *hmm* ... eingecremt, *Untertreibung* behandelt *zu trocken* verwöhnt *zu stark* auf eine für alle drei sehr erregende art und weise vor der Sonne geschützt worden waren hatte Asuka eine intereßante Idee. Sie verschwand im Schlafzimmer und kam mit einer Tube zurück zu Rei gewandt präsentierte sie die Tube mit den Worten „Eine Pflegecreme, genau das richtige wenn man bedenkt wie die Sonne die Haut austrocknet. Gehört übrigens in zwei Schichten aufgetragen. Shinji mach dich am besten gleich an die Arbeit." Seit einer Stunde hatte der Junge nicht anderes getan als die Mädchen gestreichelt und nun erwartete ihn das ganze nochmal. Aber er hatte in der Zeit gelernt wo die Schwächen der Mädchen lagen. Asuka verlor einen guten Teil ihrer Selbstsicherheit als er mit einem tiefem Grinser der sie stark verunsicherte die Tube aus der Hand nahm und ihr befahl „Hinlegen du bist die erste." Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, was sich bald als großer Fehler heraußtellte. Als er sein vorher gewonnenes Wißen einsetzte und lachte als sie ins Handtuch biß, mußte sie feststellen das sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Sehr schnell wurden die Berührungen zuviel und sie stöhnte laut auf. Aber der Junge zahlte ihr jetzt heim, und er liebte dieses Gefühl als sie ihm ausgeliefert war. Als er sich dann ihren Brüsten noch intensiver widmete und ihrem Bikiniunterteil zu Nahe kam und es sogar einige Male berührte war das mehr als der Rotschopf aushielt. Es war der Tropfen der Daß Faß zum überlaufen brachte. Sie stöhnte laut seinem Namen. 

Rei war sich nach dieser Vorstellung nicht mehr so sicher ob das eine gute Idee war aber da hockt der Junge schon neben ihr und begann sie zu streicheln und verwöhnen. Nach zehn Minuten folgte sie Asuka's Beispiel, nur um einiges leiser. 

Der Junge lehnte sich zurück und hoffte er könne sich endlich entspannen. Da spürte er auf sich einen Schatten. Er öffnete die Augen um über sich Asuka zu sehen und daneben im Hintergrund Rei. Beide sahen ihn an wie einen Festtagsbraten. Sei Hirn schaltete mit einer Geschwindigkeit die den Magi alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Sie wollen sie revanchieren. Wenn ich flüchte holt mich Asuka ein. Sie ist die schnellere. Wenn ich mich wehre bezwingt mich Rei, sie ist die stärkere. Bleibt nur eines entspannen und verwöhnen laßen. Damit erstaunte er beide Mädchen als er sich auf den Bauch legte und sie bat „Den Rücken bitte zuerst." Die Mädchen waren sich beide nicht sicher was das sollte aber wußten dann eines. So eine Gelegenheit läßt man sich nicht entgehen. 

Kurze Zeit später war sich der Hahn im Korb einer Sache völlig sicher. Wenn es einen Gott gab, es was es wert das er die Engel gesandt hatte. Denn ohne die hätte er nie eine so entspannende Maßage erhalten. Es zwar nicht so erregend gewesen wie seine, aber seine Freundinnen hatten dafür gesorgt das er nicht zu kurz kam. *gg* 

So verging der Nachmittag und Shinji überlegte was er zu Abend machen sollte, dann sah er bei der Veranda immer noch den Griller stehen und entschloß sich wieder ein wenig zu Grillen. Dann hatte er noch eine Idee, eine wie sich später heraußtellen sollte sehr verhängnisvolle. So stand er auf und lies die beiden schönsten Frauen seines Leben in der Sonne liegen. Beide dösten friedlich in der mittlerweile leichteren Nachmittagßonne dahin und der Junge beschloß ihre Ruhe zu nützen. Eines war ihm klar. Sobald sie wach waren würde er wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen. Mit einem Grinser auf den Lippen verschwand er in der Sauna. Er wußte das sein Versteck nicht lange halten würde aber er beschloß es zu genießen. Als es war wurde lies er sich einfach fallen und schlief ein. Er träumte von Rei und Asuka, wie sie zusammen musizierten. Jedoch bevor er Das Stück erkennen konnte wurde er durchgeschüttelt. „Du Verdammter Baka! Man schläft nicht in der Sauna!" Er murmelte „Ich wußte das ihr mich wecken würdet." Damit zog er Asuka zu sich die ihn gerade noch geschüttelt hatte und drückte sie an sich. Diese war zuerst überrascht, dann erfreut und zum Schluß setzten die alten AsukaInstinkte ein. „Du Hentai, du bist nackt. Mich einfach so vor Reis Augen nehmen zu wollen das ist PERVERS." unbewußt schlug Shinji in die Bresche und antwortete ohne Nachzudenken „Wäre es dir lieber wenn wir alleine wären?" #Klatsch# 

Zehn Minuten weiter lies der Kommandant des Rettungsteam seine Leute Position einnehmen und bereite sich vor beim nächsten Geräusch das Haus zu stürmen um das Third Child zu retten, in seinem Inneren kochte es inzwischen. Ich kenne den Jungen. Er hält viel aus aber wenn sogar wir den Schlag gehört haben dann muß einiges am Werk sein. Ein normaler Sterblicher hätte bei seinen Hausgenoßen schon nach drei Tagen seinem Leben freiwillig ein Ende gemacht. Er lebt nach vier Monaten immer noch. Ich wünschte ich hätte in meinem Team einen Mann der auch nur halb so zäh ist wie dieser Junge. 

Shinji flog geben die Wand fast die Sauna zerlegend und Rei sprang an Asuka vorbei um ihn zu halten und ihn zu umarmen. Der Junge öffnete die Augen und murmelte dann zu Rei „Misato gib den Mädchen nie wieder Bier.! Dann wurde er bewußtlos. Rei hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf das Bett. Und sah dann Asuka an. Der wurde bei dem Blick gar nicht gut, es tat ihr auch wirklich leid was sie getan hatte aber sie traute sich nicht so recht. „Pilot Soryu" Sie zuckte zusammen. Rei so sprechen zu hören war schlimm „Wenn du noch einmal so etwas machst oder ihn sonst wie verletzt wird es dein letztes mal gewesen sein." Asuka brach zusammen. Das war zuviel für sie. Sie sprang aufs Bett umarmte den Bewußtlosen und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Rei fühlte sich auch ganz ausgelaugt. Sie holte Eis für Shinji's Wange und legte sich dann zu den anderen beiden den Eisbeutel haltend. 

Nach einer langen Stille entschied sich Asuka das Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „Du Re, glaubst du wir sollten Ritsuko holen?" „Rei überlegte einen Augenblick lang und entschied dann das es vermutlich keine so gute Idee wäre. „Dann würden Fragen gestellt werden weshalb das Third Children in diesem zustand ist und außerdem würde man unsere sofortige Heimkehr veranlaßen." Asuka überlegte etwas länger und sprach dann Shinji an „Du hast mich bisher jedesmal überlebt, also wach auf oder ich bringe dich um!" Rei kam der Gedanke das es für Shin-chan doch beßer wäre Dr. Akagi am Hals zu haben als Asuka und wollte gerade eine dementsprechende äußerung machen als sich der Junge rührte. Er erwachte, gegen Asuka's Oberkörper gedrückt. Diese war immer noch oben ohne. Promt wurde er wieder ohnmächtig. Asuka die seine Reaktion gesehen hatte wurde rot und schob ihn zu Rei rüber um sich was überzuziehen. Sie kam gerade zurück zum Bett da wachte der Junge auf und sah sich in einer ähnlichen Situation, nur diesmal in Reis Armen. Er wurde wieder ohnmächtig. Asuka stellte fest „Rei da heben wir wirklich viel Arbeit vor uns, bis das einmal ein Mann wird der zwei Mädchen ansehen kann ohne das er gleich das Bewußtsein verliert. Rei sah die Rothaarige an und stellte ernüchternd fest. „Laß uns heute anfangen." Asuka wurde rot und etwas unsicher Wenn ich's es behirne ist es eine gute Idee, je früher aus ihm was wird desto mehr werde ich davon haben. Würde der Junge sehen was für einen Grinser Asuka am Gesicht hatte wäre er sicher sofort zum Lift in der Geofront gerannt ohne sich auch nur ein einziges mal umzudrehen und nicht einmal die Mädchen hätten ihn eingeholt. 

Aber so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Der Junge erwachte um sich herum die beiden Mädchen liegend sehend. Er war sich sicher daß es kein gutes Zeichen war, daß die beiden ihn so erwartungsvoll ansahen. Wider beßeres Wißen beschloß er so zu tun als hätten sie Hunger. Nach einem recht ruhigem Eßen beschloßen die beiden Mädchen zu handeln. 

„Shinji, wir haben noch Hunger." Bei Asuka's verspielt verführerischer Stimme lief es dem Jungen eiskalt den Rücken herab. „w Was... kann ich euch bringen? Worauf habt ihr Lust?" Ich will's nicht hören. Asuka fuhr fort und lockte ihn „Komm her dann besprechen wir was wir wollen." Daß die beiden Mädchen im Schlafzimmer am Bett lagen beruhigte den Jungen nicht gerade. Vor allem als er dann über ihre Kleidung stolperte schrillten in ihm die Alarmglocken. Er wollte am Absatz kehrt machen wurde aber von Rei gehindert die ihn packte und mit einer Kraft die man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte aufs Bett warf. „Shin-chan!" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr als sie sich auf ihn legte. „Worauf wir Lust haben bist du." Damit rißen ihm die Pilotinnen die Kleidung vom Leib. Sie waren ihrerseits schon unbekleidet. Baka, du bist ja unglaublich. Jeder Junge würde sterben und mich überhaupt halbnackt zu sehen und hast die Möglichkeit mich zu sehen wie Gott mich schuf und siehst weg?" Sie packte Shinji's Kopf und drehte ihn so das er sie auf jeden Fall ansehen mußte. Rei indeßen küßte sich den Weg von dem Ohr des Jungen hinab zum Oberkörper. Sie zog ein Seidentuch hervor aus ihren Sachen und zeigte es Asuka, diese rief entrüstet „Du bist hier der Hentai, nicht er. Aber eine intereßante Idee. Er wehrlos mit zwei Mädchen." Damit wurde das Schicksal des Jungen besiegelt. Er wurde ans Bett gefeßelt. Aber nach einiger Zeit machten seine anfänglichen Versuche sich zu befreien einem Stöhnen platz. Dann als die Liebeßpiele der drei die Grenze des Kindlichen überschritten hatten mußte er Asuka recht geben. Ja die Jungs in seiner Klaße würden ihn umbringen wenn sie jemals rausfanden das er die beiden vermutlich schönsten Mädchen der Schule beßer kannte als sie es jemals würden. Daß war der Abend von dem an der begriff Kinder nicht mehr paßen würde. 

  
  


Tag 6: Wer ist der Mann im Haus? 

Shinji wachte zu Mittag auf. Die beiden Mädchen ihn sehr gefordert. Immerhin waren sie zum Schluß so nett gewesen und hatten ihn entfeßelt. Nun lagen sie an ihn geschmust da und schlummerten noch friedlich. Dem Jungen der sich ein wenig ausgenützt vorkam schoßen unzählige Rachepläne durch den Kopf, alle inspiriert durch die Aktion der Mädchen mit dem Feßeln. Aber er verschob alles auf den Abend. Nicht das es ihm nicht gefallen hatte, nein im Gegenteil. Es hatte ihm irrsinnigen Spaß gemacht aber wenn sie ihn vorher gefragt hätten wäre es ihm lieber gewesen. Vor allen fand er es etwas übereilt. Der Junge wuselte sich aus dem Bett. Und beschloß in der _Sachen einen Experten zu konsultieren. Eigentlich den einzigen den er kannte. Kaji. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück begab er sich zum Lift in die Geofront. Er war sich sicher das dort jemand war der die Möglichkeit besaß Kaji zu erreichen. 

Er richtete sich ein schnelles Frühstück und machte sich dann auf den Weg bevor die Mädchen aufstanden. Er richtete ihnen aber zuvor alles her das sogar die beiden das Frühstück zusammenbringen sollten ohne das die Küche wie Tokio-3 nach einem Engelsangriff außah. Nach zehn Minuten kam er an. Der Einsatzleiter nahm Shinji gleich zur seite und und benachrichtigte Dr. Akagi. Die Wange des jungen sah nämlich immer noch nicht besonders gut aus. Dann lies er sich von dem Jungen erzählen was da gestern geschehen war. mußte aber sehr schnell feststellen das der Pilot sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte. Nach 20 Minuten kamen dann Misato, Ritsuko und Kaji raus. Misato umarmte den jungen so stürmisch das dieser fast das Bewußtsein verlor. Außerdem schaffte er es alle Männer der Einsatztruppe eifersüchtig zu machen, sein Kopf steckte wieder einmal zwischen ihren Brüsten. Als nächstes nahm ihn Ritsuko in Anspruch. Sie hatte einen Truck mit medizinischer Ausrüstung mitgenommen und untersuchte den Jungen. 5 Stiche und weitere 18 Minuten später in denen er auch einen Teil seiner Geschichte loswurde schaffte der Junge es endlich Kaji bei Seite zu nehmen. Diesem erzählte er die Geschichte vom Abend. Kaji stellte erleichtert nur eines fest. „So da ich Asuka nun los bin kann ich mich endlich voll auf Misato stürzen ohne daß sie mir gleich die Ohren zuheult." „Kaji, Es geht nicht nur um Asuka. Ich bin allein mit zwei Nymphomaninnen." „Ach komm so schlimm kann's nicht sein." „Glaub es war's, auch wenn's deren und mein erstes Mal war, trotzdem finde ich vier Stunden etwas übertrieben." Kaji fiel die ewige Zigarette aus dem Mund. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. 

Misato Kam daher um zu sehen was Shinji und Kaji machten und fragte „Na Jungs die letzten Geschichten über eure Eroberungen ausgetauscht?" Kaji stammelte für ihn ganz ungewohnt „ähm, Misato bitte wir müßen da etwas besprechen." „Misato bitte geh, es ist wirklich für mein überleben von äußerster Wichtigkeit." Misato blickte die beiden an und kam dann näher. „Aha, was verschweigt ihr mir? Als dein Beschützer habe ich ein Recht das zu erfahren.!" „Misato, was soll sein. DU hast mich in eine Haus mit zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Mädchen gesteckt. Wie kann es mir da gut gehen? Jetzt entschuldigst du uns bitte." Shinji packte Kaji am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her. 

Misato überlegte ob sie den beiden folgen sollte aber entschied das sie ohnehin nur Kaji schöne Augen machen mußte um alles zu erfahren. „Shinji?" kam es von Kaji „Hast du das wirklich ernst gemeint?" „Ja, und die haben mir gestern versichert das sie vor haben das ganze zu wiederholen." Kaji wurde bleich. „Also ich weiß nicht ob ich dir gratulieren sollte oder dich bemitleiden. Weißt du ich habe zwar immer gesagt das so etwas paßieren wird aber es nicht richtig geglaubt. Wie wäre es wenn du heute den Spieß umdrehst und sie feßelst?" „Kaji, Rei ist sehr stark und Asuka wird bei so etwas nie freiwillig mitmachen." Kaji setzte einen Grinser auf als ihm eine Idee kam. „Wie wäre es mit Handschellen? 1, 2, 3 und schon sind sie gefeßelt." Warte dann kurz ich gebe dir welche mit." Shinji sah den Agenten an und stellte fest das dieser es völlig ernst meinte. „Kaji, hast du etwas zum Eßen vor?" Dieser betrachtete den Jungen und fragte unsicher „Wieso?" „Naja du und Misato könntet uns am Abend besuchen kommen und würdet damit sorgen das ich zumindest bis dahin überlebe. Außerdem gibt's da viel zum vorbereiten." Kaji betrachtete sein Gegenüber einige Zeit. „Ich soll dir die Handschellen mitnehmen?" „Ja außerdem Steaks, Speck, Frisches Brot, Zwiebel, Gemüse, Mais und was Mann sonst noch brauchen kann. Kohle ich auch fast schon aus." Kaji begann zu lachen. „Einverstanden. Wir kommen mit dem Auto. Mach das du heimkommst, deine Frauen vermißen dich sicher schon." Somit trennten sich die beiden Männer. 

In dem Ferienhaus wurde der Junge von einer übel gelaunten Asuka und einer wie fast immer undurchschaubaren Asuka empfangen. Bevor sein Hausdrache ihn zurechtweisen konnte fing er mit seinem Text an. „Also ihn war drüben und es wurden mir 6 Stiche verpaßt wegen deinem Schlag gestern." Asuka schrumpfte in sich zusammen und wollte etwas murmeln, aber der Junge lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Außerdem kommen heute in ich schätze drei bis vier Stunden Misato und Kaji vorbei." „Kaji!2 rief Asuka laut aus, „Ich muß mich Frischmachen, etwas schönes anziehen ..." Shinji stand daneben und betrachtete sich belustigt wie sie gleich wieder alles plante und ihn vergeßen zu haben schien. „Außerdem sollten wir etwas aufräumen, Die Bettlaken zumindest. Ich bin mir sicher daß Misato die überprüfen wird!" Die Rothaarige wurde bleich und schrie dann „Ach warum stehen wir da noch herum? Los an die Arbeit." Damit nahm sie Shinji an der einen Hand und Asuka an der anderen und zerrte die beiden ins Haus. Rei bekam die Küche zugeteilt. Abwaschen war für sie mittlerweile überhaupt kein Problem mehr, ebensowenig wie einordnen des Geschirrs. Asuka bekam das Wohnzimmer, Boden wischen und Eßtisch abräumen. Das schwerste erhielt wie immer der Hausmann. Er bekam das Schlafzimmer und wühlte sich dort durch Wäsche, Reizwäsche, Unterwäsche, Bettzeug, Decken, Kleider, Röcke, Strümpfe, Hosen, Cremen, Badetücher, Schmutzwäsche und vieles mehr. Trotzdem war er schneller fertig als Asuka. Diese räumte nämlich nachdem sie mit dem Wohnzimmer fertig war die Veranda auf. Shinji begann inzwischen alles für die kleine Feier vorzubereiten. 

Der Griller wurde gereinigt, und frisch gefüllt. Der Tisch abgewischt und Teller rausgestellt für fünf Personen. Zwei zusätzliche Stühle wurden aus der Garage geholt. Als der junge fertig war mit seinem Teil nahm er ein Badetuch und ging zum Steg und setzte sich an der Leiter festhaltend ins Waßer zum abkühlen und erfrischen. Rei sprang bald darauf neben ihm ins Waßer und fragte dann mit ihrer normalen stimme „Shin-chan wieso schwimmst du nicht?" Dieser errötete wegen dem Chan und erwiederte „Ich kann nicht schwimmen." Rei schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen und bot ihn dann an „Ich bringe es dir bei" Irgendwie hatte aber der junge das Gefühl das es weniger ein Angebot war sondern mehr ein Beschluß. Schön das alle immer zu meinem Besten entscheiden ohne mich zu fragen. Dann kletterte er raus und lies Rei im Waßer zurück. Nachdem er sich etwas übergezogen hatte begann er mit dem Vorbereiten des Eßens. Einiges Fleisch das er da hatte wurde zu Schaschlick geschnitten und gewürzt. Ebenso das Gemüse gewaschen und gerichtetet. Für Rei richtete er wieder die Brote zum durchwärmen am Grill her. Asuka machte es sich indeßen auch am Steg gemütlich. 

Der Junge mußte nicht lange warten. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hörte er seine Gäste durch die Eingangstür kommen. Er hatte Misato und Kaji erwartet, aber zu seiner überraschung war Ritsuko auch mitgekommen. Alle drei kamen mit verschiedenen Taschen bepackt daher und stellten sie ab um ihn zu begrüßen. Misato versuchte ihn wieder einmal zwischen ihren Brüsten zu ersticken Komm süßer Tod. waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor er aus der Umarmung befreit wurde, und zwar von Rei. Sie hatte im richtigen Moment beschloßen sich in die Küche zu begeben um ihren Liebling zu retten. Dieser schnappte erst mal japsend nach Luft während sie ihn festhielt und dafür sorgte das er nicht am Boden landete. Ritsuko wiederum mußte von Kaji festgehalten werden als sie sah wie Rei mit einem zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck den Jungen ansah. Shinji dem Ritsuko's Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen war, beschloß schnell zu handeln. Er griff zu und holte die Flasche mit dem Whiskey runter und goß der ärztin großzügig ein. Diese kippte den Inhalt des Glases in einem runter und starrte Rei an. Shinji holte sie wieder ins Reich der Normalität zurück. „Getränke bitte in den Kühlschrank, den Rest zu mir. Rei? Bring bitte Misato und Ritsuko raus. Heute kochen die Männer. Mädels ich hoffe ihr habt Badeanzüge mit." 

Somit teilte sich die Gruppe. Asuka die bemerkte daß die Gäste da waren wollte gleich rein zu Kaji wurde jedoch von Ritsuko aufgehalten die sie beschimpfte wegen den Stichen die Shinji erhalten hatte. Drinnen übergab Kaji ein Sackerl Shinji und erklärte ihm die Handhabung der Handschellen „So kriegst du sie wieder auf. Außerdem habe ich dir noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten eingepackt." als er das zweifelnde Gesicht des Jungen sah fügte er hinzu „Nicht schlimmes, versprochen. Misato liebt diese Dinger." Die Antwort kam nicht einmal so unüberraschend „Meinst du daß mich das etwa beruhigen soll?" Kaji war so intelligent und hielt einfach den Mund. Da auch schon Asuka herbeigewirbelt und sprang Kaji an. Shinji war indeßen froh darüber das er sich heute wenigstens um eines der beiden Mädchen keine Sorgen machen würde müßen. Rei war da schon ein schwerer Brocken. Aber irgendwie ließe sich das auch sicher regeln. 

Draußen entzündete er den Grill nachdem er etwas der neuen Kohle dazugegeben hatte. Er fand es Ritsuko und Misato lagen bei Rei am Steg herum während Kaji sich um Asuka kümmerte. Eher umgekehrt. berichtigte sich der junge. Damit blieb ihm das kochen. Kaji hatte das Fleisch und einiges andere schon fertig zum Grillen gebracht weshalb Shinji sich einfach, nachdem er die ersten Stücke platziert hatte, zurücklehnte und entspannte. Ritsuko schien aus seiner Sicht Rei mit Fragen zu bombardieren, Misato wurde nach jeder Antwort unruhiger. Der junge konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er beschloß daher etwas Kraft für die aufkommende Diskußion bei Tisch zu sammeln. Er wußte genau was ihm vorschwebte. Zuerst brauchte er aber Asuka und nebenbei konnte er ja Kaji aus seiner mißlichen Lage befreien. Dazu ging er ins Wohnzimmer wo Kaji auf einem der Pölster um den Kamin herum saß und Asuka neben dem Agenten lag. Shinji fühlte eine leichte Eifersucht. Dann aber ging er einfach auf Asuka zu und umarmte sie von hinten. Er spürte wie sie sich zuerst verkrampfte und sah schon wie ihre Hand emporschoß, als sie dann plötzlich wieder locker wurde und den Kopf zu ihm drehte um ihn zu küßen. Kaji grinste. In einer Pause erklärte ihm die Rothaarige „Kaji weißt, es war schön sich an dich zu drücken, aber es ist nicht mehr das selbe. Shinji ist irgendwie die beßere Wahl." Damit küßte sie den Jungen wieder. Kaji fiel wieder einmal die Zigarette auf den Boden. Er ging sich schnell umziehen während Shinji Asuka an der Hand nahm und sich mit ihr zum Grill setzte. Die beiden schmusten am Seßel herum mit kurzen Pausen, die waren zum ersten um das Eßen umzudrehen. Zum anderen wurden sie durch Rei unterbrochen, diese näherte sich den beiden und sagte Asuka „Asuka, Major Katsuragi und Dr. Akagi wollen mit dir sprechen." Asuka machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg. Shinji war nicht einmal erstaunt als sich Rei an Asuka's stelle auf ihn setzte und begann mit ihm zu schmusen. 

Unten am Steg „Ritsuko, ich glaube es hat nichts gebracht das wir mit Rei geredet haben." „Misato, ich glaube du hast recht. Denkst du wir sollten mit Shinji reden?" „Ritsuko, denk nach! Glaubst er hat in dieser Sache bei den dreien Mitspracherecht?" Kaji der schon länger neben den beiden lag fügte hinzu „Also ich glaube die Sache ist nicht aufzuhalten. Asuka hat mich vorher einfach stehen gelaßen und ignoriert. Dafür um so heftiger Shinji angefallen. Ich bin ihm auf jeden Fall dankbar." „Kaji das so etwas wie einmal Vater werden könnte." kam es entrüstet von einer roten Misato. „Du mußt reden Mama Misato." fiel ihr Ritsuko in den Rücken. Misato stammelte „Ma ..Mama.. Misato ... ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Wenn es nur nicht wäre das meine Kinder sich untereinander verlieben." Kaji schnappte die Idee auf. „Ich denke sie könnten auch gut einen Vater gebrauchen." Misato wollte etwas entgegnen aber Ritsuko kam ihr wieder einmal zuvor. „Den großen bösen Onkel haben wir auch schon." Alle drei knurrten „Gendo" Asuka's Stimme lies alle aufspringen. „Schön das ihr unsere Zukunft plant ohne das wir gefragt werden. Aber es freut mich das ihr nichts dagegen habt. So ich gehe bevor Wondergirl mir nichts mehr vom Baka übrigläßt." Damit drehte sie sich um und marschierte rüber zu ihrem Liebhaber. 

Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sie lange an wobei dann Misato die Stille unterbrach „Stimmt, wir haben eigentlich nichts negatives gesagt. Ich werde wohl bald Großmutter wenn ich mir die drei so ansehe." „Misato, Kaji, wir werden Großeltern. Wenn ich mir ansehe wie die beiden Mädchen sich gerade mit dem Jungen am Boden herum wälzen denke ich daß wir nicht lange werden warten müßen." Kaji seufzte „Wenn sie nicht entsprechend geschützt wären hätte es schon paßieren können. .. ähhhm .. ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Sagt Shinji ja nichts sonst bringt mich dieser um." Ritsuko und Misato sahen sich einen Augenblick an und fragten dann gleichzeitig. „Shinji hat dir erzählt das sie es schon gemacht haben?" Kaji schrumpfte in sich zusammen. „Ja, aber es die Mädchen sind über ihn hergefallen. Ritsuko: „Naja wenn man bedenkt wie schüchtern der Junge ist, glaube ich diese Theorie sofort." Misato grübelte ein bißchen vor sich hin und erwidertete „Eigentlich schön das die drei zueinandergefunden haben. Ich freue mich darüber das die drei sich in dieser Zeit der Zerstörung und trotz persönliche Probleme und Differenzen nähergekommen sind." Kaji beschloß das Thema zu beenden „Meinen Segen haben sie." Die beiden Frauen erwiderten „Unseren auch!" Shinji's Stimme unterbrach die drei als er rief, „Eßen ist fertig!" Die drei standen auf und schlenderten zu den Kindern, ihren Kindern. 

Bei Tisch sorgte Shinji schnell für eine entspannte Atmosphäre indem er den wein den Kaji mitgebracht hatte abwechselnd mit heißem Sake verteilte. Rei dabei nur etwas vom Wein gab, Sich ein Glas Wein und ein Schälchen Sake für den Anfang gönnte da er beschloß nüchtern zu bleiben und erst später gegen Ende mit Rei mitzumachen. Kaji sprach den ersten Toast aus. „Ich denke ein hoch auf unsere verliebten Piloten, auf das sie noch lange Leben und auf daß sie uns nicht zu schnell zu Großeltern machen." Die Kinder wurden rot tranken aber mit. Dann kam Ritsuko „Darauf das ein gewißenloser, manipulativer Bastard es nicht schafft das junge Glück zu zerstören." Ritsuko befürchtete schon etwas falsches gesagt zu haben als sie Reis Gesicht sah und diese zu ihr trat. Aber Rei stieß nur mit ihrem Glas gegen ihres. Misato erhob sich „Auf das sie mich stolz machen und meinen Fehlern lernen." Asuka's konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen „Keine sorge Misato, ich werde trinkfester als du." Nun erhob sich Rei „Auf jene die hier sind, denn sie sind es die mir meinen Wert gezeigt haben und die mir am meisten bedeuten." Daß überraschte alle. Kein Wort über Kommandant Ikari. Asuka erhob sich nachdem Rei wieder saß. „Laßt uns darauf trinken das diese Familie die hier sitzt zusammen bleibt." Letzter war Shinji „Auf meine Lieben" er stieß mit Rei und Asuka an. „Meine Eltern" Womit er mit Misato und Kaji anstieß und die beiden damit ernsthaft überraschte „und jene Person die wie ein Schutzengel uns begleitet und dafür sorgt das wir alles überleben." Nachdem er mit Ritsuko angestoßen hatte brach diese in Tränen aus und ging um den tisch herum und umarmte den Jungen auf eine Art und weise das die Mädchen sie vor Eifersucht anfunkelten. Sie lies sich nicht stören und gestand „So etwas nettes hat mir noch nie jemand gesagt." Sie stand auf und rief gegen den Himmel „Hörst du? Ich werde alles tun damit nicht jene zerstörst die sich gerade erst gefunden haben." Misato stellte sich dazu und fügte in der selben Art hinzu „Ich bin nicht deren Mutter aber ich werde sie gegen dich verteidigen." Kaji stand auf „Sie haben den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen ich werde sie darin sicher unterstützen." Rei stand auf und sagte in einer ruhigen stimme aber trotzdem vor Emotionen überladen „Ich bin nicht deine Puppe. Du hast zugelaßen, daß das was mir am meisten bedeutet verletzt wurde und hast nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt um uns in den Tot zu schicken. Der Tot bedeutet mir nicht viel, Aber für dich würde ich nicht mehr sterben." Alle hatten Rei mit Bewunderung angestarrt, Asuka löste die Stille indem sie nun ihren Teil sagte „Ich danke dir zwar weil Shinji kennengelernt habe, Aber wieviele Menschen du ins Unglück gestürzt hast werde ich dir nicht verzeihen." Shinji stand auf und alle sahen ihn an. Sein sein Gesicht wurde ernst, er stand gerade und aufrecht da. Er war ganz sein Vater, mit einem Unterschied, den lebendigen Augen und der lebenden Stimme „Sieht so aus der Bastard hat ausgespielt. Ich habe dadurch das ich ihn verloren habe mehr gewonnen. Er wird es mir nicht gönnen aber dieses Monster kann gehen wohin es will. Ich werde nicht mehr wegrennen das ist ein Versprechen wie alles was heute gesagt wurde." 

Nach einer kurzen Stille setzten sich alle wieder und Kaji durchbrach das Schweigen indem er sagte „So es ist alles schon ausgekühlt und die Gläser leer. Ich denke wirklich wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen." Er Wollte Shinji und Rei auch nachschenken aber der junge verhinderte dies. „Rei verträgt nichts. Ich auch nicht." Somit wurde fröhlich gefeiert und gemästet. Kaji wollte sich auch zurückhalten aber Misato und Ritsuko verhinderten es mit Asuka's Hilfe. Nachdem die sechs genug gegeßen hatten schlug Shinji vor. Kommt herein. Drinnen machte er den Kamin und sie machten es sich um den Kamin bequem. Misato war betrunken genug um sich an Kaji zu lehnen. Shinji wurde von seinen Mädchen zu tun und so viel Ritsuko das austeilen des Sakes zu. Etwas was sie bald betrunkener machte als Misato. Shinji schlug den Gästen dann kurz vor Mitternacht vor das sie blieben und es sich um die Couch herum gemütlich machten. Rei war dem Sake zum Opfer gefallen und schief sanft den Kopf auf seinem Schoß liegend. Asuka war völlig betrunken lallte mit Ritsuko um die Wette. Misato schlief in Kaji's Armen, und Kaji? Der sah aus wie der glücklichste Mann auf der Erde da er Misato bei sich hatte. Shinji war zwar auch bedient aber nicht so schlimm. Er stand vorsichtig auf und trug Rei ins Schlaf Zimmer. Er deckte sie mit einem Leintuch zu, es war an diesem Tag sehr warm außerdem lag sie ohnehin immer eng an ihm. Die Decke nahm er mit um Misato und Kaji damit zuzudecken. Dann brachte er Ritsuko die andere. Diese blickte ihn kurz an und meinte dann „Weischt du bischt rischtich schüsch." Asuka blickte Ritsuko empört an aber Shinji nahm ihre Hand und zog sich hoch. Als er merkte das stehen keine sichere Sache war nahm er sie einfach auf die Arme und trug sie ins Bett. Er legte sie hin und lächelte als sie ihm einen Gute Nacht Kuß gab um dann sofort im Reich der Träume zu verschwinden. Er legte sich zwischen die Mädchen deckte alle drei mit den Leintuch und schlief ein. 

  
  


Tag 7: Rache ist so Süß! 

Shinji wurde durch das Piepsen der Erinnerungen der Mädchen geweckt. Zuerst schubste er Asuka von sich runter und versuchte sie zu wecken. Dann daßelbe bei Rei. Bei ihr funktionierte es wenigstens. Er zog sich was über und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. Misato lag eng an Kaji gekuschelt und Ritsuko stand gerade auf und sah besonders desorientiert aus. Shinji beschloß als erstes Kaffee zu machen damit Ritsuko zu sabbern aufhören konnte. Diese wackelte dem Jungen hinterher und lies auf einen Seßel am Frühstückstisch fallen. Shinji hatte ihr den Kaffee hingestellt und begann bereits das Frühstück herzurichten als Rei auf zwei Beinen hereinspaziert kam, um dem Jungen einen Guten Morgen Kuß zu geben. Dann setzte sie sich auch hin. Asuka kam ein paar Minuten später auf allen vieren dahergekrochen einen Seitenblick auf Misato und Kaji werfend. Bei Tisch angekommen erklärte sie den anderen „Die beiden Hentais. Ich mache es zwar auch aber nicht so das es jeder sieht." Ritsuko fragte so ganz beiläufig „Was war das was du gestern mit Shinji am Seßel vor dem Grill gemacht hast?" Asuka fiel ein Stück Toast aus dem Mund. Sie wußte darauf keine Antwort. Rasch versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken. „Wer weckt die beiden? Vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie Misato immer versucht Kaji loszuwerden." Rei stand auf und marschierte zu den letzten beiden Schläfern. Sie stellte sich zu Misato und stieß sie an „Major Katsuragi, ihr Bier steht bereits am Tisch, sie dürfen Agent Ryogi hiermit loslaßen." Von Misato kam eine gemurmelte Antwort „Wir sind nicht im Dienst Misato reicht völlig, Shinji soll bitte schon mal die Dose öffnen. Kaji geh runter von mir ... Kaji ... Kaji ? KAJI!" #slap# „Aarrrgghh Misato, wofür war das?!?" „Dafür das du über mich hergefallen bist als ich geschlafen habe." „Du hast dich nachdem du betrunken warst an mich rangeschmißen." Jetzt versuchte Misato etwas zu sagen was sie aus dieser Lage befreien würde „Ich war nicht zurechnungsfähig." Asuka rief „Misato wann warst du das letzte mal völlig zurechnungsfähig?" Misato schwieg beleidigt und schleppte sich zu ihrem Bier. Kaji folgte ihr mit einer roten Wange. Ritsuko sah einmal hin und sagte dann „Misato du läßt nach. Shinji hatte innen eine Platzwunde und noch eine leicht Gehirnerschütterung." Asuka sah aus als wolle sie sich unter dem Tisch verstecken. Misato ignorierte das Mädchen „Dafür hat sie bei Shinji wieder gut gemacht. Ich bin mir sicher das er nach ihrer 'speziellen' Behandlung sich nicht mehr beschwerte. Rei hat ihn ja auch getröstet." Die Kinder wurden rot aber gaben sich nicht geschlagen. Shinji schlug zurück, was alle überraschte „Hhmm Misato, sie haben mich nachher getröstet, du Kaji aber vorher." Misato wurde unsicher, Kaji machte auch große Augen. „Was meinst du?" „Wo hattest du denn deine Hand als du aufgewacht bist?" Misato überlegte kurz und wurde mit Kaji gleichzeitig rot. Ritsuko lachte auf. Rei wies sie aber zurecht „Dr. Akagi sie haben doch sicher noch das Foto von Lt. Ibuki bei sich, das ich ihnen machen sollte, daß aus der Garderobe, wo sie sich umzieht." Ritsuko fiel vom Seßel und begann etwas zu stottern was niemand verstand. 

In dieser Art und Weise verging ein fröhliches Frühstück und Shinji bat das die Erwachsenen ihn noch mit in die Stadt nahmen da er einkaufen mußte. Rei und Asuka beschloßen mitzukommen. Beide fanden die Verkäuferin nämlich zu freundlich. *gg die liebe Eifersucht* Unten in der Stadt stieg er mit seinen beiden Aufpaßerinnen aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Stammladen. Die Verkäuferin grüßte ihn wieder fröhlich und wurde dafür von den beiden Mädchen angestarrt. Sie mußte im Verlauf der Einkäufe des Jungen feststellen das immer eines der beiden Mädchen im Blickfeld stand. So jung und so eine ausgeprägte Eifersucht, der arme wird das nicht lange aushalten. Bei der Kaße tratschte sie ein bißchen mit dem Jungen, dieser wohl wißend was er tat umarmte die beiden Mädchen und zog sie zu sich. Mit einem Blinzeln begann er sich ein wenig über die Mädchen auszulaßen und sie zu vergleichen. Die Verkäuferin wiederum gab ihm kleine Tips was Mädchen so gefällt und wie man sie am besten erregen kann. Es endete so das Rei und Asuka Shinji aus dem Geschäft zerrten da es ihnen peinlich war. „Third Child," Shinji haßte diese Anrede Asuka's „wenn du es noch einmal wagst so ... wo gehst du hin?" Shinji hatte nämlich Rei an der Hand genommen und zog sie hinter sich her „Ein Eis eßen, Rei hat noch nie eines gegeßen, komm mit oder du kriegst keines und der Eißalon ist wirklich gut." Asuka verschob es auf später sich aufzuregen und rannte den beiden nach. Rei bekam eine gemischte tüte spendiert und bekam dann noch von Shinji's und Asuka's Sorten was zum kosten. „Wondergirl, ist das wirklich dein erstes Eis?" „Ja." „Wer, .. wie ... warum" stotterte Asuka. „Der Bastard." antwortete ihr Shinji's Stimme eiskalt. 

Jeweils ein Eis und eine Stunde später, diesmal hatte Asuka nicht die Anführerin gemacht am Weg nach Hause, kamen die drei verschwitzt und übermüdet an. Shinji wärmte zum Mittageßen nur schnell etwas aus der Retorte auf. Nach dem Eßen legten sich alle drei hin. Rei auf ihrer Schaukel, Asuka am Steg und Shinji spannte sich die Hängematte auf. Sie erwachten am späteren Nachmittag. Zuerst die Deutsche, diese wanderte zu Shinji und betrachtete ihn wie er lächelnd in der Hängematte lag. Es erinnerte sie an den Abend vor zwei Tagen. Heute sind keine Erwachsenen da, da können wir wieder machen was wir wollen. Sie entschied sich aber zuerst für ein kühles Bad. Sie hatte vergeßen das schlafen in der Mittagßonne nicht gut war und entschied sich erst mal sich abzukühlen, oder auch nicht stellte sie mit einem blick auf den Whirlpool fest. Den Whirlpool einschaltend ging sie eine schnelle Dusche nehmen. Rei war durch Asuka's Geschimpfe als diese es nicht schaffte den Pool beim ersten Mal zu aktivieren geweckt und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Als Asuka vorbeikam betrachtete sie die rothaarige wie sich diese auszog und unbekleidet ins Waßer stieg. Sie schlief wieder ein. Shinji erwachte eine Viertelstunde später weil die Sonne begann ihm ins Gesicht zu scheinen, der Schatten hatte sich zu weit gedreht. Er sah Rei auf der Schaukel schlafen und Asuka im Whirlpool vor sich hinstöhnen. Das hatte eine bestimmte Wirkung auf ihn, aber er entschied sich bis zum Abend zu warten. Dafür nahm er ihr die Kleidung und das Handtuch weg und nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer. 

Dort richtete es sich einen Tee und beschloß Asuka einen Saft zu bringen. Es war eine herrliche Entschuldigung sie zu stören. Aber er war sogar fair. Er weckte zuerst Rei und riet ihr viel zu trinken wegen des Waßerverlustes. Dann ging er die Schritte zum Pool. Asuka's Stimme und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrieten ihm was unter Waßer geschah, aber der Schelm hatte ihn gepackt und er fragte, „Asuka, Orangensaft oder Apfelsaft?" Diese schrie auf und Shinji bekam eine Ladung Waßer ab. Sie wurde rot und keifte den Jungen an „Wage es nicht mich jemals wieder so zu erschrecken. Ich nehme Orange." Der Junge schenkte ihr ein wartete bis sie trank. Dann schlug er zu. „Du hättest mich früher bemerkt wenn du nicht so beschäftigt gewesen wärst." Er rannte davon und ins Wohnzimmer. Asuka verschluckte sich und warf ihm das Glas mit voller Kraft nach. Es zersprang an der Tür zur Sauna. Sie wollte aus dem Waßer bemerkte aber das ihre Sachen fehlten. Das hielt sie auf. Sie dachte in ihrem Zorn nicht daran das der Junge mittlerweile genau wußte wie sie nackt außah. Dieser kam auf dem Wohnzimmer heraus, mit Besen und Mistschaufel bewaffnet, und begann die Scherben aufzusammeln. Dann verschwand er wieder im Haus. Rei die das ganze beobachtet hatte stand auf der Leitung und kannte sich wieder einmal nicht aus. Etwas mußte sie machen. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher was. Sie entschied sich Asuka zu fragen was los war. Sie entkleidete sie auf der Schaukel und stieg wortlos neben Asuka ins Whirlpool. Diese sah die Blauhaarige schockiert an. „Was wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte.?" „Shin-chan weiß schon wie ich außehe und Major Katsuragi hat gestern gesagt das wir nicht beobachtet werden." Da dämmerte es Asuka. Sie beschloß sich an dem Jungen zu rächen. 

Shinji hatte gerade die Handschellen im Schlafzimmer unter dem Polster versteckt als auf einmal zwei Arme sich um ihn schlagen und er aufs Bett geworfen wurde. Er drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen wie Asuka, tropfend und naß, sich auf ihn warf. Seine Arme dabei in der Gegend der Handschellen haltend. „Was sollte das Third?" fauchte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Shinji reagierte blitzschnell. Er haßte diesen Namen und er war nicht ihr Fußabtreter. Er griff nach der Handschelle und lies sie um Asuka's linkes Handgelenk einschnappen. Diese erstarrte als sie das Ding auf ihrem Arm sah. Da wurde sie schon vom Jungen herumgewirbelt und auf den rücken geworfen. Er packte ihre Arme und drückte sie zum Gitter am Kopfende des Bettes. Durchs Gitter durchzwängend lies er den zweiten Teil ums andere Handgelenk einschnappen. Dann setzte er sich auf und betrachtete sein Werk. Asuka lag ans Bett gefeßelt da. Wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Kaji hatte ihn auf eine dumme Idee gebracht, er verband ihr dann die Augen. Sie begann zu schreien, aber nur bis sie spürte wie er sie küßte. Rei war inzwischen auch hereingekommen um zu sehen was das Geschrei bedeutete. Shinji griff sie bei der Hand zog sie zu sich und legte sie neben Asuka aus Bett. Sie lies sich willig von ihm Feßeln und die Augen verbinden. 

Asuka merkte was los war. „Wondergirl, wieso läßt du dich von diesem Perversem feßeln?" „Ich vertraue Shin-chan. Außerdem wurde er Vorgestern von uns gefeßelt." Asuka wollte gerade wieder sprechen als sie spürte wie der Junge begann wie abzutrocknen. Sehr genau und liebevoll. Es war ein erregendes Gefühl. Als er aufhörte merkte sie anhand Der Geräusche das er nun bei Rei das selbe machte. Dann ging er. Es verging einige Zeit wo sie dann einmal unsicher fragte „Shinji?" ... Stille ... „Shinji, wo bist du?" Er hat uns verlaßen, ich sehe nichts, bin falls jemand kommt, diesem auf gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert und er läßt mich hier liegen. Es begann sie die Panik zu ergreifen als sie auf einmal etwas auf ihrem Bauch spürte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Shinji lachte. „Nanu, so schreckhaft 'Second Child'?" Sie öffnete den Mund um den Jungen zu beschimpfen als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Er lies etwas aus seinem Mund in ihren fallen. Sie erkannte den Geschmack, Erdbeere. Sie liebte Erdbeeren, sie zerkaute genüßlich die Frucht. Daneben machte der Junge bei Rei genau das selbe. Auch ihr Gefiel es. Dann aber knabberte er an Reis Ohr, fuhr mit der Zunge langsam zu ihrem Hals herab und tiefer. Mit der Hand strich er inzwischen Asuka's Seite entlang hoch zum Gesicht und dann wieder herab. Nun wandte er sich wieder Asuka zu. Er nahm eine Erdbeere und strich ihr damit angefangen von den Beinen langsam höher. Mit seiner anderen Hand berührte er Asuka an einer Stelle die kein anderer Junge jemals berührt hatte. Asuka hatte das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen und erwidertete seinen Kuß. Er nahm die Erdbeere zwischen seine Lippen und berührte Asuka's Lippen damit. Diese nahm ihm die süße Frucht aus den Lippen und genoß sie. Bei Rei verfuhr er anders. Sie mit einer Hand stimulierend spielte er mit ihr indem er die Erdbeere ihre Lippen berühren lies um sie dann schnell zurückzuziehen. Aber einmal schoß Reis Kopf vor und sie schnappte sich die rote Frucht. 

Der Junge hatte es genoßen aber er beschloß die Mädchen nicht mehr zu quälen er. öffnete zuerst Rei die Handschellen und setzte sich auf um sich um sich die Handgelenke zu maßieren. Asuka warf sich aber sofort auf ihn, ohne sich auch nur vorher das Tuch von den Augen zu nehmen. Einen wilden Kuß später gestand sie ihm „du hast mich erregt, sehr erregt. Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen." Rei berichtigte sie ein wenig. „Er hat 'uns' erregt." Damit gab sie ihm den nächsten Kuß während sich Asuka die Augenbinde abnahm.   
*Die drei verbrachten die nächste Stunde Liebeßpielen und ich werde sie dabei in Frieden laßen. Was Liebende untereinander machen geht nur sie an. zumindest Großteils. Gönnen wir den dreien ihre intimen Momente des Glücks.* 

Rei beschloß nach dieser Zeit als sie dann alle eng ineinanderverknotet dalagen zu duschen. Da hatte sie eine Idee. „Shin-chan, du brauchst auch eine Dusche. Genauso wie Asuka duschen sollte." Asuka sprang auf. „Wondergirl vergiß es, ich laße ihn nicht mit dir alleine duschen, außer er duscht danach noch einmal mit mir." Rei „Akzeptiert." Shinji Schon wieder wird alles über meinen Kopf hinweg beschloßen und entschieden. Weiter kam er nicht da Rei ihn einfach hinter sich her ins Bad zog. Kaum war dann Rei draußen kam auch schon Asuka herein. „Hallo du, ich will jetzt genau wißen was für unanständige Sachen ihr gemacht habt. Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch etwas ein." Aus sehr leicht verständlichen Gründen wurde es ihm sehr heiß. Seine Reaktion brachte Asuka Augen zum Funkeln. Sie sah aus wie wenn sie etwas wunderschönes im Sonderangebot gesehen hätte. Als auch seine zweite Duschpartie zu ende war fühlte sich der Junge ganz aufgeweicht. Fast eine Stunde duschen mit zwei Mädchen kann einen fertigmachen. 

Rei stand schon in der Küche und schien etwas herzurichten als Shinji ihr helfen wollte sandte ihn Asuka weg. „Du hast jetzt genug gearbeitet. Du darfst dich hiermit ausruhen. Wir kochen, und keine Widerrede Marsch, du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen." Shinji fügte sich den Befehlen, er hatte ohnehin keine andere Wahl. Damit verschwand er auf der Terraße und legte sich auf die Schaukel und schlief auch wirklich schnell ein. Es war ein Traumloser aber wirklich benötigter Schlaf. Derweil arbeiteten die beiden in der Küche fast um die Wette. 

Beide hatten beschloßen etwas anderes zu machen. Es aber geschmacklich so abgestimmt das es gemeinsam eßbar war. Rei machte einen Salat mit hervorragendem Dreßing und um die Beilagen, Asuka kümmerte sich ums Fleisch. Das Ergebnis lies sich wirklich sehen. 78 Minuten Arbeit, eine wieder einmal verwüstete Küche und zwei Köchinnen mit angeschnittenen Fingern und einigen Verbrennungen. „Weißt du Wondergirl, ich hätte nie erwartet das ich jemals für einen Jungen kochen würde." Rei antwortete ruhig „Es ist eine faszinierende Erfahrung die mir bisher verwehrt gewesen war." 

*so bis daher hatte ich es am 18.04.2003 geschrieben. Jetzt nach fast drei Monaten Pause geht's weiter.* 

„Soryu."  
„Ich heiße Asuka Wondergirl." antwortete die rothaarige unbeeindruckt.  
„Mein Name ist Rei, Asuka." antwortete Rei ganz platonisch.  
„Ich weiß Wondergirl." antwortete Asuka.  
„Wie du meinst Soryu. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen das die Nudeln übergehen und laut Shin-chan ist das ein schlechtes Zeichen."  
„Verdammt, wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?" schrie die rothaarige während sie den Topf vom Herd nahm und sich das kochende Waßer über die Finger kippte. Shinji der zugesehen hatte kam schnell mit einer Brandsalbe und etwas Verbandszeug zu Asuka. Diese weigerte sich und meinte „Ist eh nichts." Aber Shinji nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie unter das kalte Waßer.  
Rei lächelte als sie das sah. Das selbe hatte er einmal bei ihr gemacht. Damals war sie zum ersten mal rot geworden.  
Asuka maulte derweil in der Gegend rum. Als Shinji sie einfach zum Tisch zog um den Verband anzulegen war sie zu überrascht von seiner Entschloßenheit um sich zu wehren. Rei schreckte inzwischen die Nudeln ab und brachte sie zu Tisch. Dann begann sie alles zu tisch zu bringen. Shinji half ihr dann dabei. Nachdem er noch Asuka's linken Fuß eingecremt hatte. Sie hatte sich das Waßer auch auf diesen geleert. 

Das Abendeßen verlief in einer ruhigen Stimmung. Alle genoßen still das wohlverdiente Eßen bis Rei Die Stille durchbrach. „Können wir heute wieder ein Feuer im Kamin machen es war so ..." Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.  
„... kuschelig?" versuchte Asuka zu helfen.  
„Angenehm." entschied Rei „Was bedeutet 'kuschelig'?"  
„Shinji überlegte „Also Kuscheln ist wenn man mit jemanden Körperkontakt hat und sich dabei Nahe ist."  
„So wie Major Katsuragi mit dir?" erkundigte sich die Blauhaarige.  
„Nein, man ist sich dabei nicht nur körperlich nahe." versuchte er zu ergänzen.  
„Wondergirl schau zu und lerne." sagte Asuka und setzte sich auf Shinji's Schoß um ihn zu umarmen. Als sie sich an ihn lehnte und es sich gemütlich machte sagte sie „Das ist zum Beispiel Kuscheln."  
„Dann machen wir heute einen Kuschelabend vor dem Kamin und zuerst noch auf der Schaukel." für Rei war alles damit beschloßene Sache. Asuka und Shinji sahen sich etwas überrumpelt.  
„Die alte Wondergirl war berechenbar, diese hier ist immer für eine überraschung gut." stellte Asuka mit einem Lächeln fest.  
„Stimmt." sagte Shinji und sperrte den Mund auf weil Rei entschieden hatte das er wegen Asuka die auf seinem Schoß saß nicht alleine eßen konnte. Nachdem er gekaut und geschluckt hatte bemerkte er „Ich kann das nicht einmal in der Schule erzählen weil mir das sowieso niemand glauben würde. Toji und Kensuke würden mich vermutlich einweisen laßen weil sie glauben würden das ich von Außerirdischen beseßen bin."  
„Klaßensprecherin Horaki würde das einen Verstoß gegen die Moral nennen." bemerkte Rei.  
„Stimmt, wir müßen sie verkuppeln damit sie eine Ruhe gibt." meinte Asuka.  
Shinji sagte „Toji hat ein Auge auf sie geworfen und ..." „... Horaki beobachtet Suzuhara ständig." beendete Rei den Satz.  
„Meine Hikari und dieser Affe? Ihr scherzt doch." kam es besorgt von Asuka.  
„Was sich liebt das neckt sich?" halfen ihr Shinji und Rei auf die Sprünge.  
„Aber du und Wondergirl ..." versuchte Asuka zu widersprechen.  
„Unsere Interaktion verläuft auf anderem Wege" kam es einstimmig von den anderen beiden zurück.  
„Na gut. Nur wie bringen wir die beiden dazu das sie wirklich bemerken das sie etwas füreinander empfinden? Und vor allem ohne das dein Affe etwas falsch macht." begann Asuka den Schlachtplan zu entwerfen.  
„Horaki darf auch nicht zu heftig reagieren, außerdem müßen wir noch Aida beschäftigen." fügte Rei hinzu.  
„Kensuke ist nicht schwer, Nana hat ein Auge auf ihn geworfen wie ich weiß. Nur bei ihm ist es schwerer zu verhindern das er nichts falsch macht." meinte Shinji.  
Jetzt begannen Rei und Asuka den Piloten abwechselnd zu füttern. Wodurch weitere Gespräche unterbunden wurden. 

Am Abend, nachdem die Küche wieder glänzte was trotz dreier Personen die daran arbeitete mehr als eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, lagen sie übereinander auf der Schaukel. Asuka humpelte noch wegen der Verbrennungen vom heißem Waßer. Rei wendete gleich ihr neu erlangtes Wißen an und kuschelte sich an Shinji. Dieser konnte nicht anders als einfach die Situation zu genießen. Beide, Rei und Asuka waren in einer ruhigen und für ihn angenehmen Stimmung. Gemeinsam sahen sie sich den Sonnenuntergang an und blieben noch liegen bis es dunkel wurde. 

Erst nachdem es dunkel geworden war bewegten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer wo Shinji zuerst Feuer im Kamin machte und dann Asuka's Fuß neu verband. Die Rothaarige lies es diesmal ohne gröbere Beschwerden über sich ergehen. Mit einigen nicht alkoholischen Getränken wurde die Stimmung abgerundet und Shinji sah sich dann nach einer Stunden mit einem einem Gewichtigem Problem konfrontiert. Auf ihm lagen seine beiden SCHLAFENDEN Schönheiten. 

Mit viel Geduld befreite er sich zuerst. Dann trug er seine beiden Frauen ins Schlafzimmer, zuerst Rei die wie er dann bemerkte viel weniger wog als Asuka. Asuka wehrte sich sogar im Schlaf gegen seine Hilfe, aber als er sie aufs Bett legen wollte umarmte sie ihn und wollte ihn nicht loslaßen so das er in einer sehr merkwürdigen Position über ihr saß. Als er sich Neben Asuka hinlegte um sich zu befreien wachte Rei ansatzweise auf und umarmte ihn von der anderen Seite, nun gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit mehr freizukommen.  
Als der Junge der er ist, ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und schlief bald ein nachdem er notdürftig die Decke ausgebreitet hatte. 

  
  


Tag 8: Die Entscheidung 

In der Früh erwachte Rei als erste und befreite sich von Shinji's Umarmung. Dieser murmelte etwas im Schlaf während Asuka ihm friedlich auf die Schulter sabberte. Sie ging zum Bad während sie weiter überlegte was Soryu ... Asuka gesagt hatte, oder war es Shinji gewesen? Sie wußte es nicht. Aber es war eine überlegung wert. 

Als Rei aus dem Bad kam roch es erstaunlicher weise bereits sehr gut im Wohnzimmer. Shinji war aufgestanden und hatte gekocht, in einem Augenblick hatte er das Eßen hergerichtet. Er warf Rei einen Blick zu. „Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht."  
Rei war gelinge gesagt schockiert. „Wie?"  
Shinji winkte ab. „Warte ein wenig."  
Sie setzte sich zu Tisch und wartete.  
Gleich darauf war Asuka auch bei Tisch. „Wenn wir es schaffen wollen dann sollten wir uns beeilen! Die Schule fängt bald an."  
Rei akzeptierte das nun einfach. „In ungefähr 17 Minuten sollten wir das Haus verlaßen und dann den Abstieg ins Dorf auf 21 Minuten reduzieren, Mit einem Taxi sollten wir in 13 Minuten in Neo-Tokio-3 sein wo uns noch etwa 3 Minuten bleiben sollten um vom Eingangstor der Schule in die Klaße zu gelangen."  
Asuka fragte Spaß halber. „Wie viel vor dem Lehrer sollten wir in der Klaße ankommen?"  
Shinji sagte todernst „14" 

Shinji hatte recht gehabt, Die Klaße hatte gerade genug Zeit sich darüber zu wundern das die drei zusammen mit nur einer Tasche die Shinji Trug auftauchten und keine Unterrichtsmaterialien hatten, nicht mal die Lebenswichtigen Laptops. Die drei Children nützten die Zeit um den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Nächte auszugleichen. 

Derweil im NERV-Hauptquartier  
Misato: Sie sind einfach so verschwunden und in die Schule gefahren?  
Ritsuko: Ja.  
Misato: Und jetzt pennen sie friedlich auf den Tischen und laßen sich nicht mal in den Poausen wecken?  
Maya: Naja, die Nächte waren sicher anstrengend.  
Misato: Ich habe doch gesagt wir hätten das Haus verkabeln sollen.  
Ritsuko: Wieso glaubst du Haben wir ihnen alles über Verhütung beigebracht?  
Maya: Ist doch schön wenn die drei sich etwas näher kommen.  
Misato: Aber...  
Ritsuko: Vergiß nicht sie sind nicht wie Kaji und du und werden kaum unverantwortlich werden. 

Büro des Kommandanten  
Fuyutzuki: War das geplant?  
Gendo: Nein aber erhofft.  
Fuyutzuki: Das soll ich dir glauben?  
Gendo: Nein, ich habe es selbst nicht geglaubt. Weißt du das es einen kleinen Nebensatz gibt in den Rollen?  
Fuyutzuki: „Falls die Elemente sich aus eigener Kraft finden und verbinden wird der Sohn Gottes mit ihnen den Menschen das Verlorene zurückgeben." Du hast aber auf die andere hingearbeitet „Der verlorene Sohn Gottes wird die letzte Wahl haben und mit der ersten Frau Adams, der Mutter der Menschen die letzte Entscheidung treffen."  
Gendo: Wir wißen immer noch nicht wer der „Sohn Gottes"ist aber es muß etwas mit EVA-01 zu tun haben.  
Fuyutzuki: Und wieso störst du ihn nicht mehr? Selbst wenn du ihn nicht unterstützt?  
Gendo: Wie der Vater so der Sohn.  
Fuyutzuki: Nicht ganz, der Sohn wird die Fehler der Vaters nicht wiederholen glaube ich.  
Gendo: Ich weiß es. Ich freue mich auf die Zeit für meinen letzten Auftritt.  
Fuyutzuki: Alles wie gewohnt?  
Gendo: Fast. Der Bastard muß der Bastard bleiben.  
Fuyutzuki: Hmmm ... Du bist am Zug. 

In der Schule:  
Shinji saßen mit seinen Beiden Freunden in einer Ecke des Hofes und plauderte während Asuka mit Hikari gegenüber saß. Rei saß etwas abseits.  
Asuka fragte Hikari ruhig: Und hast du inzwischen wir dem Affen Fortschritte gemacht?"  
Hikari wurde rot: „Er ist kein Affe!"  
Asuka: „Er ist aber gerade eine Banane."  
Hikari verteidigte Toji wieder einmal :Deshalb ist jemand noch lange kein Affe!" 

  


Rei steuert derweil Mana an die unweit von ihr stand. „Du beobachtest Kensuke-san?" Kensuke-san? Er ist Shinji's Freund, daher auch ein bekannter von mir, klingt beßer als Aida-san.  
Mana sprang hoch, „Was? Wieso.??"  
Rei entgegnete „Ich beobachte Shin-chan."  
Mana brauchte einen Augenblick „Shin-chan?"  
Rei bestätigte mit einem leichten Nicken.  
Mana „Sagst du es ihm?"  
Rei „Er wird es wißen!"  
Mana grinste verschmitzt „Ich sage es Kensuke und du Ikari?"  
Rei tat so als müßte sie überlegen „Bestätigt."  
Mana „Aber du bist die erste." 

Asuka: sah von der ferne Rei's Wink. „Hikari Sag doch dem Affen das du etwas von ihm willst!"  
Hikari entgegnete „Sag du es Shinji! Ihr werdet doch längst als verheiratet gehandelt, naja eventuell noch Shinji mit Rei."  
Asuka war erstaunt „Wirklich paßen wir angeblich so gut zusammen? Auch er und Rei?"  
Hikari blinzelte Rei? Nicht Wondergirl? Aha das wird intereßant! „Komm du gehst zu Shinji und ich zu Toji." Da steigt sie nie drauf ein!  
Asuka warf Rei einen Blick zu bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte. „Gut Hikari einen Kuß!"  
Hikari war zu überrascht um sich zu währen. 

Kensuke jammerte „Du hast sie in Bikinis gesehen und keine Fotos gemacht?"  
Toji war sehr enttäuscht „Mann Shinji ich habe gewußt das du harmlos bist aber das ist übertrieben."  
Shinji dachte sich Wenn ihr wüßtet! laut sagte er als er sah wie die Mädchen auf sie zukamen „Ich beweise euch das Gegenteil dafür macht ihr was ich will, nichts peinliches, nur eine wichtige Kleinigkeit die längst überfällig ist!"  
Toji und Kensuke antworteten „Im anderen Fall machst du alles was wir wollen eine Woche lang!"  
Shinji grinste. „Einverstanden!"  
Dan waren schon die anderen da. Hikari, Mana, Asuka und Rei. Shinji stand auf und umarmte Rei und Asuka, dann gab er Asuka einen Kuß, mit Zunge, Leidenschaft, Liebe, Gefühl, intensiv und lang.  
Den vieren nicht Children fiel auf das sie in eine Falle getappt waren.  
Das wurde zur Sicherheit als Shinji Rei küßte. Die drei setzten sich dann hin während die ganze Schule zusah und die halbe Schule eifersüchtig war.  
Die drei Children verkündeten einstimmig: „So jetzt seid ihr dran!"  
Mana und Kensuke sahen sich unsicher an. Toji trat unsicher auf Hikari zu die nicht mehr die selbstsichere Klaßensprecherin zu sein schien. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen aber die Worte verschwanden zwischen Gehirn und Mund. Toji konnte gar nicht denken er brachte trotzdem etwas heraus „Hikari ich wollte schon immer dich ... ich meine... Ich wollte mit dir gehen." „Ja" kam es zurück bevor er beendet hatte. Dann sprang sie ihn an und küßte ihn.  
Kensuke und Mana machten es anders. Sie umarmten sich ohne Worte und gaben sich einen flüchtigen Kuß. 

Dann drehten sich die zwei frischen Pärchen um. Toji sprach „ Ihr gemeinen Hunde Ihr habt..."  
Rei unterbrach „Toji-kun es war nichts besprochen."  
Asuka: Es war eine spontane Idee, Wir mußten etwas für euch machen."  
Shinji beendete „Schließlich seid ihr unsere Freunde!"  
Dann brachen die sieben in Gelächter aus. Gegeßen wurde Gemeinsam. Wie durch ein Wunder zauberte Shinji genug zu eßen hervor um eine Arme durchzufüttern. 

Die sieben wurden zum Gesprächsthema. Die Children weil sie EVA-Piloten waren und weil Weibliche wie Männliche Fans hoffnungslos eifersüchtig waren. Hikari weil sie sogar in den anderen Klaßen einen gewißen ruf genoß. Mana war hübsch munter und ihre Wahl rief allgemeines erstaunen vor. Toji war dafür bekannt das er es mit fast allen schlägern aufnehmen konnte, Kensuke wurde zu sehr für einen Freak gehalten um jemals ein Mädchen abzustauben.  
Nun war es aber geschehen. 

Die Schule überstanden die Kinder nur indem Rei's Gegenwart die meisten davon abhielt sich der Gruppe zu nähern. Asuka blickte die restlich finster an was zu allgemeinem Rückzug führte.  
Die Restlichen drei überlebenden wurden von Shinji mit einem Blick davon gejagt der vermutlich sogar Gendo Angst gemacht hätte, oder zumindest beeindruckt.  
In der Klaße viel es dem Lehrer nicht einmal auf das ihm niemand mehr zuhörte. 

Nach der Schule gingen die Children schnurstracks ins NERV-HQ wo sie sogar schon erwartet wurden. Misato empfing sie gleich, „na hat das zusammenleben gut funktioniert und euch einander näher gebracht?"  
Rei entgegnete „Unser Zusammenspiel wird sind in geschloßener Umgebung nicht mehr ändern."  
Ritsuko blinzelte mehrmals. „Das heißt das die drei doch nicht Raubtiere waren sondern drei Liebe Mäuse in einer Box!"  
Maya murmelte, „Eher drei Karnickel."  
Dieser Satz rief heftiges erröten vor.  
Fuyutzuki tauchte auf und kam nach einem amüsiertem Blick auf die drei roten Gestalten, sogar Rei war rot angelaufen, in den Raum. „Hier sind einige Papiere, Rei, Major Katsuragi, ihre Unterschriften sind erwünscht."  
Misato staunte als sie sah was Fuyutzuki in der Hand hatte. Papiere für die Genemigung des Umzugs von Rei. Das unterschrieb Rei selbst. Was fast schon ein Schock war, kam als nächstes, Ein Zettel A4 Format, mit dem Inhalt das Die Vormundschaft von Rei an eine andere Person übergeben werden würde. An der Stelle wo die andere Person hingedruckt worden war stand, Shinji Ikari. Shinji der diesen Zettel bekam fiel fast aus dem Seßel. Außerdem bekam er einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt der einen Gerichtlichen Beschluß enthielt. Darin stand das er aufgrund seiner hohen Verantwortung und seines enormen Bewußtseins bezüglich seiner Handlungen ab sofort als volljährig im Gesetzlichen Sinne gelten würde. Das war aber nicht der letzte Zettel in diesem verdächtigem Format. Misato bekam einem in dem sie erlaubte das Rei bei ihr einzog, diesen mußte Shinji als Rei's Vormund auch unterschreiben. 

Diese Maßnahmen erstaunten sogar Ritsuko. Die das ganze hatte nicht kommen sehen. Asuka fertigte Shinji mit zwei Sätzen ab. „So Baka, wenn du jetzt was anstellst landest du im Knast." der andere Satz war „Na wie fühlt man sich als Vater?" 

Rei kam gleich darauf zum Katsuragi Haushalt mit. Misato war von den Entwicklungen so überrascht gewesen das sie diesmal sogar ganz ruhig und normal fuhr. 

Unterwegs kauften die drei noch ein während Misato im Auto blieb und das ganze verdaute.  
In der Wohnung machten sich die drei gleich ans kochen.  
Danach aber zitierte Misato die drei aber noch ins Wohnzimmer und fragte dann die drei Children. „So ihr was ist hier los?" Misato holte Luft. „Ihr seid alle wie ausgewechselt, wer kann mir erklären was geschehen ist?"  
Nun endete es so, Rei und Asuka sahen zu Shinji, dieser sah Misato an. „Na gut Shinji, erklär bitte ganz langsam das sogar ich verstehe was genau geschehen ist."  
Asuka warf ein „Woher diese Selbsteinsicht?"  
Misato antwortete „Ich bin nüchtern!" 

Shinji begann: Er begann wie er herkam und dann feststellen mußte das nicht allen etwas am Piloten lag, das Rei im Grunde doch nur ein Mensch war und das Asuka auch ein kleines verschrecktes Mädchen war. Dann das sie es schafften während ihrer Woche in der Box einander kennen zu lernen. Wie einiges als Spaß begann und dann zu Verständnis führte. Wie Rei Asuka mit ihren fragen fast in den Wahnsinn trieb und wie er merkte das er er keine von beiden um nichts in der Welt hergeben würde. Wie sie dann in der Früh alle drei aufwachten und daßelbe gedacht hatten. Da hatten sie alle gewußt das geschehen war was alle gewollt hatten. Die Drei Mäuse hatten hatten sich gefunden. 

Misato saß danach noch drei Minuten still da und meinte dann. „Das die beiden sich mit dir verstehen das kann ich verstehen, wenn ich jünger wäre und nicht hinter ... ich meine aber wie soll das auf Dauer Gut gehen? Shinji du bist die gemeinsame Basis der beiden!"  
„Misato?"  
„Ja Asuka?"  
„Schau genau hin." Asuka packte Rei am Kragen und zog sie zu sich so das Rei halb auf Shinji oben lag. Dann küßte sie Rei. Ein Kuß der fast zu Eifersucht bei Shinji führte. Als er dann endlich aufhörte machte Rei aber keine Anstalten sich wieder anders hinzulegen sondern lies ihren Kopf in Asuka's Schoß. Diese strich Rei sanft durch das Haar während sie ihren Kopf auf Shinji's Schulter legte.  
Shinji fragte dann stellvertretend für die drei. „Noch fragen Misato?" 

v Misato schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Ich betrinke mich jetzt und schaue ob's mir Morgen beßer geht." Der Kühlschrank wurde nun geplündert und Misato verschwand mit einem Bataillon in ihrem Zimmer.  
Shinji meinte dann. „So ihr entschuldigt mich, aber ich kann diesen Saustall nicht ansehen."  
Wirklich Misato hatte in der Woche in der Shinji, der gute Geist des Hauses, nicht da gewesen war für ein erstklaßiges Chaos gesorgt.  
„Asuka?" kam es von Rei.  
„Ja?"  
„Bad oder Wohnzimmer?"  
„Bad, ich laße uns dann gleich die Wanne ein. Ich habe so ein herrliches Badesalz das genau das richtige für so eine Situation ist."  
„Ich richte uns dann noch drei Eistee her bevor ich mit der Küche anfange."  
„Rei ich borge dir ..."  
„...er borgt dir ein Hemd und ich dir Unterwäsche damit er ..."  
„... ich dir das Hemd gleich wieder ausziehe. Wobei nimm am besten gleich den Bademantel. Ich nehme mir den von Misato."  
„Ein Fetisch?"  
„Gut ich nehm deinen und du nimmst den von Misato!"  
„... Okay. Rei ich habe da so eine nettes Parfum."  
„Weiße Pflaumenblüten, ich sage dir er liebt es!"  
„Es beruhigt die Seele."  
Dann trennten sich die Kinder um gemeinsam die Wohnung in Ordnung zu bringen. 

  


Im NERV-HQ:  
„-Und die drei werden zusammen den Weg der Götter beschreiten und den Weg für die Zukunft bereiten auf das andere den selben Weg gehen werden ohne die Lasten tragen zu müßen.- Für mich ist es zu spät, aber du hattest recht, Für eine beßere Welt muß man Opfer bringen. Ich habe alles für dich geopfert, nun Opfere ich meine Seele damit alles was ich bisher getan habe nicht geschieht. Ich gebe die Hoffnung auf dich nicht auf, aber wie sagtest du? -Für sein Lächeln-. Ich habe ihn dafür gehaßt. Aber im Grunde habe ich mich gehaßt. Ich werde weitergehen, ich bereue nichts aber mein Weg wird nun ein anderer sein!" 

  


Pietati et Literis Anfang vom Ende 

  
Bonus 

So fertig. Ich hatte nie vor mehr zu schreiben. Ihr werdet mich dafür alle haßen. Aber es ist ein Idee von früher. Die drei Mäuse waren in echt meine erste FF. Sie verkürzte mir die Nachtdienste. Eventuell schreibe ich auf anfrage ein Lemon Outtake. Es wurde von mir schnell verworfen weil es einfach nicht paßend war. Die Beziehung der Kinder war noch nicht so weit. 

  
  


Outtake: war die erste Version, wurde dann aber von mir geändert! 

Toji rüttelte Shinji während Hikari Asuka anstieß. Shinji murmelte „Moin!" Dann ging er zu Rei und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. Diese blinzelte ihn gleich darauf an. Asuka was derweil auch wach geworden und ging zur Tafel. Die gesamte Klaße war da und einige Jungs und Mädchen anderer Klaßen die hinter den Piloten her waren.  
Rei und Shinji gingen auch vor zur Tafel. Dann rief Asuka: „Eine Ankündigung und in dieser Art nur einmal also merkt es euch wenn ihr Leben wollt."  
Die Klaße wartete neugierig bis sie merkten Rei und Shinji küßten sich. Und wie! Die Jungs und Mädchen waren alle hoffnungslos eifersüchtig. Solche Küße Sachen sie nur im Fernsehen. Liebe, Leidenschaft und vertrauen in einem Kuß vereint. Als die beiden nach langer Zeit aufhörten riefen Toji und Kensuke „Jo Ikari go for it!" Und verstummten blitzartig.  
Asuka war gleich darauf über Shinji hergefallen und das Küßen erhielt eine Neuauflage.  
Als diese beiden auch fertig waren sagte Rei mit ihrer normalen Stimme: „Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit!" Dann verschwanden die drei während die klaße still war bis auf einige die umfielen als das Gehirn verarbeitet hatte was da geschehen war. DER EISBROCKEN UND DER FEUERBALL HATTEN DEN SCHüCHTERNEN BERSERKER GEHEIRATET!!!! 

Die drei saßen derweil schon am Dach und genoßen ihre Bentos. „Nun zu Teil zwei?" fragte Shinji. ... 

  


Ein altes Omake das aus den Anfängen stammt!  
Prolog: Dreharbeiten 

Also das sind die Dreharbeiten zu meiner neuesten Evangelion FanFic.  
eine Katastrophe sage ich euch. zuerst mal die ganzen Leute dazu rumkriegen bei meiner Geschichte mitzumachen! dadurch kommt auf mich noch viel mehr Arbeit zu´.  
also Gendo will eine Geschichte wo er seinen third Impact hat wie er ihn will. Fuyutzuki einen wo Yui lebt ohne das Gendo die Welt zerstören muß (intereßante Idee, aber auf weßen Seite ist er eigentlich?) Rei will mit Shinji zusammenkommen. Asuka will das selbe (was ist bloß an ihm dran) und dann noch eine mit kaji. Shinji will eine Geschichte lang einen ordentlichen Vater. Misato will eine Erinnerung an die zeit mit Kaji (vor nerv) und Kaji mit Misato. Ritsuko ein paar Sychronisationsexperimente (Schluck das wird der reinste Psycho). Maya eine Romanze mit Misato (dachte die ist hinter Ritsuko her, das wird auf jeden fall die schwerste!).  
Aja dann wollen alle noch eine Geschichte mit Rollentausch (schrei(b)Krampf). 

das Haus da für die Geschichte gemietet wurde kam recht billig! eben dort ein Whirlpool und eine Sauna. 

die Idee! so wie Shinji mit Asuka eingesperrt war so sollten alle drei zusammen lerne sich zu verstehen und so weiter... (misas Idee)  
Misato: Nenn mich nicht immer Misato! du hattest keine beßere!  
mig (ich nur so nebenbei): Sei ruhig misa und geh zurück.  
misa: Aber du hast zugestimmt!  
mig: Ja aber du weißt das es schwer wird das daraus weder ne Orgie noch ein Schlachtfest wird.  
Shinji: Ja, und ich bin das Schaf vor der Schlachtbank.  
Rei: Dr. Akagi was ist ne Orgie?  
Ritsuko: Wilder Gruppensex, Kaji wird's dir beßer erklären können.  
Kaji: Also das ist wenn mehrere zusammen Sex haben.  
Gendo: Hat die Pause mit den Engelsangriffen geklappt?  
mig: ja hat sie. Dafür wollen sie auch mal gewinnen!  
Fuyutzuki: endlich kann ich mal Pause machen. achja Wettannahmen nur an Tag 0  
rei, shin, asu: was für eine Wette?  
mig: HALTET DEN MUND! Rei, Asuka, Shinji geht in die Schule heute brauche ich euch nicht!  


Im folgenden gebe ich nur die anstrengensten Momente wieder!  
Daher werdet ihr euch nicht sehr auskennen aber sobald die Geschichte da ist werdet ihr sie mit anderen Augen sehen. 

misa: Shinji feiger Hund, Rei ne graue Maus und Asuka ein Streithahn? eher ein Pitbull.  
rit: Hey wir haben recht viel Textfreiheit! solange es nicht zu extrem wird!  
mig: Das ganze noch mal bitte! 

... (bedeutet recht ruhige Zeit) 

mig: Ritsuko, Kaji, Misato ihr wollt die drei echt aufklären? Die Mädels sind hinter Shinji her!  
die drei: und ist nicht unser Problem  
misa: Du bist sonst nicht so verklemmt.  
kaji: etwas Spaß muß sein. rit: Sie verhüten sowieso. mig: Ich wollte doch eine asexuelle Geschichte schreiben. *heul*  
die drei: Pech!  
mig: wir werden sehen! 

(Tag -1 kommt ein andermal *gg*) 

  


Dreharbeiten Tag -1: der Schock 

shin: wieso muß immer ich den Nachdenklichen spielen.  
mig: glaubst Asuka paßt dazu?  
shin: ...  
mig: also stell dich hin und raunz nicht.  
asu: müßen wir echt Rei mitnehmen.  
mig: was hast du gegen sie?  
asu: das fragst du noch?  
mig: gut ich kenne dich also weiter 

asu (vor der Szene mit der Pille): muß ich wirklich?  
misa: Ja!  
mig: das war mein Text. oder soll's ich's Shinji sagen?  
shin: was sagen?  
asu: Ich geh ja schon. 

(beim einkaufen)  
shin, asu: du bist Vegetarierin?  
rei: Ja, wieso?  
die beiden: Dann haben wir viel weniger Auswahl.  
mig: wie wäre es mit etwas gemischten? und außerdem kann ich da über euch zwei Dinge ausplaudern.  
shin: was denn?  
mig: eure Träume von letzter Nacht.  
asu: das traust du dich nicht.  
mig: Wetten.  
shin: Rei worauf hast du Lust?  
rei: Kein Fleisch. 

(als Rei Pen-Pen sieht)  
rei: Hilfe er will was von mir.  
asu: was wird er von einem jungen Mädchen wollen?  
rei: Hilfe!!  
mig: Er beißt fast nicht. gewalttätig ist er auch nicht, naja weniger als Asuka.  
shin: PenPen das ist Rei das ist PenPen 

(in der Basis vor den eigentlichen Arbeiten)  
die Erwachsenen: Jeder kennt seinen Einsatz??  
may: Wozu bin ich eigentlich da?  
rit: Ich wollte es so!  
gen(do): Achtung sie kommen! 

bis auf Asuka's Lautstärke verlief der Rest Tages recht ruhig  
*immer noch taub bin 

  


Dreharbeiten Tag 0: Die Vorbereitungen 

mig: ich weiß du willst das möglichst realistisch spielen, aber mußt du es so übertreiben?  
Shin: ich will nicht aufstehen.  
Mig: du mußt aber zu Rei  
shin: gut ich gehe schon  
mig: zuerst mußt du noch Hikari Toji und Kensuke treffen  
shin: muß ich wirklich?  
mig: JAAAA 

rei: endlich in ruhe einkaufen!  
Shin: ich dachte du brauchst hilfe  
rei: nur angeblich  
mig: tja dann los. Vergiß nichts  
rei: kann ich auch Latex Lack und Leder kaufen?  
Shin kriegt Nasenbluten  
mig: vielleicht nach den dreharbeiten 

shin: migi hilf mir bitte  
mig: es ist deine Szene  
shin: aber du machst sonst nichts  
mig: ich muß asu jedes Mal aufs neue überreden, tauschen wir?  
Shin: wo ist der nächste Sack?  


Asu: migi sieh was dieser Perverse rei gekauft hat  
mig: Nerv hat bezahlt.  
Asu: das meine ich nicht.  
Mig: was dann?  
Asu: das ist Reizwäsche!  
Mig: die in deinem Schrank zeigt noch mehr.  
Asu: Woher??  
mig: ich habe die Geschichte geschrieben. 

Misa, kaji: wenn er rei widersteht dann ist er schwul.  
Mig: soll ich Kaworu anrufen?  
Kaji: nein mal sehen ob er anbeißt.  
Mig: die Mädels sicher. Bei Kaworu klappt es auch immer.  
Misa: Was denn?  
Mig: Kaworu ist eigentlich nicht schwul.  
Maya: Wirklich? Kann ich seine Nummer haben?  
Mig: Na was habe ich gesagt. 

Shin: Rei bleib aber brav!  
Rei: aber immer doch mein Schatz.  
Etwas später.  
Shin: Rei!  
Rei: Ich schlafe immer nackt, und du solltest es auch. Es fördert die Zeugungsfähigkeit.  
Shin: Nackt schlafende Mädchen gebären häufiger Mädchen habe ich gehört.  
Rei: Genau also zieh dich aus.  
Shin: REI!! 

  


Dreharbeiten Tag 1: Es geht los! 

Rei: Das klingt als wäre ich Tablettensüchtig.  
Alle anderen: Bist du das nicht?  
Rei: *drop* 

asu: es geht los, es geht los.  
Misa: gibt es etwas was ich über die Nacht wißen sollte?  
Rei, shin: NEIN!  
Misa: Ihr verschweigt mir etwas.  
Rei, shin deuteten auf migi: seine Schuld.  
Misa: Okay was ist los?  
Mig: lies das nächste mal das Skript. 

Asu: wieso durften die beiden zusammen schlafen?  
Mig: Weil es niedlich außieht.  
Asu: ich hätte beßer gepaßt.  
Mig: sie schlief nackt.  
asu: das kann ich auch.  
Mig: nächstes mal du?  
Asu: Abgemacht.  
migi lacht  
asu: Du hast mich reingelegt du Sau!  
Shin kommt her: was ist?  
Mig: Asuka hat zugesagt das nächste mal mit...  
asu: nichts nichts, migi komm mit wir müßen die nächste Szene besprechen. 

Asu: muß ich mich halbnackt umarmen laßen?  
Alle: JA! 

  


Dreharbeiten Tag 2: Das Erwachen 

Rei gähnt.  
Mig: du hättest nicht die ganze nacht aufbleiben müßen.  
Rei: Es sollte realitätsnah sein.  
Mig: aber so real auch nicht. 

Asu: muß ich jetzt wirklich kochen?  
Mig: *nick*  
asu schaut zu shin *shin schaut weg*  
*6stunden später, in der ff 3*  
asu: fertig!  
Mig: ist ja schon der dritte Versuch.  
Asu: aber jetzt sind sie gut durch.  
Mig *faßt zusammen*: Also Kohle, noch ein versuch!  
Asu: *bewirft migi mit den verkohlten Schnitzeln* 

Szene Shinji entzündet den Griller.  
asu: Wow er hat sich nicht mal verbrannt.  
Rei: er war bei den Pfadfindern.  
Asu: Echt?  
Rei: nein. migi hat es ihm erklärt.  
Asu: *fällt von der Schaukel* 

Kaminszene  
die Mädchen: Juhu kuscheln.  
Shin *kriegt Nasenbluten* 

mein Schlußkommentar.  
Asu: Wirklich?  
Mig: Ja.  
Asu: Hentai!  
Mig *nickt* 

  


Dreharbeiten: Tag 3: Entdeckungen mit Folgen 

Die morgen Szene asu: So jetzt hat er mich auch endlich gesehen. Rei: Zufrieden?  
Asu: Noch nicht ganz. 

In den Morgenszenen mußten wir Shinji einen 450ml Blut aus der Konserve geben um sein Nasenbluten auszugleichen. 

Rei asu: Muß er wirklich weg?  
Rei: Ich dachte er gehört uns.  
Shin: *kriegt wieder Nasenbluten* 

Rei's anatomische Untersuchungen.  
Shin: das soll ich aushalten?  
Rei: Lieber wäre es mir du würdest mitmachen.  
Shin *Nasenbluten und Ohnmacht*  
mig: Okay schnell Rei solange er weg ist.  
*stunde später*  
Shin: *wacht auf* So wann drehen wir?  
Rei, mig: Schon im Kasten. 

  


Dreharbeiten: Tag 4: Der Albtraum geht weiter! 

Mittageßen Vorbereitungen.  
Rei: einen solchen Saustall machen ist unmöglich!  
Asu: genau migi!  
Mig: ich habe vertrauen in euch, seid einfach ganz natürlich. *rennt weg*  
asu, Rei: *werfen ihm Geschirr nach*  
*drei stunden später*  
mig: Ist ja noch schlimmer als ich es gebraucht hätte, Shinji du bist dran. 

  


Dreharbeiten: Tag 5: Wenn Liebe einfach wäre! 

Mig nachdem er Shinji zwei Stunden mit Asuka beim küßen zusah: Jetzt ist Rei dran.  
Mig nachdem er Shinji zwei Stunden mit Rei beim küßen zusah: Jetzt ist es vorbei.  
Shin: war es so lange nötig?  
Mig: Nein aber die Mädchen haben es genoßen. 

Rückzug ins Haus nach den Einkäufen in dem Kaff:  
mig: seid einfach ganz natürlich. Das reicht!  
Asu: Alle mir nach.  
Rei, shin: *drop*  
mig leise zum Team: Und action versteckte Kamera. 

Asu:Wir sollen uns von ihm eincremen laßen, von diesem Hentai?  
Mig: Ja.  
Rei: sofort!  
Shin: Oh nein! 

  


Dreharbeiten: Tag 6: Wer ist der Mann im Haus? 

Misato: kommt an.  
Asu: wieso darf Rei ihn retten?  
Mig: Dann darf Rei in der sonne liegen und du mußt im wohnzimmer warten anstatt in der warmen sonne am steg zu liegen. *grinst rei an* Asu: Ich warte draußen!  
Rei: das war nicht ganz fair.  
Mig: ich weiß. 

Beim Grillen  
Asu: die Texte sind furchtbar.  
Mig: Ich weiß. Ich habe sie um drei in der früh nach einem Rettungseinsatz geschrieben.  
Rei: Verständlich.  
Shin: du armer.  
Asu: so etwas macht nur ein verrückter.  
Mig: Habe nie was anderes behauptet, außerdem war es immer noch intereßanter als die halbnackten mädels im fernsehen.  
Asu: Hentai!  
Shin: Er sagte INTEREßANTER! Rei: bestätigt.  
Asu schaut verständnislos drein. 

  


Dreharbeiten: Tag 7: Rache ist so Süß! 

Asu, Rei und Shin: Wir dürfen den erwachsenen echt unsere meinung sagen?  
Mig: Ja, aber vergeßt nicht, die Geschichte ist jugendfrei!!  
die Chlidren sehen sich an: bleibt immer noch mehr als genug Kanonenfutter.  
Mig: die erwachsenen könnten mir leid tun, aber es ist nicht der fall. Zum angriff. 

Nach der langen drehpause  
asu: migi wir haben dich hier vermißt.  
Mig: und was was mit erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt?  
Rei: da gibt es keinen Whirlpool  
shin: und keine Sauna.  
Mig: okay überredet. Jetzt ziehen wir es durch!  
Die drei: Es geht wieder los. 

Asu: Hikari verkuppeln?  
Shin: wenn du willst das sie uns stört?  
Rei: Ich werde von Horaki nicht beachtet.  
Mig: Aber auf dich würde sie ein Auge haben.  
Asu sofort: Gut vielleicht kann sie der Affe ablenken. 

Gen, kozo: mußtet ihr uns extra für diese Szene holen?  
Alle am Set: JA! 

  


Dreharbeiten: Tag 8: Die Entscheidung 

die children: Ende gut alles gut.  
So meine lieben wir gehen jetzt feiern!  
Die children sind eher vorsichtig.  
Mig: Okay ich mische eure Getränke nicht und ich laße auch nicht Misato ran.  
Die children: Okay los geht's. 


End file.
